Change Of Heart, Change Of Mind
by japanesefantasy
Summary: Mikoto and Fugaku decide to try something to see if Itachi will change, which includes Haruno Sakura. Will Itachi remain cold or will Sakura's love melt him, changing his heart, changing his mind. And what does Akatsuki think of that? ITASAKU premassacre
1. Prologue

WOOOOT! Ok another Itasaku. But I believe that this will be my best. I think this is an original plot, but if not, then I truly commend the person for coming up with it. A few things to note:

1) This story has a prologue, and 2 Arcs. The Arcs will contain chapters. The prologue is in General POV. Arc 1 will be written in Sakura's POV and Arc 2 will be written in Itachi's POV.

2) The Itasaku moments will take time to build up. I'm trying to make the characters not too OOC.

3) Sasuke does not know that Sakura likes him.

4) This is pre-massacre -- very important.

5) Ages: Itachi 21  
Sakura 16  
Everyone in Sakura's year group - around 16 or a little older.

Thank you!

Prologue

The quarter moon shed it's scarce light upon the Nakano river that night. The sound of breaking twigs could be heard as a man struggled on his back.

"I-Itachi! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do ... to reach the height of my capacity." In a flash, Itachi appeared in front of the man, drawing a blood-curling scream from his lips. Digging in his pockets, Itachi fished out a note and dumped it by the corpse. His new destination: The forest.

In ten minutes he was there. His nonchalant mood waved off of him.

"On time like usual," A rough voice greeted him.

"What's up Itachi, yeah?"

"Did you do as leader asked?" The red head asked, tilting his head into the moonlight.

"Kisame-san, Deidara-san, Sasori-san. Goodnight." Itachi bowed his head toward the three men. He then raised his head back up. "Yes, I did it."

"Let's see," Kisame ordered. Itachi's eyes flickered before turning crimson.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." The three commas swirled into one, summoning the doujutsu.

"Well done Itachi," Kisame complemented. "Leader will be pleased."

"Arigatou." With one blink, Itachi's eyes returned to onyx.

"We will meet on Friday, one week from now."

"Hai." Three figures dashed upward into the air, disappearing. Itachi was left alone.

oXoXoXoXo

Itachi walked into the Uchiha mansion quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone. Unfortunately, his parents were up already.

"Itachi," his father growled. "Where were you? You were supposed to be at the meeting tonight."

"I explained to you earlier father," Itachi sighed out. "I had a secret mission."

"Itachi, ever since you've joined ANBU, you've been acting strangely."

"Itachi, what's wrong? Won't you tell us?" Mikoto pleaded.

"There's nothing wrong kaa-san," Itachi assured his mother before heading upstairs.

oXoXoXoXo

"What the hell is wrong with that boy," Fugaku muttered while finding a comfortable position on the bed.

"Honey, don't talk about him like that please," Mikoto said, defending her son. Her husband sighed.

"I hope Sasuke doesn't turn out like him."

"I highly doubt that," Mikoto responded with a giggle, earning a snort from the man.

"What will change you, Itachi." Fugaku furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"I have an idea, honey. But I'll have to ask Kiyomi." And she added a wink.


	2. Arc 1: chapter 1

Before the chapter:

Another important thing to note :

**Sasuke must be OOC (happy and social, not emo and antisocial) because Itachi didn't kill the clan.**

rahhh - normal.

_rahhh_ – thoughts

* * *

The warm summer breeze hit my face hard. It felt good. I was returning home from work. Tsunade-shishou sure was busy that day. Just then I saw a flash of black and blue. _Sasuke-kun._

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" I heard his incredibly sexy voice sound.

"I'm fine Sasuke. Just a little tired from work. How about you?" I managed to reply smoothly, hiding my blush.

"I'm tired too. Just got back from some shuriken training with Naruto and I heading home now."

"That's nice," I replied. We continued to talk until we met up with my house.

"I'll see you later then Sakura," Sasuke said before hugging me. My skin began to heat up and my face flushed. I didn't want him to let go.

"Goodnight Sasuke," I returned the farewell before he released me. And he left my doorstep. A soft sigh left my lips. _Sasuke-kun just hugged me. _A graceful smile adorned my face before I opened the front door only to hear laughing.

"I remember that Kiyomi."

"And remember that time when he asked you out on Valentines, Mikoto?"

_Mikoto-san... Sasuke-kun's mother. What is she doing here?_

"Goodnight Mikoto-san, kaa-san," I greeted them with my head slightly bowed shortly after entering the living room.

"Oh honey, we were just talking about you," my mother stated before settling her tea on the table.

_Nani?_

"Yes, yes. Sakura, you've gotten beautiful," Mikoto complemented.

"A-Arigatou, Mikoto-san," I thanked her with a blush.

"Just call me 'Mikoto' sweetie," she replied with a wink.

"Hai. Could you two excuse me? I just came home." I spoke up before sighing.

"Of course," they both responded and went back to their chat. In the mean while, I headed upstairs to take a nice warm bath. Stripping myself of my medical uniform, I entered the shower and turned the tap on, shutting my eyes as the hot water made contact with my aching back.

In ten minutes I was out of the bathroom and in my bedroom, dressing. I decided to put on something appropriate in case if Mikoto-san was still downstairs. Descending the staircase, I came just in time to see mother see her off. I stood still, holding onto the railing and ducking my head low to see if I could catch anything they were saying. I strained my ears to hear these words.

"I hope Sakura won't mind."

_Won't mind what?__  
_  
"She won't."

"Arigatou Kiyomi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Kaa-san, what's going on?" I asked as soon as I heard the door close.

"Honey, We have good news," my mother remarked with a grin.

oXoXoXoXo

My eyes widened at hearing the words of apparent joy spill out of my mother's mouth.

"This Friday? But I'm only sixteen! I'm not ready for that kind of thing." But my words fell on deaf ears.

"Honey, marriage is a wonderful thing."

"How could you?" I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears. I rose to my feet and turned around to leave.

"Honey, try to understand—"

"No!" I screamed as I ran upstairs to my room. I plopped onto my bed and poured out my emotions into my pillow, the cotton soaking with salt water.

_How could my own mother do this to me? Without my consent?! What was she thinking?_

But then I realized the worst part: Who the hell was I going to marry? To whom did my mother give permission for me to belong? My brow began to sweat at the thought of it. An old man? I hoped not. I spent 10 minutes thinking about it and then realized something.

Mikoto-san was there that night. That meant...

My eyes widened and I scrambled off my bed to go downstairs. I ended up jumping off the lower half of it out of excitement just to see my mother.

"Kaa-san!" I screamed, my eyes damp with tears.

"Honey?"

I ran up behind her and hugged her. "Arigatou, arigatou kaa-san!"

"But I thought —"

"Don't worry now kaa-san. Everything is fine." And I kissed her on her cheek. "Love you!" And I went back upstairs. I had to call Ino and tell her.

Dialing her number, I couldn't help but blush at the thought. I was going to marry _him_.

"Goodnight," came a strong feminine voice.

"Goodnight Mrs. Yamanaka, may I speak with Ino please?"

"Hold a sec."... "Hello? Ino speaking."

"Ino-chan! You wouldn't believe what happened!"

"What?!"

"I'm getting married!"

"What?! You're lying!"

"Nah uh! And guess who?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"No way! How do you know?"

"Well I'm not sure, but his mom was here talking to my mom earlier."

"Oh my gosh! You're so lucky! I wish Shikamaru would ask me to marry him." Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was pouting; one of her habits.

"Don't fret Ino-chan. He'll do it. Maybe now is too—"

"Troublesome," Ino sighed out, to which I chuckled. "So when is the wedding?"

"This Friday."

"So soon? But it's only Monday."

"Yea, but I don't mind. Oh Ino, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you be my maid of honour?" At that point, I heard Ino squeal with joy. _Oh Ino-pig..._

"Of course!" We continued talking until I heard her mother's voice over the phone telling her to go to bed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then, Ino-chan."

"Alright Sakura-chan, goodnight and congrats!"

"Ja ne!" and I hung up. I buried my head into my pillow to muffle my words.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!" I was definitely going to sleep well that night.

* * *

yea yea I know it's short but that's how it has to be. please click the 'go' button by 'review', thanks. 


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 2

chappie 2

I stirred in my sleep. I tightened my eyelids closed to block out whatever light was penetrating my curtains.

"Honey. Time to wake up," I heard my mother's voice ring.

"Ughh, what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's 8:30."

"Oh no!" I screamed while throwing the covers off. I flew off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. _I'm gonna be late!_ I bit my lip, stripped down and jumped into the shower.

In half an hour, I was ready to go.

"Love you!" And I pecked her cheek before leaving. Applying chakra to my feet, I ran towards the Hokage's tower.

tap _tap_ tap _tap _I ran up the staircase.

tap _tap _tap _tap. _And finally I reached the door. Knocking on it, I received a lousy 'come in'. The door creaked opened and before me sat a drunk Tsunade and an upset Shizune.

"Ah Sakura, just the girl I needed," Tsunade spurted out. I closed the door and approached the desk. "Take these." She shoved a whole set of paperwork in my face. "And when you're done, go to the hospital."

"Erm ... hai, Tsunade-shishou." At least she wasn't upset that I was late. I gladly took the sheets of paper from her and exited the office. My working area was right next to hers, so if she needed anything all she had to do was shout and I would hear. Convenient, ne?

I looked at the clock above my head. _9:02 _Sitting down at my desk, I picked up a pen and took a look at the work. Just then the phone rang. Holding the receiver in hand, I answered. "Haruno Sakura speaking."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-chan, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if we could meet for lunch at the Ichiraku's?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Awesome. Ja ne!" _click _

I replaced the phone and began my paper work.

oXoXoXoXo

I sighed. Finally I was done. Looking up at the clock, I checked the time. _11:45 _I had fifteen minutes free time. With papers in hand, I went to see Tsunade-shishou to give her it. But when I opened the door, a sweat drop appeared. She fell asleep.

_Well I'll just put these there and leave. _Walking up to her desk, I placed the finished work on her desk and quietly exited the office. Just then my stomach reminded me of my meeting with Ino. _To Ichiraku's then!_

I arrived in about fine minutes only to hear noisy ranting. _That's definitely Ino-chan. _Smiling, I took a seat next to the blonde and poked her. Her head swiveled around screaming.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!" And jumped off her seat and hugged me a little too tightly.

"Ino-chan... I ca... can't breathe!" I managed to say before shoving her off of me.

"Sorry, hehe." But I couldn't blame her. I guessed she was really excited for me. "So what do you wanna eat? My treat," she offered with a grin.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan."

oXoXoXoXo

With my stomach content, I said my 'goodbye' to Ino and headed towards the hospital. As soon as I entered the building, I heard screaming and ordering.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Somebody! Get Tsunade-sama fast!"

Why was there so much commotion? My eyes glanced about for someone I knew.

"Shizune!" I ran towards her figure and tugged at her clothes. "Shizune, what's going on?"

"I don't have all the information but they found a dead body by the Nakano River last night." My eyes widened at the news.

"Have they identified the body yet?" I asked.

"Yes. Uchiha" I felt my heart contract wildly and my brow begin to sweat. "Shisui." Relieved that it wasn't Sasuke-kun, I inwardly sighed but was still concerned.

"May I see the body?" I asked, receiving a nod. I followed Shizune into the room where a body laid on a table, covered with a white sheet. Slowly approaching it, I reached out my hand to pull down the sheet. Just then the door burst open, revealing Tsunade. I swore I felt my heart caught in my throat, suffocating me.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out.

"I heard. A dead body. Where is it?"

"On the table, Tsunade-shishou," I directed her, pointing at the corpse.

I watched as Tsunade stretch out her hand and pull down the sheet.

_Nani?! _My eyes widened at the view of the body.

"I've never seen anything like this," commented Tsunade. "Very odd." And it was. No slashes, no wounds, no blood. Only bruises around the neck. "Doesn't make sense. Why would someone try to strangle someone else when they can just use weapons?"

Then, the door slammed open again. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Anko, what is it?"

Anko stood in the doorway with her left hand in pocket. "We sent a squad to search the site and we found this." She then reached her left arm out, a piece of paper in hand.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked while Anko approached her.

"Read it."

Tsunade took the note out of her hand, opened it up and read out loud. "I'm sick of missions. At this rate, Uchiha will have no future. And neither will I... This road... I walk down it no longer."

"A suicide?" I asked while looking back at the body. I made sense. he probably hung himself.

"Sick of missions? Tch," Tsunade spat out. "This man kept coming to my office and asking for missions." She then faced Anko. "Tell the squad to look for more clues."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." And she disappeared.

Tsunade heaved a loud sigh. "This is too stressing. What time is it?"

"About 2:15," Shizune answered.

"Sakura, you must be tired. You can go home."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-shishou," I thanked with my head bowed and left the hospital.

I decided that I would visit Sasuke to see how he was making out. _Maybe I could cheer him up._ Once entering the Uchiha compound, I thought about what I was going to say. Soon, I stood at the door of his house with no words found, my knuckles rapping at the wooden barrier. I could hear shouting inside, probably because of the death of a family member. Suddenly the door opened, and before me stood Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Hey Sasuke. Can I come in?"

"You wouldn't want to. Inside there is like a mad house."

"Oh."

"We can talk in the garden."

"Hai." And I smiled. Sasuke lead me to the flora site where we sat on a bench

"I heard about Shisui."

"Ya. It's unfortunate. Okaa-san can't stop crying."

"I could imagine."

"And onii-san seems to be upset. He's been in his room since the news."

"That's unlike him," I replied, thinking about it.

"Well he and Shisui used to hang out a lot."

"Oh."

"Oh well, you shouldn't dwell on such things."

"I guess..." My eyes roamed about the garden. Mikoto-san always grew really pretty flowers.

"Anyway, are you excited about the wedding?" I head turned back immediately upon hearing those words.

"Yea I am," I said, my cheeks burning.

"Look at you, you're blushing," he teased while pointing to my cheeks. I shooed his hand away.

"It's nothing. But I hope it's nice," I remarked while looking up at the clouds.

"Yea, me too."

"Sasuke," a monotone voice sounded. Both of us looked around to see his brother standing behind us.

"Yea nii-san?"

"Okaa-san wants you inside."

"Hai. I'll see you later Sakura."

"Ja ne." And he left, leaving Itachi and myself. Rising to my feet, I sighed and faced him. "Sorry about your loss, Itachi-san." And no reply came. He just stared at me and then walked off ahead. He must have been really upset. Then I heard his voice.

"Are you going to stay there and think of lesser things?" I raised an eyebrow. _What the hell is he talking about?_ But I followed him. I soon realized that he was seeing me off.

"Arigatou, Itachi-san."

"Itachi."

"H-Hai." I turned around and left for my house. When I arrived home, my mother just came off the phone.

"Honey did you hear?" my mother asked once she was aware of my presence.

"Yea."

"Sad isn't it? Mikoto must be in a state."

"Yea... Anyway, I'm tired so I'm going to my room. Goodnight."

"Alright honey. Goodnight." I ascended the stairs, took a warm bath and went to bed.

* * *

please review, thanks.


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 3

I forgot to put something in the previous chapters

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

As expected, the week dragged on. I guess I was a bit excited over the fact that I was getting married to none other than Sasuke. _Chiaaa! _We used Tuesday to look for a wedding kimono. Mikoto-san came along with us. Shopping with her was really great. She always updates on the latest fashion other than my mother. In the end, Mikoto paid for everything, which was the kimono, geta sandals and our lunch that day. Wednesday was used to pack my clothing and my medical kit. I made sure to include all my short nightgowns so Sasuke would see my legs when I go to sleep. That evening, I found out that Tsunade would be marrying Sasuke and I. Most likely Sasuke would have asked Naruto to be his best man. And Ino was my maid of honour. What more could I ask for? 

It was late Thursday evening. Ino had called me and we talked for a rather long time.

"I can't wait!"

"I'm the one getting married, not you Ino-pig!"

"I know, I know. So what does the dress look like?"

"Well, it's a traditional kimono--"

"Oooh!"

"Yea, and it's white and there are some Sakura petals to the bottom and the edges of the sleeves. They're outlined in this bronzish colour. And the obi is bronze also."

"Sounds pretty, mmm?"

"Yea, Mikoto-san picked it out."

"Just now you'll be having to call her 'kaa-san' ne?" And we giggled at her joke.

"Sakura! Go to bed now!" I heard my mother order.

"Just now, kaa-san!" I shouted back after covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Anyway Ino, I gotta go. Kaa-san wants me in bed now."

"No probs. See you tomorrow Sakura. Sweet dreams!"

"You too Ino. Ja ne!" _click _I hooked the receiver back and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After, I returned to my room, said my prayers and then went in bed. Soon, my eyelids felt heavy and sleep drowned my body.

oXoXoXoXo

"Honey, wake up. It's morning," I heard my mother's singsong voice like usual every morning.

"Ughh, what day is it?"

"It's Friday."

"Friday? Friday!" I pushed the covers off the jumped off the bed.

"Nice to see that you're excited."

"I love you, kaa-san!" I exclaimed before hugging her.

"I love you too honey," she returned. "Anyway, it's 10 and the ceremony starts at 5 this evening. I have breakfast downstairs."

"Hai." Descending the stairs, there was a bowl of steaming miso ramen waiting for me. I sat down and picked up my chopsticks. _Itadakimasu!_

oXoXoXoXo

"That's too tight!" I screamed as my mother pulled on the koshi-himo belt, tying the material.

"That's how it has to be honey," she reassured me. Next she wrapped the date-jime belt over and tied it in front. "There. It looks beautiful." I turned around to have a look at the full-body mirror. Mikoto was right. It did go well with my complexion. "Now for the make up."

"You can't! If you do, Ino'll get upset. She wants to do it," I complained.

"Oh alright," my mother replied with a sigh. At that moment, we heard knocking on the door downstairs.

"They're here already?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope. That's our ride." _Ride?_

"Ok, let's go!" I announced only to have my arm held back.

"Wait." _Nani? _"I want you to have this." My mother pulled open her drawer and took out a box. Lifting the lid, she took out gold kanzashi, more specific a comb.

"Kaa-san, it's lovely." I took it from her and examined it with my eyes. "Could you put it in my hair for me please?"

"Sure honey." And she did as I asked. "I wore that when I married your father. It's a shame he's not here to see how beautiful you've grown."

"Arigatou, kaa-san." And I hugged her with tear-drowned eyes. "Arigatou..."

"Let's go. I'm sure the man is waiting for us," she remarked while walking off.

"Man?" And she was right. When I stepped outside of the house, I couldn't believe my eyes. For my wedding I was getting to ride in a carriage with two white horses. The driver stepped towards it, opened the door and lent a hand.

"A-Arigatou," I thanked before taking his hand and entering. My mother followed in and soon we were off. But then I couldn't help it. My palms began to sweat. I could feel uneasiness building within me. I looked outside to try to get some fresh air but my heartbeat echoed in my ear.

"Honey are you ok?" I heard my mother ask.

"I'm not sure. Guess I'm a bit nervous," I answered, receiving a chuckle.

"That's normal. Want a handkerchief?" she offered with the material in hand

"Thanks." I took it from her and wiped my sweaty palms. Suddenly I jerked forward, indicating the halt of the horses.

"We're here," my mother reinforced the point. Within seconds, the man from before led us out and into the building.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!" _Naruto._ I turned around to greet him. "Wow, you look amazing!" I coughed as I saw Hinata glaring at him.

"Arigatou, Naruto—"

"Sakuraaaaa!"

"Ino?"

"Come on, we don't have much time left!" I yelped as I was yanked away into a room. "I have to do your make up, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I replied. Pulling a seat, she pushed me to sit on it before she brought out a black plastic bag, taking out black eyeliner, lip-gloss and blush.

"This won't take long," she remarked with a smirk. After ten minutes she said, "All done! Take a look," and she handed me a mirror. Opening it, I was startled to see a beautiful woman staring back at me.

"I work wonders, don't I?" Ino teased.

"Yea, whatever Ino," I responded before sticking out my tongue. "Do you have the flowers?"

"Uh huh!" she answered before going to the back of the room only to return with a bouquet of pink tiger lilies and white daffodils.

"Ino, they're lovely..."

"It's for the bride, duh!"

"Arigatou, Ino."

"The Uchihas have arrived!" we heard a man announce.

"They're here!" Ino exclaimed. And I echoed her in a whisper.

"They're here..."

Just then, my mother burst in to tell us, "Girls, you have five minutes!" and she left. Ino used that time to calm me down. I felt so flustered, like butterflies in my tummy. Soon, we heard music playing.

"That's us!" Ino stated before lifting me off the seat. "Let's go."

With deeps breaths, I exited the room with flowers in hand. Ino followed me with flowers in hand also. A smile graced my lips as I stepped into the chapel, all eyes on me. With eyes closed, I said a little prayer and began to walk down the aisle. Looking in front, Sasuke appeared to be taller than usual. I chuckled at the thought of his parents making him wear heels. As I walked further, I noticed that Sasuke's hair was much longer, and held in a pony. _Where's Sasuke-kun? _And then it hit me.

My hands opened up, releasing the bouquet and letting it fall to the ground. I stopped walking with eyes widened.

I wasn't marrying Sasuke.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I heard Ino ask at my abrupt stop. She gasped when she tilted her head to the side to see the problem.

I was marrying...

"That's not Sasuke, that's—"

"Itachi."

"Sakura..." By now the people were confused as to what was going on. My eyes frantically searched for my mother. I found her sitting in the front, smiling at me.

"Sakura, we need to go." I saw her pick up the bouquet and hand it to me, to which I unconsciously took back. She laughed uneasily as if to calm the people and then pushed me, forcing me to walk a few steps forward. Soon, I stood facing him, in front of Tsunade. I turned away as I received a cold glance from him, a disturbed feeling growing in my gut. Then Tsunade began.

"Today we are gathered here..." _How did I get myself into this? _I looked at the congregation for Sasuke. I spotted him one time as he was sitting in the front row with the rest of his family.

_Nani?_

Next to him was a girl about my age. I saw him lean forward to tell her something in her ear, and she giggled. My view traveled south to see their hands intertwined, Sasuke's thumb lazily caressing her hand. I closed my eyes tightly to shut out the image. I squeezed them tighter as I felt them sting, tears threatening to escape. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to slap myself out of this nightmare.

"Sakura?" Ino prodded me with her elbow, snapping me out of my thoughts. Apparently, Tsunade had to repeat herself.

"Sakura, do you take Uchiha Itachi as your lawfully wedded husband?" I almost choked on hearing those words. The words 'lawfully wedded husband' echoed in my mind, drowning out all sounds from outside. I wanted to say no so badly. I wanted to express my love for Sasuke and not him. I felt like Itachi was trying to burn a whole through me with his eyes. I opened my mouth to form the words but I couldn't. It would ruin everything that Mikoto worked on so hardly. I would give my mother a bad image, refusing him. I closed my eyes once again and gave my final answer.

"I do." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I felt like a fool, all along thinking that I was going to marry Sasuke and not knowing that it was really—

"Itachi, do you take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" He took a pause before answering.

"I do."

"With your agreement, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." My eyes snapped open immediately. My first kiss... I was saving it for Sasuke, only to have it taken by his brother. I then felt his hand on my waist before being pulled forward to crash lips with him. It was nothing like I had dreamt of, my first kiss. It was just lips on lips, as if he had been forced to marry me.

Breaking the contact, he looked at me before flickering his eyes.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Tsunade announced before stepping down. I saw my mother approach me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, you looked wonderful up there." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Arigatou..." I whispered.

"Welcome to the family, Sakura." My mother released me. I turned around and saw Mikoto-san with her arms opened. I walked over to her, forcing a smile, and hugged her.

"Hey Sakura." _Sasuke-kun. _I left Mikoto and walked up to him, a smile on his face. "Sayuri, come." Hearing that, the same girl sitting next to him approached him and held his hand. "I know I never mentioned her before but Sakura, this is Sayuri, my girlfriend." _Girlfriend? _"And Sayuri, this is Sakura, the girl on my team."

"So you're Sakura?" I arched an eyebrow. "Sasuke's told me a lot about you and your unusual pink hair. Is it real?" She pointed a finger to my tresses.

"Yes, it is." Here she was insulting me about my hair. But I had to admit. She was so beautiful. Compared to her, I wasn't close to average.

"Anyway," Sasuke broke the silence. "I'm hungry." This was followed by several nods and eventually we were led to the dinner area. Itachi and I received our own table while my mother sat with the Uchihas. I could hear Tsunade's loud chattering as she sat with Jiraiya. In five minutes, we were served food. It smelt heavenly but with my mood, I lost my appetite. What was there to celebrate? I looked across at Itachi who seemed to be in his own world, eating dumplings off his plate. My throat itched. I looked to see what was available. Sake. I was positive that Tsunade organized the drinks. Pouring a bit of the colourless liquid, I held the small dish in my hand and drank it down, bringing out a cough. I caught Itachi's eye on me, his glare sending a message, asking me if I were stupid or something. I settled the dish on the table and looked around me. Everyone seemed to be happy and if not, drunk. And this was my wedding. I was supposed to be happy. I was supposed to be laughing. I was supposed to be smiling. But there I was, sitting with a stranger, choking on tears. I felt like suffocating. I needed to open or else I'd pop. I needed to scream.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," I spoke up with a croaky voice and left the table. Once inside the bathroom, making sure no one was present, I slid down the wall and sat on the ground with my knees bent in the air. With my mouth open, I silently screamed as I hit the ground with my fists, my knuckles turning white. I stopped immediately once realizing that someone was opening the door. Looking up, I saw my blonde friend staring back at me.

"Ino-chan..." I whispered.

"Sakura-chan," she gasped before closing the door and stooping down. I flung myself at her, my tears soaking her dress. I really needed her at that time.

"He already had a girlfriend..."

"Oh Sakura-chan. Shhh," she calmed me down.

"Why?" I asked softly. "Why can't I be happy?" She didn't answer. I guess she didn't have one. But she did the best thing. She held me, rocked my gently and hummed a song. I was so glad to have her there with me. I felt so comforted in her arms.

"Ino-chan..." I sobbed before lifting my head, revealing my tear-stained face.

"Shhh."

"Alright everyone. Picture time!" we both her Mikoto announced.

"Come on Sakura," Ino encouraged while helping me up. "We can take pictures together." With that, I nodded and brought my hands to my face, wiping away the moist trails under my eyes.

Wearing a smile, I pushed the bathroom door open and exited with Ino at my side. I saw Fugaku-san and Itachi talking privately. When came into sight, Itachi looked at me and nodded in response to whatever his father was telling him. Instantly I looked away, feeling uneasy.

"There's the bride!" I heard someone exclaim.

"Come on Sakura-chan, we gotta take some photos," Naruto screeched. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and I took a photo in the same formation as the picture we took four years ago. Then Ino came with me and both us took a photo.

"The bride and the groom now," my mother requested. Itachi turned his head in her direction and then to me.

"Come on Itachi," Mikoto said, motioning her hand. He left his father and walked over by us and sighed heavily as if it were a chore. Standing by his side, I put on a quick smile for them to shoot. A few more pictures were taken before they were interrupted by Itachi's impassive tone.

"Excuse us mother, but Sakura and I need to be going. I have an appointment tonight."

"Appointment with the wife?" Kakashi teased.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I gasped, my cheek heating up.

"No need to feel embarrassed, Sakura. It's what married couples do," he said, as if explaining.

"Anyway," Itachi changed the subject. "We're leaving." I said all my 'good-bye's before I left with Itachi, well behind him. I felt like dead wait just following him out of the building and to the carriage. Once seated, I sighed and ran my eyes in his direction. _He looks a lot like Sasuke-kun. _His dark ebony hair, onyx eyes, tanned skin. Catching my stare, he shot a glare at me before turning his head to the window. I felt a shiver run down my back at his coldness. At that moment, the horses took off, carrying us to our destination. I felt tears burning my eyes once again. I was married, married to this stranger. This stranger sitting opposite me. This man... my husband...

Itachi

I played with my sleeve to distract myself from my current problem. Suddenly the carriage stopped. I looked up and brought my hand to lift the curtain. A two-story house stood tall before my eyes.

"Let's go," a cold voice disturbed my thoughts. Itachi didn't wait for the driver to lead us out. Opening the door, he stepped out followed by me before he led me to the house, my new home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate the reviewers. I love reviews 


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 4

A/N: Eeek! Uhm I forgot one minor detail in the previous chapter. Itachi and Sakura didn't put on their wedding bands so be nice and let's pretend they did. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chappie 4

Once within the house, my eyes widened at the interior decorations. As I stood there admiring the silk curtains, my ears picked up Itachi's silent steps, leading upstairs. A yelp escaped my lips as I followed him, in fear of being lost in the huge building. Lifting the bottom of my kimono, I was soon led to the bedroom—**our **bedroom. I closed the door behind me after both of us entered. Looking around, I noticed my suitcase and two more doors. Once was definitely for the bathroom, but the other? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Itachi enter one room. _Probably the bathroom. _I took the initiative and opened the other door.

Stepping in, a cold breeze lashed me in my face before I realized that it was a balcony. I walked to the railing and gripped it. My head tilted up as I gazed at the night sky. The full moon shone gloriously, spilling its light everywhere. Just then, I heard water falling, indicating that Itachi was taking a shower. Returning to the bedroom, I decided to hang my clothes in the closet. I unzipped my luggage and took out the several articles of clothing and hung them. My nightgowns and under garments went in the drawers of the dressing table and my shoes on the recently discovered shoe rack. I placed my medical kit next to the side table. Then I remembered. I took out the comb out of my hair and traced the designs on it.

"I love you kaa-san," I whispered with a smile that turned into a frown. I was now a married woman. I could no longer rely on my mother. Gently, I placed the comb on the dresser.

At that moment, the shower stopped. I pulled the drawer open to take out a pair of panties and a nightgown. _Something long and not revealing. _But to my horror, it seemed as if i had only packed short ones. _Damn it!_

"Gotcha," I said to myself as I fetched my white one. I held it out, letting it unravel from its recently folded status. With nightgown and panties in hand, I waited until Itachi came out the bathroom already clothed in a black tee shirt and long grey pants, his hair loose and slightly wet. I watched him tie his hair in one before he made a statement.

"I'm going out." I didn't get a chance to reply for he was already gone. I sighed and forgot about it. Before I entered the bathroom, I slipped off my wooden sandals. Closing the door and making sure it was locked, I began to undress. I took about seven minutes to strip myself of my kimono and under robe. Once nude, I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water beat upon my back.

Twenty minutes passed before I exited the bathroom, fully clothed in my nice long nightgown. I pulled out the pins out of my hair and let rosy locks cascade. Walking over to my suitcase, I took out my hairbrush and untangled my hair with it. I then plaited it and tied it at the bottom with a hair tie. And now it was time to sleep.

I hadn't looked at the bed yet so I fully examined it now as I approached it. A king sized bed, _thank God, _stood in the corner of the room. I pulled the crimson silk down and rolled onto the mattress. Finally laying my back, I grabbed the sheets and covered myself with it. I turned my head to the clock on the side table._ 9:43pm... _I shut my eyes and soon drifted of to sleep.

oXoXoXoXo

I awoke to the sound of creaking. The door was opening. I sat up to see Itachi enter the room. Annoyance flickered in his onyx eyes as he approached the bed, sat at the edge and pulled off his long pants. Dressed in his tee shirt and boxers, he came into bed and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. I checked the time again. _10:26pm_

I turned my head to face him as I said to him, "Goodnight, Itachi." He blinked before turning his head to face me, sending a glare, and rolling onto his side his back facing me. I cringed at the coldness and leaked out from him and whispered, "Gomen," before facing the window. I shut my eyes tight as I felt them water. _Why? WHY?! _Tears freely streamed down the side of my face and onto the pillow. I curled into a ball, remembering all the smiling faces mocking me at the wedding that day. But I couldn't blame anyone. It was my fault for not expressing my feelings. If I had been brave then I wouldn't have to live like this.

Maybe I had no right to be happy...

I almost choked as I tried to conceive my crying from the man next to me. Wiping the wet trails off my cheeks, I looked over to his sleeping form and then looked away. I returned to my previous position and yanked the sheets up to my chin. I didn't say my prayers for I no longer believed in them. Shutting my eyes, I let sleep claim me, and fell into a deep slumber.

oXoXoXoXo

I moaned as streams of sunlight poked my eyelids. They fluttered until my eyes adjusted to the morning light. Sitting up, I realized that I was alone in bed. I stepped off and went to the bathroom to freshen up. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I changed my clothes and went downstairs only to have my stomach growl for food. But still, Itachi wasn't in sight. Then I heard metal clanging and decided to look outside. He was outside training in the backyard. He was so strong, definitely stronger than Sasuke by the way he threw his kunai at the target on the tree. My stomach then reminded me that I was hungry so I returned to the kitchen and opened to cupboard only to frown. Opening all the cupboards I discovered that we had nothing to eat. _Great._

"Itachi," I called out to catch his attention. Sharingan focused on emerald. "We need to get groceries."

oXoXoXoXo

Now entering the building, Itachi went to the trolley section and pulled out one.

"What do we need?" I muttered to myself while looking at the products on the shelf as we strolled down the aisle. I grabbed three cartons of milk, a pack of flour, lots of ramen, orange juice, eggs, bread, butter and toilet paper. _That should be it._

Walking up to the cashier, I took out the items and placed them on the counter while Itachi fished out his wallet. Just then my stomach began to cramp. _I need to eat NOW!!!_

With grocery bags in hand, we exited the building and went home. We settled the full brown paper bags and began to pack the items away.

"Ow..." I sounded while clutching my stomach. Just then, I felt something moist ooze out of me. _Oh no! _I ran upstairs, bursting through the bedroom and bathroom door. Locking it, I checked my panties and saw a red spot. _Well that's just great!_ Sitting on the toilet, I wiped myself and flushed it down. Opening the cupboards in the bathroom I realized that there weren't any pads. _NO!_

I slipped off my panties and wrapped a towel around my lower half. Descending the stairs, I found Itachi eating a bowl of ramen.

"Itachi, can you do something for me?" I asked sweetly. Looking up, he arched a single eyebrow at my unusual attire before responding.

"What?" He picked up noodles with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth.

"I need you to go back to the grocery and get pads for me." Itachi instantly spat out the food and sent a glare at me.

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't."

"I refuse," he simply stated before going back to his meal.

"Itachi..." I was pissed. "You can't do this simple thing for me?"

"Correction. I don't want to." Scratch that. I was beyond pissed.

"Itachi, will you just go to the bloody grocery and get me some bloody pads?!" I screamed, no pun intended. In a flash he slammed my back into the wall, his arms caging me.

"I suggest that you do not speak to me in such a manner in the future." And with that he left the house, leaving me somewhat frightened. Feeling dirty between my legs, I hurried back to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat with the towel covering me. _This sucks..._

Twenty minutes had passed until I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked while rising to my feet and wrapping the towel around me.

"It's me," came a cold monotone voice.

"Oh, you..." I opened the door to be greeted with a grocery bag. "Arigatou..." I thanked, shocked that he bought them. I opened the door wider, took it out of his hand and went into the bedroom to get new panties while he exited. Returning to the bathroom, I did what I had to do with a smile. I washed my hands thoroughly and went to the kitchen to eat.

oXoXoXoXo

The day passed by rather quickly. I had just finished bathing and dressing and was ready to go to sleep. Itachi was already in bed, facing the wall. Climbing in, I stared at the ceiling and recalled the day's events when I remembered to do something.

"Itachi?" I asked, receiving a slight turn of his body in response. "I wanted to apologize for shouting earlier today."

"Hn," and he went back.

"Goodnight," I whispered before turning to my side with my back to him. Pulling up the sheets, I shut my eyes closed and let my body sink into the mattress, falling asleep.

* * *

Thanks a million for the reviews, it means a lot to me : 3 


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Sting's Desert Rose.

Chappie 5

My hand automatically slapped the alarm clock as it buzzed.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily, like a ritual, but received no answer but the sound of heavy rain. "Ughh..." I pushed the silk sheets off my head and looked at the clock. Swinging my feet over the bed, I stood and entered the bathroom. A sigh escaped my lips as I lifted the lid of the toilet, pulled down my panties and sat. Done with that, I discarded my clothing and pulled the shower curtain.

"Ahhh!" I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. My eyes landed on the sight of Itachi, nude, in the shower. "You were in there all the time?"

"Hai," he answered while lathering the soap.

"So you knew I was peeing?" I asked with widened eyes.

"Hai."

"So why didn't you tell me that you were in there?!"

"I thought you knew." He stretched his arms behind and soaped his back. "Would you mind as to pull it back? As you can see, I'm taking a shower," Itachi requested indifferently before rinsing. My cheeks reddened at the sudden realization that I was staring at him while he was showering.

"Err— gomen Itachi," I quickly pulled close the curtain and left the bathroom, towel still intact with my body. Walking up to the bed, I sat on the edge and crossed my legs, possibilities of today's events swarming my thoughts. But those were soon ended by the sound of an opening door as Itachi exited the bathroom, fully clothed. I rose to my feet and headed straight for the shower.

oXoXoXoXo

"Nothin' like a hot miso ramen on a cold, rainy day," I piped to myself while pouring out the soup into my bowl. I sat myself down at the kitchen table and began to eat. Itachi had already eaten breakfast and was washing his dishes. I watched him ascend the stairs with no words spoken between us.

I sighed, yet I still enjoyed my meal to its fullest. Pulling away from the table, I stood with bowl in hand and approached the sink. With the turn off the tap, I grabbed the sponge and cleaned my dish but stopped abruptly to the sound of footsteps. I turned my head around to see Itachi walking to the door with his holster wrapped around his leg.

"Where are you going?" I asked, puzzled.

"Target practice." He grabbed the doorknob.

"In this rain? You'll catch the cold," I stated a bit worriedly.

"I'm not a child." He turned the knob, opened the door and left.

oXoXoXoXo

"Ah—Achoo!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Itachi sneeze. _Stubborn bastard._ He had come back at around lunchtime, drenched. Despite drying off, he still caught the cold. I was on my way to our bedroom with hot soup on a tray for him. Balancing the tray in my right hand, I turned the doorknob and opened the door with my other.

"I brought some soup for you, Itachi." I walked over to the bed, sat and placed the tray on my lap. I held the bowl and gave it to him slowly, not wanting to spill any on the sheets. After slurping a spoonful, he asked his question.

"What's in it?"

"I put some herbs to help you with the cold," I answered with a smile. He looked back at the soup, watching his blurry reflection. My eyes danced about the room only to be snapped back to him at the sound of his voice.

"Okaa-san used to make soup for me when I got sick." He drank another spoonful before looking at me. "It tastes good." My eyes widened at the complement.

"A-Arigatou..." A pink hue stained my cheeks at the comment. Seeing no exchange of words again, I excused myself. "If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be outside." I placed the tray on the bed and headed towards the door and entered the balcony. It had stopped raining about twenty minutes ago. I leaned on the railing with arms folded and looked up at the clouds, my lips curling upward when something shiny caught my eye. Looking to its source, my smile faded as my eyes lay upon the gold that encircled the fourth finger of my left hand. I was broken away from my thoughts as the sound of ringing invaded my mind.

"I'll get it," I said before rushing into the bedroom to pick up the receiver while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good evening... Well I'm doing fine. How are you and Fugaku-san?..." I glanced at Itachi before speaking. "He has the cold... Yea. He went outside to train while it was raining. I told him not to but he didn't listen." I received a glare from him before chuckling at her response. "Oh no, it's no problem at all... Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then... Bye."

"Okaa-san?" I heard Itachi asked after I hung up.

"Hai. She wanted to know how we were going."

"Hn."

"She's coming over tomorrow to check up on us," I added.

"Great," I heard him mumble before sneezing. Seeing the empty bowl on the tray, I removed it from the bed and exited the room.

oXoXoXoXo

I stared up at the ceiling. What else was there to do when you couldn't sleep? It wasn't like I could talk to an anti-social person who wasn't awake. A sigh passed my lips.

"Can't sleep?" I gasped as I heard the man lying next to me ask the question.

"I... I thought you were sleeping."

"It's hard to sleep when you have the cold." A soft giggle erupted from my mouth at his word. "You think that's funny?" I looked back at him and shuddered at his glare.

"Gomen..." I whispered, receiving a snort. A small smile tugged at my lips as my view returned to the ceiling. "Goodnight."

oXoXoXoXo

I had just woken up from bed alone, again. Remembering the previous day's encounter, I made sure that Itachi or no one was in the bathroom before I used it. After freshening up, I headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for Itachi and myself. Approaching the cupboard in the kitchen, a white slip of paper caught my eye as it laid on the counter, a mug holding it down. I picked it up and read it:

**Called to a meeting at the Hokage's.**

"Oh," I whispered to myself. I placed it back and opened the cupboard, looking for something beside ramen to eat.

oXoXoXoXo

After breakfast, I washed the dishes. I gasped when I remembered that Mikoto-san was coming over. Crap! I need to neaten up the place. I looked in what seemed to be the storeroom and took out a broom. Starting in the kitchen, I opened the front door and swept the dust outside. About fifty minutes had passed before I was finished with the bottom floor. I looked up at the clock in the kitchen and read the time. 11:38am...

I had just returned the broom when I heard a voice speak cheerily, "Ohaiyo?"

"Mikoto-san?" I asked before peeking at the front door.

"Ah, Sakura. How are you?" she asked before handing me a basket. "I made these for you and Itachi."

"Arigatou. I'm fine. And you?"

"Same here. How is Itachi? Does he still have the cold?"

"I don't know," I answered before ushering her inside the house. "He left before I woke up."

"Is that so?" She sat herself on the couch where I led her.

"Hai. Apparently he had to meet at the Hokage's tower."

"Maybe another mission." She folded her legs.

"Maybe... Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure."

oXoXoXoXo

We were sitting on the same couch. She explained to me that Itachi wasn't the type to interact with people so she told me a little about him in order to please him. I learnt that his birthday was the ninth of June. His favourite colour was red and he liked to eat dango. He communicated through actions more than words, hence his habit of remaining silent around me for most of the time.

"He used to be such a sweetheart when he was small," she stated before sipping on the orange juice that I served her. "I used to shower him with attention until Sasuke was born. So most of my attention shifted to Sasuke since I had to watch over him. He's been pressured by his father to join ANBU. So he's become distant from the family." Jealousy?

"Fugaku-san shouldn't push him too much," I replied.

"I've told him that many times but he says that Itachi needs it," she sighed out.

"That's too bad..." I whispered. Not a second passed before the front door swung open revealing an annoyed Itachi.

"Honey!" Mikoto jumped from her seat to greet her son. I laughed as he rolled his eyes when his mother hugged him. "I haven't seen you for so long."

"It's only been two days, kaa-san."

"Two and a half days honey," she corrected him. "How is your cold? Why'd you have to go to the tower?" She pulled away from him and studied his face.

"It's gone and I've received a mission." He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I made some dango for you honey," Mikoto mentioned to Itachi. "They're here in the living room."

"Really?"

"Hai," I answered while pointing to the basket on the table. He turned around and headed over by me. Taking a seat, he grabbed the basket and held up a stick.

"Would you like some orange juice with that, Itachi?" I asked.

"Hai." I rose to my feet and went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I took out the carton and poured him a glass. I returned to see Itachi on his second stick. He must really like those...

"Here you are," I said while resting the glass on the table and taking a seat next to him.

"Now that the both of you all are here, you know that Sasuke's birthday is coming up. And I wanted to throw a surprise party for him."

"When?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. We still have to organize a date. It will have to be after your mission." Itachi nodded in response.

And there was silence. I discreetly sipped on my orange juice while looking at the hem of my shirt.

"You both look so cute together," Mikoto remarked. My head shot up in response while Itachi completely ignored her comment. "Have you both gone out yet?"

Itachi glanced at me before answering. "Iie."

"Why not? You'll bore Sakura if you continue like this Itachi," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Iie, iie," I replied with a chuckle. "I don't even have time to go out ever since I started to work at the hospital and for Tsunade-sama. So it's ok." I explained, ending it off with a smile.

"Oh..." was all she said.

"Would you like some more?" I asked, pointing to her empty glass. She shook her head.

"I'm fine dear."

"Hai." I rose to my feet and went into the kitchen with her dish and washed it. After drying my hands in the hand towel, I returned to the living room, Mikoto-san smiling at me. Weird...

Then she cleared her throat. A think pink eyebrow arched at her random action as I took a seat.

"Sakura." I turned my head to Itachi.

"Hai?"

"Are you busy tonight?" I took a moment to think.

"Iie."

"Would you... would you like to go out tonight?" I looked at him; eyes widened and then realized what was going on. With a giggle, I answered, my lips curling upwards.

"Hai."

oXoXoXoXo

"Are you ready?" I heard Itachi asked from outside.

"Just a minute!" I shouted to him. I was putting my hair up into a messy bun, a few strands hanging loosely. I checked the mirror one last time. A white dress, fitted to the top and flared out at the uneven edges adorned my body, white sandals on my feet and small pearl earrings. With a bit off lip-gloss and blush, I grabbed my purse and made my way to the door.

"I'm ready," I announced, Itachi's back facing me. Slowly, he turned around, his eyes widening a bit. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt and black soft pants. He looked gorgeous! A few seconds passed before he shook his head and spoke up.

"Let's go."

"Hai."

oXoXoXoXo

We had just arrived at the restaurant. Stepping inside, I couldn't help but stand in awe at the lovely interior decorations. I completely turned around while staring at the ceiling with the only word 'wow' slipping passed my lips.

"Are you coming?" I heard a voice that snapped my out of my gaze.

"H-Hai." And I followed him, clutching tightly to my purse. A lot of people were there, especially couples. This place must make a fortune!

There was a man in front of us, escorting Itachi and myself to a four-man dinner table, already occupied by two persons. Nani?

"We've been waiting for you," the raven-haired guy said while draping his arm around his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here, otouto?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed.

"Okaa-san thought it would be a good idea if we had dinner together," he answered while smirking.

"That dress looks lovely on you Sakura," the girl commented.

"Arigatou," I replied before pulling out a chair for me to sit.

"Is that vanilla?" she asked out of the blue. "The scent that you're wearing."

"Hai," I answered and she smiled.

"I already ordered for you both." Anger flickered in Itachi's eyes at Sasuke's recent statement.

"Itachi," I whispered, catching his attention. I sent him a look, telling his to calm down. Inhaling and exhaling deeply with eyes closed, Itachi returned to his cool posture and put it aside.

"So how are you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I put on a bright smile before answering.

"Fine. And you?"

"Same here. Sayuri-chan just got back from a mission."

"Oh..." was all I said. And the silence kicked in. Sayuri leaned towards Sasuke and whispered something in her ear before telling us 'excuse me'. She must be going to the bathroom.

A nervous feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. It was too quiet and it was killing me. Argh! I held my glass of water and brought it to my lips, letting the cool liquid slide down my dry throat.

Sayuri returned to the table just as the waiter approached our table with our dinner.

"Arigatou," I whispered to him while receiving the plate of food.

Once everyone was served, we all picked up our chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu!" Well, except for Itachi.

After twenty minutes of silence, our plates were empty. "That was delicious," I remarked to whoever was listening.

"Hai, hai," Sayuri replied with a smile. I guessed she didn't seem all that bad.

"Sakura." I turned my head to the source of the voice, Sasuke.

"Hai?"

"When was the last time we saw Naruto?"

"Eh..." I thought for a moment before answering. "At the wedding. Why?"

"It's been a while since we all went out together, squad 7."

"Yea... Remember that time when Naruto and you accidentally kissed?"

"Nani?" Sayuri yelped at Sasuke.

"I'll tell you later Sayuri-chan," Sasuke assured her before chuckling. He then turned to me. "We should go out some time." I tilted my head. "You, me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

"That would be great," I added with a smile. As I was about to say something else, Itachi leaned toward me and whispered something in my ear, something that I did not expect.

"Would you like to dance?" My eyes widened on hearing those words and I turned to look at him dumbfounded.

Flashback

_"He used to be such a sweetheart when he was small," she stated before sipping on the orange juice that I served her. "I used to shower him with attention until Sasuke was born. So most of my attention shifted to Sasuke since I had to watch over him."_

End of flashback

I then realized that I was talking to Sasuke more than I should have. Talk about jealous. I inwardly giggled before accepting his offer.

"Sure." Quickly, he rose to his feet and lent me a hand. I stood up and walked gracefully as he lead me to the dancing section. He gently placed his hands on my back, a crimson hue staining my cheeks. As his partner, I placed my hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes, letting Itachi guide me with the song.

**_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_**

Skilfully, he glided to the side, taking me with him. He then stepped backward, making me stumble forward.

**_I dream of fire  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of the mans desire_**

I gasped as his hands drifted south. He had laid his hands on my hips, his calloused fingers holding them firmly. I looked back at him, a smirk tugging at his lips at my flushed face.

**_This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_**

He then took one of my hands and twirled me, my dress flaring out with the spin.

**_And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems_**

I then felt myself being pushed towards him, our bodies dangerously close. Both my palms lay on his chest as he held me. Our breaths mingled, his lips deliciously parted as he held my hips.

**_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_**

Slowly, I snaked my arms around his neck. His deep onyx orbs held my eyes captive as they dug into my soul.

**_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_**

I pressed my body closer to his, enjoying the warmth radiating. I was startled as he leaned his head into my neck, inhaling my perfume.

**_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_**

Following him, I buried my face into the crook of his neck, basking in his masculine scent.

**_Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_**

We stayed on that particular spot but swayed gently in a circle. He isn't that bad... Right then, it felt so... so right. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I cast my eyes downward. We had connected so well just now. I just needed to hear his voice again. Just once more...

"Itachi?" I felt his head shift slightly against mine. I needed to make conversation. "How long is the mission?" He straightened his neck and looked at me.

"Three to four days."

"Anbu?" I asked

"Hai."

"Oh..." I laid my head gently on his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat comforting mine.

"When otou-san had missions," he started, "Okaa-san would see him off." I tilted my head upwards to let him know that I was listening. "Tomorrow," he continued before making eye contact. "Will you see me off?"

We had stopped dancing. I was beyond shocked. My mouth was slightly opened. I breathed... my eyes watered. It was a small request, yet my heart raced.

And I smiled.

"Hai." The word rushed passed my lips with my eyes closed, crinkled like Kakashi-sensei's. I laid my head on his shoulder gently only to feel Itachi's chin rest on me.

"Arigatou," he whispered, his arms tightening around me.

For once in my life... I was happy. Happy with this man, the man that held me in his arms... my husband...

_Itachi..._

_

* * *

_


	7. Arc 1: Chapter 6

ZOMG!!! I heart you guys! thanks soooo much!!!! w00t!

Sadly, school has started and therefore I will not be able to update as frequent as I used to : (

* * *

Chapter 6

BEEP! ... BEEP! ... BEEP ...BEE—

I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it on the ground. My eyelids fluttered open, darkness consuming me. I had set the alarm for 4:30. Slowly but surely, I sat up and looked over at the sleeping form of Itachi, replaying the previous night's events in my mind. A blush was painted on my cheeks as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rose to my feet. Pulling down my nighties so that it reached above my knees, I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. After that I went to the kitchen.

I had put two eggs to boil while I watched over the cooking ramen. Streams of sunlight pierced the windows, dimly illuminating the room. Soft footsteps echoed down the staircase. I lifted my gaze to Itachi who was now entering the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo," I greeted with a smile, to which he returned with a nod. "Breakfast is almost ready." Itachi sat himself down at the table. Turning back to the stove, I checked on the eggs, which seemed to be finished. I carefully took them out and peeled the shell off revealing two perfectly boiled eggs. Tiptoeing to the cupboard above me, I opened it and took out two bowls and dished out the ramen. I then took out a knife and sliced the eggs and placed it to lie along the brim of the bowl.

"There you go," I said while resting his breakfast in front of him before doing the same with mine on the opposite side of the table. I went back to the drawer and took out two pairs of chopsticks, handing him one and keeping the other for myself. Sitting myself down I held the chopsticks in my right hand and began to eat.

oXoXoXoXo

Itachi had just pulled up his left glove and was now tying on his armguards. Kneeling down in front of our dresser, I pulled open the bottom drawer and took out a long thin item, wrapped in red silk. I removed the material and held Itachi's katana while walking over to him. Standing directly behind him, I passed the sheathed sword through the loops at the back of him ANBU vest so that it was tilted making it easy for him to draw his sword.

"There," I whispered. I went back to the bed and retrieved his ANBU mask and handed it to him.

"Let's go," he said.

"Hai."

oXoXoXoXo

I started having difficulty breathing as we neared the gates. Was I being nervous about Itachi going on this mission? I couldn't bring myself to believe that. It must have been something else. But that feeling went away as I saw Tsunade.

"Shishou!" I hollered while running toward her.

"Ah, Sakura. You've come to see Itachi off, I presume"

"Hai," I replied with a smile. Itachi walked up to my side and curtly nodded at her.

"Good to see you, Itachi."

"Same goes for you Hokage-sama." Tsunade pulled out a sac from a pocket in her greet coat.

"You know what to do," she said as she gave it to him. Itachi tucked it in his uniform securely before answering.

"Hai."

"And try not to let it rot like last time."

"Hai."

"Let's go Itachi," an officer alerted behind his mask. With a nod, Itachi placed his mask snugly and headed to the gate. I watched as his retreating back diminished as worry bubbled inside me.

"Wait!" I shouted before running toward him. He stopped abruptly and turned his head slightly. Stopping behind him, I stared at him back, my eyes glistening with tears. Without hesitating, I snaked my arms around his waist and buried my face in his back.

"Be careful," I whispered to him

"Itachi!" the same man reminded.

I looked up and searched for his eyes through the holes, crimson staring at me.

"I'll be fine," he reassured me behind his mask. I hugged him once more before letting him go. I hung my head, a bit embarrassed that I was crying, as he and the other officers left. My head shot up as I felt someone's hand placed on my shoulder.

"Tsunade-shishou?" She smiled.

"Don't worry about him. He's a strong man." She rubbed my back soothingly. I brought my hands to my eyes, wiping away the tears. "Ready to resume work at the hospital?"

"Hai."

oXoXoXoXo

The hospital was rather busy that day. Apparently Neji, Lee-san and Ten-Ten just came back from a mission and were lodged in for minor injuries. Tsunade-shishou let me out at 5pm.

As I stepped out, I ran into Ino.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-chan!" And we hugged and began to walk.

"So, how's everything?" she asked with a frown. She gasped when I smiled.

"Things are great," I answered her.

"Nani?" She turned her head to me and grabbed my wrist. "We need to talk!"

oXoXoXoXo

It turned out that she was returning to the flower shop from her lunch break. She stood behind the desk and leaned on her elbows.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"He's not that bad," I responded. "I must say that he's more good looking than Sasuke. We went out last night."

"Really? How'd it go?"

"It was wonderful." I felt heat rush up to my cheeks.

"What did you all do?" she asked, interested in the previous night's events.

"We went to dinner only to find out that we were dining with Sasuke and his girlfriend."

"Ouch."

"Yea, and he asked me to dance."

"And how was that?"

"It was so special," I muttered while staring at the wall, recalling the song. At that point, the bell to the top of the door rang.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Ino!"

"Hey Naruto," I greeted him. He stopped by the roses.

"You think Hinata-chan will like this?" he asked while picking up a white rose.

"Hai!" we both answered. Bringing it to the cashier, Naruto took out his frog-like purse and paid for the flower.

"Are you guys coming to the Gion festival?" he asked while putting it away, Ino wrapping the rose in pink paper.

"When is it?"

"This Sunday. Hinata-chan and I are going."

"Sounds cool," I said, Ino agreeing with me.

"Great. Well, I'm off. Bye!" He waved and left.

"I better be going too Ino-chan. See you later."

"Ja ne!"

oXoXoXoXo

I just came out of the bathroom, dressed in my nighties. Picking up the comb, I sat at the edge of the bed and combed my hair. When I was done, I returned the comb and climbed into bed, ready to sleep.

But I couldn't.

That night felt so different. No matter how many times I closed my eyes and told myself to fall asleep, something kept nagging me. Sighing with defeat, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. My gazed shifted to the left, over to Itachi's side. There, lay his pillow, his side of the sheets.

But no Itachi.

Turning onto my side, I looked at the empty space beside me, wishing he were there. I would have to go through two more nights of this before he came back. But I had done it for sixteen years, haven't I? Slept by myself with no trouble. So why couldn't I just do it for three nights? It's like the chocolate cake you never had. You would live perfectly without it. But once you've tasted it, you'll want it... need it.

Was it the same for him? Itachi?

I scooted over to his side and grabbed his pillow, wrapping my arms around it. I inhaled his faint scent and sighed. I was craving for his presence, his being, his everything. That's all I wanted, that was all I needed then.

I just wanted him near me... just wanted him near me.

I curled up, clinging desperately to his pillow, as if it were him. I prayed for his welfare during the mission, for his safe return. _Oh Kami-sama, just bring him back to me... _

Fresh tears trickled down the side of my face and onto his pillow. I shut my eyes tight, squeezing the moisture out. Eventually, My body was drugged with tire and I fell asleep.

oXoXoXoXo

I walked up the staircase of the Hokage tower. Meeting up with the wooden door, I lightly knocked on it receiving a 'come in' at once. As I entered, I gaped at the amount of paper work stacked up on her desk. I couldn't even see her face.

"Ohaiyo Sakura! I have some work for you," a voice sounded from behind the sheets. _Some?_

"Ohaiyo Shishou..." I returned the greeting, thinking whether I should back away slowly or make a run for it. Taking one cautious step backward at a time, I eased my way to the door only to hear a stern voice in my ear.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Eheheh.. hehe ..eh..." I sheepishly scratched the back of my head, trying to come up with an answer. "Why, I was just going to my office."

"Well you certainly can't go to the office empty-handed," she replied. _Damn_

"But of course..." I sweat dropped before walking to her desk and picking up a tall stack of paper.

"That's a good girl! Now off you go," she shooed me out of her office. I gasped as she slammed the door in my face. _Oh well..._

I walked a little way down before entering my office. Seating myself behind my desk, I shrugged and busied myself with work.

oXoXoXoXo

Surprisingly, the next day flew by quickly and it was night. I was sitting down on a chair in the kitchen and talking to Ino. She had called to check up on me.

"So when is he coming back?"

"He's supposed to come back tomorrow."

"Are you excited?"

"Yea. I asked Mikoto-san to show me how to make dango so that I could make some for him when he returns."

"Ohh, how sweet!"

"Hehe." And there was silence until something that had been harassing me popped into my head.

"Ino-chan?"

"Hai?"

"What... what is love?"

"That's kinda tough. Let's see... well, love is when you can't stop thinking about the person. I think about Shika-kun all the time."

"Anything else?"

"Mmm... well I guess love is when you worry about them. Like when Shika-kun has to do missions, he tells me that I freak out. Why?"

"Nothing," I blurted out.

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

"Iie," I answered. "I'm just a little confused."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I have to go. Gotta open the flower shop early tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Ja ne."

click

I hooked the phone back and sighed. I was confused, confused about my feelings for him. Thoughts of it flooded my mind as I walked up the staircase and into the bedroom. Plopping onto the bed, I shifted my legs onto it and lay down on my side, facing the wall. My hands automatically stretched out, bringing his pillow into my arms, as I had done the two previous nights before. _He's coming back tomorrow, Sakura! _A smile gracefully curled my lips as I thought of his return. I clamped my hand on my mouth as soon as a giggle erupted from my lips.

It was only three days. Why was I getting hyped up just for his return? It didn't make sense. I turned on my back, my arms still squeezing the pillow lifelessly and my eyes glued to the ceiling. _Itachi... _I blushed when I thought of him. I longed to hear his voice, even if it was monotone. It drove me crazy. _Argh. Get over yourself, Sakura! You're not his fan girl. _But I was his wife, Uchiha Itachi's wife.

"Itachi..." I whispered to myself as I rolled onto my side again, a warm sensation spreading throughout me. _Itachi... _Gosh, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like he was a drug, as if I were hooked on him. Then, Ino's words entered my thoughts.

_"Love is when you can't stop thinking about the person... you worry about them..."_

Then it hit me. _I love him..._

_

* * *

_

Hope that you all are pleased with the chapter. And don't forget to review! Thanks : )


	8. Arc 1: Chapter 7

Yea I know I took long to update, but I had school and then writer's block sucks. But here it is. I know Itachi's OOC but for the sake of the story, let him be. And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7

I was up and about since 6 in the morning. I was so excited that I couldn't help myself from giggling. Not only did my periods finish that morning, but also today was **the **day. _He's coming back today. Cha! _By the time I was finished sweeping and dressed, it was 10am and I was now leaving home to go to the grocery. Stepping inside the large building, I headed straight for the flour section and picked up a pack of rice flour. I also grabbed a box of green tea and carried it to the cashier. Taking out my wallet, I paid the lady and exited. On my way back, I ran into Naruto who was with Jiraiya-sama.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Naruto! Jiraiya-sama, what's up?" I walked toward them and joined their stroll.

"Ah nothin'. We just came back from the hot springs," the old man replied with a grin.

"But it's so hot today!" I exclaimed while wiping my forehead. A few seconds later, I realized why and sweat dropped at once. _Old pervert..._

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Just came from the grocery. Itachi is returning today," I informed him with a smile.

"Is that so?" the old man asked.

"Hai."

oXoXoXoXo

After my walk with them, I returned home and placed the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. With a smile, I packed the items away and headed upstairs to change into something much cooler.

Stepping down from the last step, I sighed as tied up my hair in a high bun. I wore a white vest and a short red pants. I walked towards the windows and opened them, feeling the breeze graze my skin.

"Much better," I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes and basked in the winds.

"I must agree." I gasped as I heard that familiar monotone voice. _Itachi? _Quickly, I spun around, locking eyes with onyx.

"Itachi!" I cried, running up to him and holding him in my arms. _He's finally back. _I released him at once on hearing him grunt.

"Gomen," I apologized sheepishly. "Eheh hehe..." I didn't want to freak him out. That was the last thing I wanted to do. So I did what was best. "So how was the mission?" I backed away, giving him some space.

"Successful, but minor injuries hence the groaning when you squeezed me."

"Gomen..." I repeated while turning my head away. In an instant, I looked back at him with a smile on my face. "I can heal you." Taking his hand, I led him up the staircase, into our room and bathroom. I placed a single finger to my lip, receiving the arc of an eyebrow from Itachi.

"Do we have some sort of tub?" I asked. He paused before answering.

"Maybe in the store room." And I set off.

oXoXoXoXo

With the wooden tub filled with hot water, I stood behind Itachi and stripped him of his weapons and placed them on ground. I returned to him and took of his arm guards and gloves and neatly lay them near his weapons. Now standing in front of him, I touched the zipper his ANBU vest and slowly pulled it down. As it flew open, I stepped closer to him and pulled it off. My heart raced at the proximity between us, the way he studied my every movement. Fingering the hem of his black armhole top, I lifted it and in response, he raised his arms in the air and allowed me to take it off. I dropped the thin material and stared at his chest, rising and falling with each intake of air. My finger lingered across his chiseled torso, tracing bruises from previous battles. The single digit then faltered toward the wound in his side. Focusing green charka to my right hand, I brought it to the gash, seeing his flesh knit back together nicely. After healing him, my hand slid downward.

That's when my eyes lay upon his pants. They were still to be removed. Gaining enough courage, my hand traveled south only to be stopped by Itachi's grip.

"I can move on from here." I stared up at him, and then bowed my head in embarrassment and responded.

"Hai." He released my hand and waited for me to leave. Bending down, I picked up his things and closed the door behind me. Leaning against it, my eyes welled with tears as I bit my lip. I didn't want to be rejected... again. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him. I shut my eyes, feeling the salt-water crawl down my face. I breathed out heavily before pushing myself off the door and heading downstairs to wash his bloodstained clothes.

Outside in the back was a line to hang up clothes and some clothes pins. I was able to find a bucket in the storeroom. I stooped down and dipped his vest into the water, drenching it before wringing it. My eyes caught the rip at the side of it. I stood and hung it before stooping down again and repeating the process with his black top. Done with washing, I stared into the bucket of water. A frown graced my lips as I saw my reflection, hazed from the crimson tint of blood. Holding the handle, I stood and emptied the bucket in a nearby drain and washed my hands on entering the house.

oXoXoXoXo

The sun was now setting, a beautiful splay of red, orange and pink staining the sky. I had taken down his ANBU clothes and slung them over my shoulder. Turning off the stove, I fetched a bowl and a glass since the dumplings and green tea that I made for Itachi were finished cooking. Placing the dishes on a tray, I steadily walked up the stairs, careful not to spill the tea. Standing before the bedroom door, I opened it slowly, the sleeping form of Itachi on the bed revealed. Quietly, I entered the room and put the tray on the side table.

And the phone rang loudly. _So much for being quiet... _I leapt toward the ringing item and picked up the receiver.

"Good evening," I greeted. "Oh, hi Mikoto-san... Yes he's back. He's resting now... Ah yes, what time is it? ... Ok no problem... Alright bye." I hung the phone.

"Okaa-san?" I heard Itachi asked. I jumped on hearing his voice.

"Hai. She wanted to confirm that Sasuke's dinner party was tomorrow at six." I walked around the bed to where he lay and sat at the edge.

"Slept well?" I asked while taking the tray from the side table and placing it on my lap.

He shook his head. "Too hot" came his reply. He sat up, exposing his upper body. My eyes rushed down to his side and my hand caressed the well-healed wound.

"It's healed..." I muttered before gazing into his the bottomless black of his eyes. "Anyway," I regained myself. "I made something for you to eat. I uncovered the plate and revealed a bowlful of dumplings.

"You know how to make dango?" he asked.

"I asked Mikoto-san to teach me." I blushed a bit. "I thought you would appreciate it." I lowered my head, forced to stare at the silk sheets.

"I do." I looked up at him, catching what seemed to be a smile if you looked really hard.

"Eat up," I whispered to him while gripping the tray, rising to my feet and resting it to his side. I walked over to the drawer and pulled out a small box. Opening it, I took out a needle and some thread. I then sat myself on a chair in the balcony and began to sew, mending his uniform.

After ten minutes, I completed my task and returned to the bedroom with clothes in hand. Approaching the cupboard, I opened it and hung it in before closing it. With a sigh, I turned around to see Itachi, who still sat up but whose eyes were shut. I noticed the empty bowl and smiled. I retrieved the tray and took it downstairs, washing up the dishes and returning upstairs.

I took out a clean pair of nighties and panties and made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Stripping myself of all clothes, I entered the shower and pulled the curtain closed. I adjusted the temperature of the water before turning the middle tap and relaxing under the warm water. Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts float across to Itachi.

oXoXoXoXo

I had just dried myself and was now dressing. I slipped on my panties and then my nightwear that ended just above my knees. I collected my dirty clothes and dumped them into the basket and hung my towel on the bar. My hand reached out to unlock the door and open it. I saw his head turn toward me and then back to whatever he was looking at before. Slowly but surely, I made my way to the bed and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Better."

"That's great," I said. I glanced away and placed my hands neatly on my lap. He was back, but I couldn't find myself to smile. I didn't understand. That morning, I was so excited. So what happened?

I was worried. Not about him, but for myself. Worried that he wouldn't accept me, worried that he wouldn't want me... worried that he wouldn't love me. What if he didn't return the feelings I harboured for him? _Oh Kami... _Tears trickled softly down as my body trembled with fear of rejection. I needed to know... needed to know if he loved me... needed to know now...

I looked up with a tear-stained face and grabbed his hand with mine. Inching closer to him, I looked him in the eye, tears spilling now.

"Itachi..." I whispered before claiming his lips. With all my might, I kissed him, just wanting him near me. I kissed him, making him feel what I felt for him. I poured out my heart, my love for him within that short space of time.

But I receive no such response.

I pulled away, breaking the kiss and staring up at him, his stoic expression ever present. It was evident at that moment.

He didn't love me.

"G-Gomen," I stuttered, while releasing his hand and moving away from him. I wanted to scream as the pain suffocated me, suffocated my heart. I gasped for air and breathed out heavily as I cried; my nighties damp with salt water. Just as I was about to get up, I felt a hand on my wrist. Immediately, I shot my head back at him.

"Sakura..." his nonchalant voice sounded. He pulled at my hand, forcing me to sit back down. My eyes widened at the contact of his hand on my cheek as he cupped my face. He seemed to be hesitant but then brought himself closer to me, our lips a few centimetres away. My eyes fluttered close at the touch of his lips brushing gently against mine. Uncertainty grew in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure if I could trust him but that all faded when he held my chin and deepened the kiss. At first, I was tense, but then I melted into him as his hand drifted to my side, pulling me closer to him until I was straddling him. I felt his palms rest on my exposed thighs, since my nighties had ridden up all the way to my hips.

I leaned forward and placed my forehead against his and gazed at him, trapped in the drowning onyx of his eyes. He brought his hand back to my face and wiped the moist trails away with his thumb. I placed open palms on the bed and pushed myself up to him, kissing him again only to feel his grip on my hips as he pulled me back down onto him. I gasped in reflex as something hard jabbed me directly between my legs. As he forced me further down, I moaned into the kiss and began to grind my hips, effectively rubbing myself and a moistness into him.

It was unbearably hot. I could feel the beads of sweat slowly making it way down from my temple. His wet tongue brushed against my dry lips as I cupped his face and intensified our kiss. His hands lingered at the hem of my clothes before he began to lift it. _Oh Itachi, just take it off... _And he started to. I raised my arms and pulled away from him only to have my nighties discarded onto the floor. And in a flash, he rolled over onto me and pinned my arms down on either side of my head. I lay underneath him flushed, with embarrassment written all over my face upon realization that I wasn't wearing a bra. But he didn't seem to pay attention to that. Instead, he gazed at me, as if searching for something in my eyes. Perhaps my soul?

Thoughts were put aside as his lips descended softly onto my cheek and toward my lips. He brought my two wrists together and held it down with one hand while he other clutched my hip and caressed upward. At my neck, he lightly gripped it and ravished my lips.

"I-Itachi..." I whispered between our kisses. His hand slid back down between my breasts and onto my stomach while he grazed his lips on my neck. My heart picked up its pace as he slowly tugged at my panties, about to fully expose me. When he finally slipped off the final piece of clothing, I shut my eyes close and held my breath as he spread my legs open with a single knee. I began to grow nervous and Itachi seem to notice because he planted a deep kiss on my cheek as if to calm me down. My eyelids flew open at the sensation of something prodding at my entrance. _Nani? _A gasp escaped my lips as I figured out what it was, with the help of Itachi placing his tip inside. _When did he_— I groaned as pain bubbled my between my legs and darted out into my stomach. My attempt to pull away was futile as he gripped my hip with his free hand and held me down, easing into me.

"Itachi..." I mewled. I tilted my head forward toward our joined bodies but my wrists were further pinned to the bed while he leaned in. I never felt so... full. _Oh Kami... _It felt like forever until he stopped moving. It took a while before I became accustomed to the unusual feeling. Noticing this, he dragged himself out and pushed his way back in forcing my back to arc and pressing my breasts into his chest.

He continued his grueling paced until he had me whining for him to go faster. Complying with my pleas, he progressively sped up, my hips jerking wildly with his every thrust. His hand then held my throat as our lips met, muffling my moans. I blushed as he grunted into my mouth, the fact that I made him do that painting my thoughts at that moment. I gasped as my hips bucked involuntarily, followed by a series of noises that I never knew I could make.

I felt my skin flush when jolts of pleasure shot through me. They came more frequently as the time passed, having my head toss from side to side with my hair in my face. I was certain that I was reaching something, but what? I whimpered as he hooked his hand under my knee, widened my legs and picked up his pace, ramming into me and causing my body to rub up against the silken sheets. My breathing suddenly became laboured and my back further arched till the point that I thought it would break.

And I screamed.

It was like a dam bursting within me. The only word on my mind; I couldn't help but cry his name over and over as if fire consumed me while our bodies molded into one. His free hand clutched my ribs as his body began to shudder before he growled in release. I sighed in response to the feeling of unfamiliar warmth spreading in me, welcoming it. I sank back into the bed and lay defenselessly under him as if in defeat. Not wanting to crush me, Itachi pulled out and rolled onto his back to my left before catching his breath.

While still breathing heavily, I felt the sheets being thrown over me. My hand grabbed the edge and yanked it up to hide my nakedness from him despite our most recent actions. I turned my head, my gaze shifting on him, who lay on his side facing me. His body began to move closer to me. He stretched out his hand to my hair only to twirl a lock of pink tresses between his fingers, to which I easily blushed. His hand then slithered down my side, where he pulled me toward him, making me face him also.

Softly, I cupped his face with one hand and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation as my hand slid down to his biceps and traced his ANBU tattoo. Done with that, I brought my hand back to his face and pecked his lips.

"Goodnight Itachi," I wished him before turning my back to him, still within his arms. His hold around my waist tightened as his lips neared my ear.

"Goodnight," he whispered before pressing his lips into my cheek.

* * *


	9. Arc 1: Chapter 8

Thank you guys for the reviews and support! They fuel me to continue my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8

"Mmm..." I groaned. I breathed in and sighed before opening my eyes. A smile graced my lips as I found myself facing Itachi, his hand around my waist. He was already awake.

"Ohaiyo Itachi," I whispered to him.

"Ohaiyo," he returning the greeting. I pecked his lips with mine and snuggled up to him, receiving a snort. I swung my arms around him and hugged him tightly, basking in his strong masculine scent.

"Oh!" I squealed, realizing what I had to do today. A black elegant eyebrow arched in question. "I have to get a birthday present for Sasuke. Tonight is the dinner."

"Hn." I looked up at him and cupped his face.

"Would you like to come?" I offered. He closed his eyes before answering.

"I'd prefer to stay home." Disappointed with his response, I pouted while lazily caressing his chest.

"Please?" I asked but received no answer. I huffed in defeat while turning onto my back. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll pass."

"Oh, ok." I sat up, hugging the sheets to my chest and swung my feet over the bed. "I better get going then." Scanning the ground for my discarded clothes from the previous night, I soon found my panties and slipped them on. I rose to my feet and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside with the door locked, I leaned back on it, my head hanging. _Did I do something wrong? _I didn't understand him. _One second, he's like this then the other he's like that_. Nevertheless, I put those thoughts aside and slid off my underwear before going into the shower and taking a bath.

oXoXoXoXo

"I'm gone Itachi," I announced before closing the front door, fresh breeze lashing me in my face. With wallet in pocket, I set out to the town. I strolled down the village's main road, my head turning from side to side at all the shops.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

"Eh?" I turned around only to see a blur of yellow, orange and black swirl before me. I dropped all gloom from this morning as a smile lit up on my face.

"Naruto!" I ran toward him with arms open and hugged him on contact.

"What's up Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing much." I let go of him before ruffling his blonde locks. "Just came out to look for a present for Sasuke."

"For real? Me too!" he answered back enthusiastically. "Maybe we can look together."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied while nodding. "Let's go then."

oXoXoXoXo

After looking around for some time, we finally found something suitable for Sasuke. We bought separate gifts for him, mine being a dagger with the Uchiha clan symbol engraved on then. I heard that he collected them so I thought that he'd appreciate it. We had stopped off for lunch by Ichiraku's, Naruto paying for the both of us. I remembered to buy some take-away ramen for Itachi before returning home.

On entering the Uchiha compound, several of Itachi's relatives greeted me. I felt so welcomed and smiled back at them, especially the old couple. As I turned the corner of the road, I noticed Itachi talking to three men by the door. Approaching the house, they stopped their conversation and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Iie," the three men muttered to me and continued to stare. I became quite uncomfortable and so I hid myself behind Itachi and gripped his arm with my free hand.

"Sakura," I heard him say my name.

"Hai?"

"Get inside." My eyes widened at his command, his voice drenched with indifference. Did something happen while I was away? I frowned and nodded before going inside and placing his food on the counter. I turned my head toward the open door and caught Itachi stuffing a slip of paper in his pocket before gently closing the door. As he passed me straight, worry swept my away.

"Itachi? What's going—"

"Nothing."

"But—"

"Not now Sakura." I jumped at the grimness in his voice. I turned away with tears in my eyes.

"Gomen," I apologized with a broken voice, not sure of what I was sorry for.

"Hn." I decided to shut myself. Anything that I said would have most likely further aggravated him, and I didn't want that. I would give him some time to cool off before I went back to him. After ten minutes of waiting, I took his food with me upstairs and into our room.

"Itachi?" I asked on opening the door. I glanced about the room but no sign of him. My head turned toward he balcony as a sudden gush of wind hit me.

"Itachi?" I asked again, nearing the open door. I found him leaning forward on the railing with both hands, his back facing me. "I brought something for you to eat."

"Iie."

"Please—"

"I'm not hungry," he replied without turning around.

"But Itachi, you haven't eaten anything for the day. You need to eat."

"Listen," his stern voice returned. He turned around and violently knocked the food out of my hand and continued. "I don't need you to tell me what I need and what I don't. I already know. And right now, what I don't need is you on my back."

I stepped back and brought my hand to my mouth in disbelief. Who was this standing in front of me? Where was the Itachi with whom I danced at the restaurant? Where was the Itachi to whom I made love the previous night? Where was my Itachi-kun?

"I... I was only trying to help..." I muttered while staring at the ground.

"You weren't helping." Tears burst through and flowed freely. I didn't understand. I couldn't understand. What happened? What about last night? Did it not mean anything to him? Why was he acting like this? So blunt... My shoulders shuddered as my attempt to control my emotions weakened.

I stood in that same spot, my eyes glued to the food splayed messily on the ground. Then, the shrill ring of the telephone shattered the stillness. I locked eyes with him before tearing them away as the phone rang again.

I turned my head toward our bedroom before walking briskly to answer the call, all while clearing my throat and wiping away the salty moisture from my flushed face. My shaky hand grabbed the receiver and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered quickly. "Oh hi Naruto... I'm fine... I've been coughing a bit... don't worry... eh, about quarter to six... no problem... alright bye." After hearing the click, I sighed loudly and hung the phone.

"What did he want?" I heard a voice from behind, causing me to jump in reaction.

"He wanted to know what time we would be going across," I answered without turning around.

"We?"

"Hai."

"I'm not going."

"Nani?" I asked and spun around in an instant. But he didn't reply. Instead he just walked away toward the door. I dropped myself onto the bed and stared at the exit, where he was just seconds ago. My eyes wandered about the room until they rested on the clock. _6:07pm I should be getting ready now... _

oXoXoXoXo

I knocked on the door and pulled back my hand. I was presently standing in front of the house of my in-laws with Sasuke's gift in hand. Soon, Itachi's mother who was smiling brightly received me into her home.

"Hello dear," she greeted me.

"Hi Mikoto," I replied. She stepped aside and let me in before closing the door behind us.

"Where's Itachi?" she asked on realization of his absence. I twirled around with sadness glazing my eyes but wore a simple smile.

"He's a bit tired from the mission," I lied. "He decided to stay home and rest."

"Aw, he must be so exhausted," she remarked with a motherly tone.

"Hai."

"You can put the present on the table inside."

"Hai."

"Anyway," she started. "Naruto is already in the living room. You can wait there until Sasuke comes home."

"Arigatou," I thanked her before being ushered to the guests' area. Once within the light, the blonde jumped up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped before rushing to hug me. From the time he embraced me, I forgot everything that had happened earlier. He had this amazing ability to make everyone around him happy despite his or her situations.

"Naruto..." I wrapped my arms around him tightly, receiving a groan from him.

"Ack! Not so tight!" he complained. On releasing him, I crinkled my eyes closed and chuckled.

"Gomen!" I apologized.

"Hey, I think Sasuke is coming!" Mikoto interrupted us.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Let hide!"

"Not so loud, baka," I told him while hitting his head.

"Eheheh," he replied while rubbing his head. With that, Mikoto switched off the light and we hid in various places in the living room.

"Anyone home?" a male voice echoed from outside. The door slowly swung open before he stepped in. "Hello?" I had to cover Naruto's mouth with my hand to prevent him from bursting out in laughter. "I'll just switch the light on," we heard him talk to himself. Once the lights flew on, Naruto, Mikoto and myself jumped from our hiding spots.

"Happy birthday Sasuke!" He jumped in surprise and chuckled.

"I think you've got the wrong person. Hehehe," he remarked. Naruto and I sweat dropped with disbelief as our sensei stood before us sheepishly scratching his head.

"Is anyone home?" we heard another voice from outside sound.

"Shhh," I quietened everyone. The light was switched off again before we returned to our original placed, Kakashi-sensei having to find a spot. Once we heard voices, we alerted one another silently.

"Gee, it's dark in here Sasuke-kun," I heard a girl say, which was most likely Sayuri

"I'll flip on the switch." As soon as he did, we shot up.

"Happy birthday Sasuke!" we all screamed, including Sayuri. He yelped and then broke out laughing.

"I don't believe you guys," he remarked before turning to the girl beside him. "Is this why you kept holding me back in the restaurant?"

"Hai," she answering before pecking his cheek and receiving a snort.

"Anyway," Mikoto began. "Let's eat!"

oXoXoXoXo

"That was great Mikoto-san!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I must agree Mrs. Uchiha," Kakashi commented

"Arigatou."

"Where's otou-san?"

"At the police station. You know him... always working."

"Yeah. And onii-san?"

"Sakura said that he's tired from his mission."

"Liar." I shot up my head on hearing this. Did he see through my lie. "Itachi never liked surprise parties." I averted my gaze, sighing inwardly since I didn't have to explain. _Itachi... did you cool of yet? I hope you're okay... please be okay when I come home..._

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke call, pulling me back to reality. I quickly turned my head in his direction. "You ok? You kinda zoned out on us."

"Hai," I replied automatically with a nod. A smile was plastered on my face while looking about the kitchen.

"Gift time!" Naruto announced. Naruto left the table only to return with both our gifts before handing them to Sasuke. "Open mine first!" And he did just that. He reached his hand into the box after stripping it of it's gift paper. His eyes twitched as he held out the material of a shirt.

"What the— I heart tomatoes?..." he read the text printed out on the tee-shirt slowly. "Naruto..." he said, his voice straining to lash out.

"Kawaii!" the girl next to him chirped.

"Err... yea," was all Sasuke could say.

"Open Sakura-chan's gift!"

"Be quiet Naruto!" I hushed him after bonking him in the head.

"Ow!"

"I love this." Both Naruto and I turned to Sasuke who was holding the dagger in his hand. "And it has the fan engraved on it." He looked up to me. "Where'd you get this?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Here's my gift," the copy nin said while handing Sasuke a small rectangular parcel. "Don't open it here."

"And why not?" Mikoto asked, to which Kakashi laughed defensively.

"It's nothing. Really." She looked at him questioningly before returning her attention to us.

"Would you all like seconds?" she asked us. We all answered 'no' and thanked her anyway. "Well I'll just take these into the kitchen."

"Would you like some help Mikoto?" I offered while getting out of my seat.

"How nice of you Sakura." I collected everyone's dishes and brought them to the sink in the kitchen.

"I wash and you can dry," she said. "You can find a towel in the cupboard up there." With that, we started the process easily.

"So how was the dinner at the restaurant?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Uh... it was nice." I felt a tad bit uncomfortable talking to his mother about these sorts of things.

"I heard that the two of you danced," she continued as she was handing me a glass. "Sasuke-chan told me."

"Hai."

"I'm sure you had to drag him to do that." She chuckled at her statement.

"Iie," I replied while shaking my head. "He asked me."

"Nani?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Is that so?"

"Hai." I placed the now dried cup on the rack. "But I think he was distracting me."

"From what?"

"Sasuke and I were having a conversation and he just asked me." She laughed at this.

"As I told you before, he gets jealous quickly. That was just Itachi being Itachi," she remarked while smiling. She handed me another glass and spoke again.

"He must really like you."

The glass almost slipped out of my hand. _Yea… sure. And knock the food out of my hands too. _

"You think so?" I asked a question any girl would ask in this situation.

"He just has a hard time showing emotions." She sighed while scrubbing the saucer with the soapy sponge. "I blame his father. Works him too hard." She frowned but continued to clean the dish. A pang of pity clenched my heart. She was a mother like any other that simply cared for her children. I admired her.

"Don't worry." She looked across to me. "I'll try my best," I promised. And I would.

"Arigatou, Sakura."

oXoXoXoXo

I lifted my head unto the blackened skies littered with stars. I lowered my head and continued walking on the road. I had left Sasuke's party about ten minutes and was heading back home with food in my hand. Mikoto hand given me some to give to Itachi. Hopefully he would eat it.

Finally I reached the house and opened the door. Before going upstairs, I picked up a pair of chopsticks for Itachi. On entering our room I saw that I was empty. _Maybe he left... _But then a noise from outside told me that I was wrong. I turned to the left, the closed door to the balcony meeting my eyes. _Is he still outside? _I stepped toward the door and opened it. I found Itachi sitting in the corner on my right.

"Itachi?" He twisted his head up and looked at me. I walked up to him and kneeled at his side. "Is everything ok?" I asked while rubbing his back. No answer left his lips but I wasn't going to push him like earlier.

"Mikoto brought some food for you." I gently placed the food on the ground. Before he could protest, I continued. "But you don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Our eyes locked for a moment before he broke the trance.

"Arigatou." A small smile lit my lips.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the bedroom." He didn't respond, but I knew he heard me. I cupped his face and softly kissed his forehead before I rose to me feet and exited, closing the door behind me.

_Well, that went well... _I huffed out a breath of air and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

oXoXoXoXo

I was lying on the bed but not sleeping. I couldn't. Itachi hadn't come inside. I glanced across to the alarm clock. Two hours had passed. _What is he doing? _I sat up, swung my feet over the edge of the bed and got up. On tiptoes, I advanced to the door and opened the door, careful not to make any noise. I shivered from a gust of cold wind that hit me. My eyes softened as my gaze lay on the sleeping form of Itachi. As I stepped closer, an empty bowl sat next to him. I picked it up and took it to the kitchen and washed it before returning to the bedroom. Then an idea struck me. From the bed, I took a pillow and the sheets and carried them with me into the balcony.

Stooping down I pushed Itachi a bit forward and placed the pillow behind him. Feeling the contact, he woke up instantly and shot open his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," I whispered. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Comfortable?"

"Hai." I smiled before sitting next to him and wrapping the sheets around us. He looked at me strangely.

"Go back to sleep," I told him. He listened and closed his eyes. Hesitantly, I snuggled up to him and snaked an arm around his torso. I felt his body tense a bit before relaxing.

"Goodnight Itachi-kun." I planted a deep kiss on his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hn."

* * *

Please remember to review, thanks. 


	10. Arc 1: Chapter 9

Thanks to all my reviewers especially Gothic Saku-chan and Heartless Ghostie. You both are always reviewing on my story. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 9 

_thump thump... thump thump... _The soft beating of a heart flooded my ears, coaxing me into consciousness. My shut eyes were opened after the fluttering of pale eyelids but squinted as streams of bursting sunlight entered them. Finally adjusting to the intensity of light around me, I gave myself some room and leaned back on the wall behind me. My head inevitably turned to the man next to me. He looked so peaceful while resting. The way his chest heaved regularly with each intake and release of breath; how his ebony bangs fell in his face, covering his hooded eyes that held so much mystery.

I just had to laugh to myself because I didn't understand.

How could I have been obsessing over Sasuke while completely ignoring this extremely handsome man that lived in the same house as him? Never had he caught my eye when I visited my team member.

But he managed to catch my heart after a few days of living together. Hopefully he forgot about the day before, about what happened between us.

I stood slowly, careful not to nudge his sleeping form. Once on my two feet, I stepped toward the railing and leaned on it, taking in the fresh scent of an early morning.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan!" I heard a voice from below. Looking down, I saw the old couple from down the street waving at me.

"Ohaiyo," I replied with a warm smile.

"Ohaiyo Itachi-chan!"

"Ohaiyo." Startled, I turned to the side and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"When you got up," he answered my unasked question.

"Oh..." I looked back down below only to realize that the old couple was gone. With eyes cast down, I let the nothingness consume us until the shuffling of feet disturbed the silence. Once he was gone, I backed up to the wall as a sigh of worry slipped through my lips. The sound of sprinkling water clouded the air and I concluded that he was taking a shower. Pushing away from the wall, I neglected the negative thoughts and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

oXoXoXoXo

I sat opposite from him at the table. We were quietly eating breakfast with no exchange of words. I couldn't help but let my mind wander about the day before. _He's still upset… what should I do? _I looked up to him, who seemed to pay no attention to the obvious tension between us. I couldn't possibly approach him on the subject. He'd blow up. Yet, I couldn't forget it. It was still hurting me. Everything that's happened to him, were like worms eating away at whatever relationship we had.

My eyes began watering as my mind drowned in the pool of thoughts. Where was our marriage heading? Did it mean anything to him? Did he even care? The negativities forced tears out of my eyes while my body was hunched over my meal. I just felt like—

I jumped in reflex as the telephone rang loudly throughout the kitchen. I glanced over to Itachi who simply ignored the first signal. Then it rang again. In reaction, I rushed to my feet and to the phone and answered it.

"Ohaiyo... I'm fine Ino. You?... Things are great... I forgot about that. Tonight?... I doubt he wants to go. I don't even think he knows about that... It's not that easy... I'll get back to you later... alright, ja ne." click

As soon as I hung up, the phone rang again. "Ohaiyo... Hi Mikoto." I felt Itachi's eyes on me when saying her name. "Everything is fine... Funny, my friend just called me about that... I don't know, it's up to Itachi, how he's feeling... I guess you can say so... I'll ask him... alright, thanks for calling... bye." click

"What did she want?" I heard his voice right behind me. With a swift turn, I faced him and answered.

"She wanted to know if we were going to the festival tonight..." He closed his eyes as if searching for a reply.

"We're not," he simply said. I lowered my eyes with disappointment but nevertheless accepted it.

"Hai."

oXoXoXoXo

I was washing the dishes and replaying what had happened yesterday, trying to make sense out of it. Itachi had disappeared from the kitchen. Deep in thought, I hadn't heard the knocking on the door until someone spoke loudly.

"Is anyone home?" I would have dropped the plate on the ground if it weren't for my reflexes.

"In a minute!" I shouted loudly. After drying my hands, I ran toward the front door and opened it.

"Gomen— Mikoto?" She smiled back at me.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked kindly.

"Iie! Come in, please." I stepped aside, allowing her to enter the house. I closed the door and walked her to the living room. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thanks." She patted the seat next to her on the couch, signaling me to sit.

"Hai." obeying her. I found myself seated next to her within seconds.

"Have you talked to Itachi about tonight?" Her question wiped the smile off m face.

"He said that we wouldn't be going."

"I suspected as much." My head shot up. "We usually go as a family to festivals but he's rather distant from the family... I'll try to persuade him."

"Arigatou, Mikoto."

oXoXoXoXo

Mikoto stayed for the afternoon and helped me with cooking lunch.

"Are you sure Fugaku-san doesn't mind?" I asked again while setting the table.

"No need to worry Sakura-chan. Fugaku can cook for himself... well let's hope." We both began to laugh until footsteps interrupted us.

"You're finally here Itachi-chan?" she asked. I spun around and met Itachi face to face.

"I was sharpening my weapons."

"Anyway, tonight we're going to the festival."

"We're not going."

"Fugaku wants you there." My head was turning from side to side, looking at the members of the discussion as they spoke. I returned my attention to Itachi, waiting for his response. His eyes twitched for a moment before he answered.

"Fine."

"Then it's settled." her warm smile lit the room. "Let's have lunch."

oXoXoXoXo

The meal was just delicious. After eating, Mikoto helped me with the dishes while Itachi went outside. Once done, we were ready to leave. I locked the door as soon as we exited the house. Itachi was sitting under a tree, back against trunk, with his eyes closed as if contemplating something.

"Itachi-chan!" Mikoto called out. "Let's go."

"Hai." Rising to his feet, he dusted himself off and approached us slowly. Within seconds, we left our home and were strolling on the road. Loud noise, like construction, could be heard from here. As we walked, the noise lessened into nothing. Soon we reached the Mikoto's residence. As soon as we were ushered inside the house, a deep voiced echoed though the room.

"Good afternoon." I spun on my heels only to see a somewhat upset Fugaku-san with his arms folded. "Itachi." Said man looked up at his father. "Inside." The older man turned around and left the room to be followed by his son.

"Let's get ready while they talk, won't we?" Mikoto offered.

"Sure..." I answered uneasily; unaware of what was going on.

"Come on." She walked out of the room, through an exit different from the one Fugaku and Itachi took. We soon ascended a staircase and entered a room.

"This is a guest room. The bathroom in behind that door," she said while pointing to the polished wooden entrance. "Whatever you need is in the shelf to the right."

"Arigatou Mikoto."

"No problem. When you're done washing yourself, come to my room. It's two doors away from here on the left."

"Hai." And she left me to myself. Entering the bathroom, my eyes widened at the luxurious furnishings. If this was what the guest room's bathroom was like, I could only imagine the master's room was like; marble floor, a gold-plated faucet bathtub that could probably fit two people comfortably. After drooling for the room, I checked the shelf for body wash and shampoo. With strawberry flavoured liquids, I ran the water of wanted temperature and dumped some of the pink fluid into the almost full tub before turning the tap off. I peeled my clothes off and dipped myself into the water, submerging my body into the bubbles. A contented sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes and relaxed.

oXoXoXoXo

With a white bathrobe on, I exited the room and walked down the passage until I met up with the second door to the left of the guest room. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened.

"Come in," Mikoto said while stepping aside. She too was dressed in a bathrobe. My mouth would have dropped to the floor if it weren't for my self-control.

"Wow..." was all I could say. I couldn't put what I saw into words. It was just so... amazing. From the floor to the ceiling everything was like—

"What would you like to wear Sakura-chan?" _Nani? _I gave Mikoto a confused face, not knowing what she was talking about. "To the festival tonight?" She opened her wardrobe, revealing a load of beautiful traditional kimono and geta sandals. Flabbergasted, I slowly approached her, indecisive on if I should believe what I was seeing.

"I'd suggest this white one." She brought it out by the hanger and held it against me. "It goes well with your skin tone and the obi with your hair."

"Uhm... sure ok..." She led me to a full-length mirror and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"Me? I... it's wow... it's gorgeous."

"The under robe is with it so you can put it on and I'll help you put on the kimono."

"Hai." I unhooked the under robe off the hanger and took it with me into the bathroom. After two minutes, I came out to see Mikoto in her robe as well.

"Ready?" My eyes lit up as I burst our giggling.

"Hai!"

oXoXoXoXo

"You look so pretty!" the woman exclaimed after applying light make up on my face. "Take a look." Unsheathing my eyes, I couldn't help but stare at the girl in the mirror.

"Is... is that me?" I asked stupidly, to which she laughed.

"Yes, it is." She picked up a perfume bottle and sprayed the alcohol solution on my neck. "Itachi-chan's loved this scent since he was a little boy."

"What's the name?"

"Hanae Mori." As soon as the scent hit me, I sighed.

"Smells wonderful."

"Let's go downstairs and see what Itachi-chan will say, ne?" Heat rushed to my cheeks and reddened them.

"Sure." After I rose to my feet, we both slipped on our geta sandals and headed downstairs. With no sign of Itachi or Fugaku, we both took seats next to each other and waited.

"Don't you leave me! ...Itachi! Get back here!" Mikoto and I both stood, confused at all the commotion. Itachi walked into the living room and approached us.

"What's going on Itachi-chan?" his mother asked out of concern.

"We're leaving kaa-san."

"You're not leaving this house until we go through this!" A raging Fugaku entered the room and marched straight to Itachi. "Listen to me boy," he shouted while grabbing his arm, his Sharingan glaring at his son. Taking it as a threat, Itachi flickered his Sharingan on and whipped out a kunai, holding it at his father's neck.

"Itachi-kun!" I screamed before trying to run to stop him in my kimono. I halted by him and cupped his face, making him look at me. "Itachi-kun... yamete." I was begging... pleading for him to stop. My eyes glistened with tears at the tension. My hands traveled to his hand that held he weapon and tried to lower it.

"Let's just go, Itachi-kun." He stared at me a little longer before finally dropping the kunai.

"What's going on? I heard a lot of shouting just now." Sasuke had just entered the chaos.

"Fugaku and Itachi-chan just got into a little argument, that's all," Mikoto sugar-coated the situation.

"Sure didn't sound like one."

"Sasuke, don't get into this," his father's stern voice rang through the air. "This doesn't concern you."

"Why does this whole fucking family revolve around Itachi?!" Sasuke roared.

"Watch your language young man!"

"It's not like you all fucking care about shit I say! You all are too preoccupied with that bastard!" Sasuke retorted before storming off. Immediately, Mikoto held her hands to her face and began to sob.

"Mikoto..." I whispered while stepping toward her and sitting her down.

"I try so hard..." she uttered through her tears.

"Shh... everything's going to be ok," I consoled her while patting her back softly.

"Sakura, let's go." I turned away from Mikoto and faced Itachi with a saddened expression.

"Go ahead Sakura-chan. I'm fine," the woman next to me encouraged.

"Are you sure?" I queried.

"Hai," she confirmed.

"Alright." Standing on my two feet, I made my way to Itachi only to have him grab my wrist painfully and rush me out of their house. With a fast pace, we left the their residence and eventually the Uchiha compound. My free hand reached for the bottom of my kimono to hold it up a bit in order to keep up with him.

"Itachi-kun! Not so fast. And your hurting my wrist," I complained. He stopped and looked back at his firm grip on my hand.

"Gomen," he apologized before releasing. He then turned his gaze to the road and stood still.

"Itachi-kun..." I approached him from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist with my head against his back. "We can go home if you like."

"Iie." He turned his head to meet me. "I don't want to waste okaa-san's time on you."

"Hai." Slowly, I drew my arms away and continued to walk with him to the main site of the festival.

oXoXoXoXo

The sun had already set and it was time for the activities to start. We were walking side by side, sponging in the excitement. Little children ran passed us, screaming and laughing. I remembered those days; days where we could be carefree in this world of shinobi, a cruel world of hate and blood. I sometimes wished I could be a little girl again. But then, how would I have met Itachi?

My hand twitched a bit. I was studying whether to hold his hand or not, if he'd accept it or not. I rubbed my sweaty palm on the material of my clothes and delicately swung my hand to meet his. My fingers clutched his, earning a glance from onyx eyes. My heart paced at the thought of his reaction. He didn't do anything. I was a bit disappointed but was glad that he didn't reject my affection.

"Let's get something to eat," he announced. With the nod of my head, we set off for the nearest food-selling stall.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Both Itachi and I stopped in our tracks and turned around.

"Naruto!" Said male came running towards us, holding Hinata's hand.

"Have you seen Sasuke-teme?" he asked.

"Eh..." I stuttered. "I don't think he's coming."

"Bastard. He said he was coming," the blonde remarked.

"Gomen."

"Ah, not your fault. So what you gonna do?"

"Well, Itachi and I were going to grab a bite."

"Cool! Maybe Hinata and I could join you." At this, I looked at Itachi for approval. He just closed his eyes, as if annoyed. I turned to face and answer Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto. But Itachi and I would like to be alone."

"Oh. Is that so, mmm?" I heard a drowsy voice behind me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde screeched.

"I'm right here. No need to shout." Our ex-sensei's face was buried in one of his books. "So how've you two been goin?" he asked, directing his question to Itachi and me.

"Things are fine," I replied with glancing at Itachi. He then unnoticeably squeezed my hand, signaling his desire to leave. "Well, Itachi and I are going now. Ja ne."

oXoXoXoXo

I was walking with him, my hand still intact with his, mesmerized by all the decorations. _This year's better than last year._ Captured by the lights, I failed to notice that Itachi stopped and as a result was yanked back to him.

"We'll be eating here," he said calmly with his head turned to the stall on the right. Not to big or small, the stall stood out with its brilliant lights. On entering, the aroma of sweets and delicacies hit my nose and forced a sigh from my lips. About the dining area, tables for two were set which were most likely for couples. Itachi led me to a table on the farthest end of the room, away from everyone else.

"Stay here, I'll be back." And he left me. With his retreating figure in my mind, I sat myself at the table and concentrated on the red candle in the centre of the table that burnt, giving of a cinnamon scent. My concentration broke as I felt a pair of eyes searing my back. I glanced about discreetly and noticed that Itachi was on his way with a tray. With a smile, I welcomed him back to the table. He placed the tray down before seating himself.

"Do you like ikinari dango?" he asked me.

"Hai." He handed me a saucer and a pair of chopsticks. "Arigatou." There were two ceramic bottles and a bowlful of the main delicacies. The dumplings were split evenly and I began to eat. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Itachi pouring out some steaming clear liquid into a small dish and bringing it to his lips. A contented sigh escaped his lips before he brought the sweet to his lips with his chopsticks. My eyes wandered about the room, noting the romantic atmosphere of the couples dining. _Why couldn't Itachi and I be like that? _I lowered my eyes in pessimism, acknowledging the fact that we would never be so intimate with our current relationship status.

"Sakura," he called me, tearing me away from my thoughts. "Hurry up."

"Gomen." I brought another piece of dumpling to my mouth consumed it.

oXoXoXoXo

We had left the stall about five minutes from now, money on our table. We were now walking through the village, side by side our thoughts and feelings distant. Suddenly a burst of blue flew up into the sky.

"Kaa-san!" I heard a little girl squeal. "Look!" she tugged at her mother's kimono and pointed up at the sky. "Fireworks!" A whole stream of them shot up into the sky. Bright red yellow and green soon met up with the already faint blue and soon disintegrated into nothing. Purple sparks then flew up, molded with orange, brightening the dark veil of the night.

Out of nowhere, an loud explosion sounded. Women's screams drowned out the dying noise of the detonation. My eyes widened as the sight in the sky above me. Some sort of white bird, rather large, was hovering over the village as if searching. Green orbs darted to the side, perceiving the image of a small white bird flying toward me. In a split second, I was knocked over onto the ground with Itachi on top of me.

"Get out of here now," he ordered sternly while getting off of me. He lent me his hand and I accepted it, helping to me feet and dusting of me. The little bird had crashed into the ground where I previously was, and exploded. _Nani? _My ninja instincts picked up an incoming object. Another bird was coming at me with greater speed than the one before.

"Watch out!" Itachi shouted while whipping out a kunai and aiming it at the bird, successfully hitting it and setting it off. I stood still, confused as to why this was happening. _Someone's trying to kill me... _The thought echoed in my head, fear clouding my mind.

"Go home. I'll meet you there." He performed the proper hand seals and disappeared. By then, ANBU officers had arrived to investigate the situation.

"What happened here?" one queried.

"Itachi and I were looking at the fireworks and then we heard an explosion."

"What else?"

"I saw this giant bird in the sky and then this small bird was flying straight toward me. Itachi pushed me down to dodge it and it exploded."

"Strange. Where's Itachi-san?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He just told me to go home and that he'd meet me there." Another ANBU officer joined the group and walked up to the man with whom I was conversing and whispered something into his ear.

"Have you alerted Hokage-sama?"

"Hai," the messenger replied before disappearing in smoke. The same masked man returned his attention to me.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" he offered.

"Eh... arigatou."

oXoXoXoXo

"Arigatou gozaimasu," I thanked the officer with my head bowed. He walked me into the Uchiha compound and to my home. I stood at the entrance of the house with the edge of the door in hand.

"No problem. If anything funny happens, tell us as soon as possible."

"Hai." After that, he left in a puff of smoke. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen, leaning on the counter. _What is going on? Where did Itachi go? _My mind swam in these thoughts as I headed upstairs to undress.

oXoXoXoXo

I had showered, dressed and hung Mikoto's kimono on a hanger in the closet. On the bed, I lied down with worry consuming me. _What's going to happen? _

I then heard a door swing open. _Itachi-kun! _I flew off the bed and down the stairs to greet him. But the look on his face stole the smile off my lips.

"Itachi-kun, is everything ok?" I inquired while stepping slowly toward him. I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder but he slapped it away.

"Not now," was his response.

"Itachi-kun... What happened out there? Who were those people? Why did they try to kill me?"

"Let's not talk about this." He passed me straight and into the living room. He knew something about it and wasn't telling me. I grabbed his sleeve and forced him to face me.

"Itachi-kun! Someone tried to kill me and you don't care?"

"It's not that," he answered impassively. He then grabbed my wrist and yanked it off his sleeve.

"Then tell m—"

"Iie."

"Please... Itachi-kun."

"Stop calling me that. It's annoying." His comment cut like a deep wound. And he continued with his monotone voice. "Why am I even married to you? My life would have been much better without you. If it weren't for you, my life wouldn't be in such a —" He stopped his complaining on hearing my tears.

"Who are you?" I whispered between sobs. Who was this man standing in front of me? Where did my Itachi-kun go? Or was he just putting up a façade to hide his true feelings all along.

"What about that night we danced? What about that night when you returned from the mission? Did it mean anything to you?" He closed his eyes on his cue to answer and opened them after some time.

"Iie."

On hearing his response, I collapsed onto the floor with my hands to my face, hiding my tear-stained cheeks. Footsteps sounded loudly before softening as he walked passed me and to the door. My head shot up in confusion. "Where are you going?" I asked softly.

"Out."

"Where?" I persisted.

"You don't need to know." He approached the door and grabbed the handle.

"Please don't leave me," I pleaded while running to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Please." Instead, he pried my arms off him and disappeared into the midnight darkness.

"Itachi-kun!" I cried out, wishing for him to listen to me. I started to cough as more tears were shed uncontrollably. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, wailing like a mother over her dead son. What was I to do? I felt so lost. I needed someone to hold me, console me. But that person was gone. He never thought about me, never cared for me, never loved me. Yet here I was, wasting my love on someone that didn't return it. I felt like a fool, but I couldn't help feeling like one. Because I still loved him and was willing to make this marriage work.

With that thought in mind, I helped myself up and went upstairs to sleep on it.

oXoXoXoXo

Two hours had passed and I haven't been able to sleep. I couldn't even if I tried, and I wouldn't. I lay in the darkness, waiting for Itachi to return. But I was losing hope. What if he left when he said that he was going out? What if he was seeing some other woman? Thoughts of doubt overwhelmed me until the bedroom door opened. He had returned.

"Itachi-kun," I called out but he ignored it. With squinted eyes, I managed to catch him taking off his pants and placing it in the closet before coming to bed. Once in bed, he said 'goodnight' and turned his back to me.

"Itachi-kun..." I held back my tears but wrapped an arm around his torso and closed in on the space between us, burying my head in his shirt. "I...I love you." That was the first time I ever told him. But it had no apparent affect on him. He kept silent as if asleep. Maybe there really wasn't any hope for me... for us. Yet I left my arm around him and forced myself to sleep with a bleeding heart.

oXoXoXoXo

The next morning I woke up alone in bed. Recalling the previous night, I prayed for a better start with him that day. Turning over to the side table, I went to watch the time when something else caught my eyes. The shimmering precious metal captured my eyes and my breath as it lay lifelessly. I picked it up and examined it but dropped it instantly as if hot and searing my fingertips. _Iie..._ I let go the breath that I had been apparently holding in before I jumped off the bed and rushed to the closet to discover that half of it was empty.

"Iie..." my lips formed the word as my mind figured out what was going on. "He's gone..."

* * *

Ughhh finally! I'm so sorry for the long update but I got a lot of work going on in school these days. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter and please review!


	11. Arc 1: Chapter 10

I crossed 100! Yay. And it was all thanks to you people.

Goddess Psyche  
NejiSakufan  
happy14Days  
Pink Blossom Princess  
Sesshomaru20  
Jester08  
Alucard's-Master  
tweetybaby2  
M00nlight Shadow  
clea everlasting  
another-dreamer282  
Kristy Kitten  
XxDarkAngelPrincessxX  
Gothic Saku-chan  
Heartless Ghostie  
Leana Mee  
Leilani Daniels  
Challa  
naru-hotty  
fallenleaves142  
I-Love-Akatsuki  
SakuraHottie13  
blueflame87  
oO Yukiko Oo  
LitoxShorty  
sammyamber123  
kyo12591  
18mne

I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Impossible..." I whispered to myself while backing up to the wall. My legs gave way as I collapsed onto the floor ungracefully. _He hates me... _I brought my knees to my chin and wept to myself. Pain had seized my heart and stabbed it but never killed me. It wanted me to suffer; dying would be too easy, too merciful. It seemed that Kami-sama hated me and wanted me to die a slow and painful death. And I could see it happening. My body convulsed with dizziness as a silver tide rose in my throat, passing my lips and staining my clothes. I began to feel frail, weakness overwhelming my body.

Suddenly my head shot up as a spark of hope lit me. _I could ask Shishou to send a squad to search for him. Hai! _With that, I carefully stood up, cleaned myself up and ran out the house to the Tower.

oXoXoXoXo

Out of breath, I pushed open the doors, not waiting for permission to enter her office.

"Shishou!" I cried out. Tsunade and Shizune stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention to me. "Itachi-kun, he... he's gone."

"We already know," Tsunade informed me with her hands intertwined on the desk. "Kotetsu and Izumo were badly beaten in the process of holding him back."

"Can you send a squad to search for him?" Her answer bewildered me.

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"I have more important things to do than send a search squad to find someone who doesn't want to be apart of this village."

"Tsunade-sama, please!"

"I'm sorry Sakura. But I can't do that right now." What was happening? Why was everyone hurting me, disappointing me? Even Tsunade. Why was she doing this? Why was she acting so cold toward him... toward me. What was wrong in sending a search squad to get him back to the village? To get him back to me? What the hell was wrong with that?!

"Please!"

"Iie."

"Fine!" I roared at her. This made her look up in anger. "If you won't send a squad, I'll find him myself."

"Sakura you will not," she retorted.

"Sakura," Shizune pleased. "Please listen to Tsunade-sama."

"Iie!"

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted after standing up and pounding the desk. "You are not allowed to leave the village." With no reply, I stormed out of the office and fled down the stairs. With lightning speed, I headed toward the house and gathered my supplies. As soon as I thought that I had finished, I looked about the room for anything else that I might have forgotten. The item that I had discovered on the side rest glistened in the sunlight. Sadness swept my heart away at the meaning of it. Slowly, I approached it and picked the ring up. I placed it on my ring finger, together with mine but saw that it fell off easily. Instead, I slipped it on my thumb and then decided to leave.

Not wanting Tsunade to catch up with me, I performed the appropriate hand seals and teleported to a little way after the entrance gates. Where was I to start? I closed my eyes to debate on which direction to set out when a sudden gush of wind blew past me, tangling me hair into the left. It seemed that Kami-sama was on my side. With a smile, I thank Kami and began my mission.

oXoXoXoXo

It had been about four hours of non-stop walking and I was exhausted already. The sound of rushing waters filled my ears and I decided to take a small rest there. As soon I neared the river, I kneeled down and cup some water, splashing it in my face to revive my tired form.

I stiffened as I heard some bushes rustling. Discreetly, I took out a kunai and remained stationary. Light footsteps soon alerted me on the approaching person. With speed I turned around and held the kunai on a defensive stand. Before me was a poor defenseless rabbit with widened eyes. It quickly scampered off into some bushes, leaving a smile on my face but soon faded on memory of my mission. Putting away my weapon, I regained my posture and returned to my track.

oXoXoXoXo

Three more hours had passed and still no sign of Itachi. I stopped and stood still as tears streaked down my face. My shoulders shuddered as the loss of hope until someone held one side.

"What do we have here, ne?" A rough voice echoed throughout the forest. The grip on my shoulder tightened until he was practically squeezing me.

"Let **go**!" I ordered while gripping his wrist with inhumane strength and ripping his hand off me. I swung around to see who this bastard was and gasped at the horrible sight before me; blue skin, slits on both cheeks, sharp jagged teeth. Just who was this... thing?

"Seems the wifey's got some strength, ne?" I cautiously stepped back, never breaking contact with his beady eyes. With a good distance between us, I turned around to sprint off when a huge sword presented itself in my face.

"What a little nuisance. Shall I kill her Itachi-san?" he asked with a grin. My eyes doubled in size on hearing _his _name.

"Iie. We shouldn't waste time. Leader will be most upset if we were to arrive late." I looked to the direction of this voice and saw him. He stood and glanced at me with an impassive face as if questioning my presence.

"Kisame-san, let's go." Said man thrusted his sword onto his back and approached Itachi. They soon began to walk off.

"Why?" I asked myself. The air around me got dry as my eyes watered, tears streaming down my face. "Itachi-kun..." But they kept on walking. "Itachi-kun..." kept on walking... "Itachi-kun!" I cried. They both stopped and looked back at me.

"She's making too much noise Itachi-san," the blue man complained. Itachi nodded in response and disappeared. I jumped as sudden warmth appeared behind me.

"Sakura," he whispered into my ear. My breathing laboured. "Arigatou." It was then when I felt a sharp pain behind my neck. My eyelids felt heavy and began to droop until I fell to the forest floor unconscious.

oXoXoXoXo

My eye fluttered open to greet the starry night outside the window. I found myself lying on a bed in a familiar room.

"Tsunade baa-chan! She's awake!" I heard a screechy voice sound.

"Naruto?" I asked weakly while sitting up to see him. "Where am I?"

"Back at your house."

"How is she?" This time, it was a woman's voice that I recognized.

"Shishou?"

"What did I tell you Sakura?"

"Gomenasai." She exhaled loudly before looked at me with pity in her hazel eyes.

"Naruto, aren't you supposed to meet Jiraiya?"

"Oh yes! I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." He waved goodbye before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, Tsunade took a seat next to the bed and sighed.

"I couldn't bring him back..." I said to myself while staring at the bedcovers, tears blurring my sight.

"That's why I didn't want anyone going after him. Especially you." She placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. I shot my head toward her after hearing what she said.

"But I love him." I hung my head only to feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I returned the hug and leaned forward into her, crying on her shoulder.

"Shhh... I know, I know," She comforted my while patting my back.

"I love him so much," I whispered between sobs.

"Shhh..." Two knocks then sounded. "Come in," Tsunade ordered. We both looked toward the door when it swung opened, revealing ebony-haired woman.

"Mikoto?" She stepped into the room before closing the door.

"Tsunade-sama, may I speak with Sakura alone?" she asked humbly.

"Sure. If you need me, I'll be outside." She rose to her feet and left. After that, Mikoto made her way to me and sat herself.

"How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" she inquired.

"My head hurts a little bit. But other than that, I'm alright," I answered. She looked at me and smiled but eventually hung her head.

"Gomenasai."

"Mikoto?" I asked out of confusion. _What is she apologizing about?_

"It's all my fault." She looked up and continued. "Itachi had been acting strange lately; distancing himself from the family and returning home late. He'd always keep to himself. I thought I could change him by marrying him off. Sasuke seemed happy with Sayuri so I thought that Itachi would have been happy with a girl." I turned my head away from her and gazed outside the window.

"So you made him marry me..." I finished off.

"I'm sorry. I never thought it would have ended like this Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry."

"Hai."

oXoXoXoXo

Night fled and morning arrived. The first thing I saw was Tsunade sitting by my side.

"Shisou?" I asked undoubtedly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I sat up before answering and holding my head.

"A little better than last night."

"That's great. I'll be downstairs making breakfast for you. You can clean yourself up." And she left me. I pushed off the sheets, swung my feet over the edge and stood.

_**I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore**_

I took in the surrounding of my old bedroom before walking toward my bathroom to wash myself. Once inside the room, I closed the door and looked at the girl staring back at me in the mirror.

_**A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react**_

She looked so jaded, so confused, so lost as if she didn't know what were to happen next. It took me a while to realize that it was me, the girl in the mirror. I forced my eyes to look away. They landed on my left hand, where two gold rings were placed.

_**So even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back**_

A fading image of Itachi fogged my mind. I would soon have to get used to living without him.

_**It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

Memories of our night out at the restaurant and our love making flooded my thoughts. It just didn't make sense. I held onto the edge of the bathroom basin for support. _Why did he do this? Why did he leave? _I shook my head to rid myself of the past. It would only cause more pain.

_**I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back** _

I began to feel light headed as my stomach churned. A familiar tide rose in my throat again before liquids forced their way passed my lips and into the sink.

_**It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping, everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

My knees gave in causing my body to collapse onto the floor. I was in a mess and I needed him to help me. I needed him to save me. I needed him to rescue me. When I needed him the most, he left me.

_**No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come, I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow**_

I willed my arms to help me up but my efforts proved to be useless as I slipped back onto the floor.

_**I'm with you  
You  
Now I see, keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes**_

"Sakura?" I heard a faint voice. "Sakura, are you finished yet?" I didn't answer. I couldn't muster the strength to form the words and voice them out. I heard the doorknob turn followed by the squeaking of the door. "Sakura!" Tsunade shouted as she saw me lying on the ground helpless. She ran to me and helped my up before carrying me to my bed. "What happened?"

"I… vomited," I barely whispered. Her eyes widened when I told her. She placed her hand on my forehead to take my temperature.

"You're a bit hot," she announced. "I'm going to check you." With that, she summoned green chakra to her hands and scanned my body for any defects. I closed my eyes as I felt the cool soothing chakra make contact with me.

"Iie..." I heard her say.

"Nani?!" I panicked on hearing what she said, bursting my eyes open.

"Sakura," she said with her head down. She then faced me with a grave expression.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. A gasp escaped my lips on hearing those two words.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

And we've come to the end of Arc I. Yes! Now we get to see what's going on in that head of Itachi-kun. Hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! 


	12. Arc 2: Chapter 1

Alright! Start of Arc II. Remember, this is written in Itachi's POV. Enjoy! I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors. Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Arc II : Chapter 1

The midnight breeze tangled my dark bangs and fluttered my cloak. With my Sharingan ablaze, I scanned the area for enemies before proceeding. It had been eight months since I left Konoha and joined the organization, Akatsuki. Reflecting on it, I hadn't regretted the path that I had chosen, despite it being lonely. I wouldn't have it any other way considering the past situation.

It was my first report since I joined the organization. With a folder in hand, I stealthily approached the building. The concrete structure stood tall amidst the darkness. I snuck in and quietly ascended the staircase. When I arrived at my destination, I was met face to face with a furnished oak door. About to raise my hand to knock, I heard a voice saying, "Come in." I snorted at the person's skill of detection and smirked.

I pushed opened the door, greeted by more darkness, and bowed. "Goodnight."

"You have it then?"

"Hai." Walking up to the desk, I placed the folder on the desk and took two steps backward. The figure behind the wooden furniture picked it up and examined the information with the aid of the moonlight passing through the windows.

"Interesting... well done, Itachi. I will be expecting more from you."

"Hai."

"I will act accordingly as we agreed."

"Arigatou." I bowed again before spinning around to depart.

"One more thing." I halted as I heard those words.

"Nani?" I asked while turning around.

"There's something you should know..." One of my eyebrows arched in question. "About Sakura."

"What about her?"

"She's pregnant."

"Kuso," I cursed to myself softly. I definitely wasn't expecting that. _Sakura? Pregnant? With my child? At a time like this? Great._

"Just thought you should know. Dismissed."

I bowed once more and expressed gratitude for the information.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama."

oXoXoXoXo

_Mission accomplished. _It was time to head back to the base before the men suspected anything. I placed the straw hat on my head and scanned the area once more. With great speed in my legs, I headed east, toward the hidden village of rain, where our current base was located.

oXoXoXoXo

I arrived in the afternoon the next day and as usual, it was raining. With non-stop running, I was exhausted. Cautiously, I entered the enormous metal building but kept up my guard. With rest on my mind, I ascended the stairs and approached my room when a rough voice greeted me.

"Where have you been Itachi-san?" I halted when I heard him. _Crap. Think fast..._

"I needed to isolate myself to think of a way to capture the Kyuubi."

"Always like you, Itachi-san." I sighed mentally before grabbing the doorknob and turning it. "Anyways, Leader-sama wants to meet with you and I."

"When?"

"Tonight." I swung open the door and stepped into my room.

"Hai." And I closed the door behind me and locked it. With the flip of the switch, the bulb illuminated the dark room. I unbuttoned the robe and folded it neatly. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat on the bed and swung my feet onto the mattress. I kicked my sandals off and turned onto my side facing the window. My eyes glanced toward the side table, where a lamp lay. I stretched out an arm, pulled open the drawer and stuck my hand in, searching for an item that I had taped onto the roof of the drawer. Successfully detaching it, I took it out and examined it.

Her small smile could have fooled anyone. She had put on that mask for the photograph taking after our wedding. It was obvious that she had taken a liking to my little brother but proceeded to marry me anyway. I traced my finger on the kimono she wore that day. Her hair then caught my eye. Who would've thought that I would've married a girl with pink hair? I snorted at the thought but then gazed at her eyes. I've seen emeralds shine in the sunlight before but her eyes, those jade orbs glistened much more beautifully. I closed mine in an attempt to remember them but memories of our last encounter drowned me.

I've beaten myself up on many occasions. I've asked myself if doing this were necessary. And the answer that always came up was 'yes'. She couldn't have known about it. I would tell her when the time was right. But not back then.

**_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Well somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Well maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._**

**_Or maybe I'm just blind..._**

I reflected on the times when Sakura and I were together. I would never forget the way she supported me, her sweet embraces and fleeting kisses.

**_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_**

This whole thing, my departure from Konoha; from Sakura, was necessary for her safety and our marriage. As I had suspected, it was Akatsuki that attacked her on the night of the festival. If I hadn't left her and gone with them, they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted, placing her life in jeopardy. So I gave them what they wanted and left Konoha to join them, but with a twist.

**_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone_**

When I had left Sakura at home that night to return, I headed toward the tower to speak with Godaime. To say that she was angry at what I told her would be a complete understatement. She had even threatened to lock me up but after two hours, I managed to persuade her to send me on a mission. That was, to enter Akatsuki disguised as a spy, get information and report back to her when I felt that they trusted me enough to drop their guard around me. No one would know about it; no one except Godaime, Shizune-san and myself. Sakura could never know about it; at least not now.

**_When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone  
And part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone_**

The thought of it seemed easy until I had returned home that night. It couldn't be helped after spending so much time with her. After consummating the marriage, I argued with myself and tried to convince myself that it was just to please her. But the way she touched me, the way her lips grazed against mine was enough to send me over the edge without thinking twice. And without hesitation, I had slept with her. After our interaction, I snaked an arm around her and enjoyed the feeling of her warm body against mine.

**_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_**

It's true that I developed feelings for her but had constantly dismissed the thought. I couldn't have back then but with her loving eyes, she lassoed me into her arms, never wanting to leave. But eventually I had to. It's not like I wanted to, but if it meant Sakura's safety I would have done it, which explains my current position.

**_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone_**

Done with the photograph, I stuck it back to the roof and closed the drawer before sitting up and rising to my feet. As I approached the window, beams of the setting sun shot into my room. They reminded me of her smile; warm and radiant. I leaned against the window sill and snorted while studying my strategy for any flaws. Hopefully everything will work out and I would return to Konoha, to Sakura. But it's if she would wait for me. I lowered my head as negative thoughts swarmed me. With my absence for so long, she might turn to someone else, even my brother, for affection. My eyebrows furrowed at the very mention of that thought. Then I remembered our last night together. When we were in bed, she held me and told me that she loved me. I closed my eyes and tried to fight myself over it. It was times like those I wished that she were just there for me like she was in the past. Where she would take care of me and just hold me. I prayed that she would hold onto me, for the sake of the baby.

**_Maybe I'm just blind... _**

**_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
wants to be the one that  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone _**

**_Love me when I'm gone... _**

**_Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone_  
**  
_Love me when I'm gone, Sakura._

oXoXoXoXo

Night bled across the sky. According to Kisame, it was time to meet with Leader-sama to discuss our mission. As suspected, I found Kisame in the kitchen with Deidara and Sasori. Kakuzu was balancing our finances as usual while Konan-san was replacing the origami rose in her hair. As I entered the food preparing area, I witnessed the conversation between the three men.

"I'm bored un," Deidara complained while playing with his fork.

"Well why don't you ask Sasori to play 'dolly' with his puppets." The puppeteer shot up his head.

"You expect me to stoop down to that level of crap he calls 'art' un?"

"What did you say about my art Deidara?" the redhead questioned roughly.

"I said that it was crap yeah," the blonde repeated for his partner while rising to his feet. "Art is only for a fleeting moment. Art is a bang, yeah!"

"Watch your tongue boy," Sasori threatened before continuing. "Or I'll cut it off."

"Really? Which one, un?" the clay master asked, his words laced with sarcasm.

"You should cut off the ones on his hands," Kisame advised Sasori with a chuckle. "That way I won't be hearing strange noises in the middle of the night and get a good night's rest."

"Nani?!" Deidara shouted at his offense. I decided to pull my partner out of the mess that he started.

"Kisame." All heads turned to me. "Leader-sama is waiting for us."

"So get lost," the blonde shooed him away.

"Glad to, girly." He stood and approached me. Before we left, we both heard Deidara screech.

"Urusai!'

"Tch."

"And I do not masturbate, un!" With those words, Deidara turned all heads present in that area toward him and earned a disgusted look from Konan-san.

oXoXoXoXo

Kisame and I strolled down the dark hall until we met up with a door. The man beside me raised his arm and casually knocked the wooden barrier thrice. A few seconds passed before we heard the order to enter.

Within minutes, Kisame and I stood before the oak desk in the scarcely lit room.

"As you both know, in order to control all the countries we need the power of all nine jinchuuriki." He paused before continuing. "Itachi." My eyes flickered automatically.

"Hai?"

"Since you're familiar with Konohakagure, you will be leading Kisame in order to capture the Kyuubi. Understood?"

"Understood," my voiced echoed throughout the room.

"Kisame."

"Mmm?"

"Try not to make a ruckus."

"Hai hai," he obeyed while nodding his head.

"You both leave in an hour. Dismissed." We both bowed our heads before Kisame left my side and trotted toward the door when someone knocked.

"Enter."

I turned about to see the door swing open, revealing Zetsu. _What is he doing here?_ Once our eyes met, I felt threatened.

"Come on Itachi-san." Kisame called out.

"Hai." I responded. I looked back to Zetsu before walking off, never breaking the eye contact with him. Soon my partner and I were standing outside the room.

"What do you want Zetsu?" I heard Leader-sama inquire. The door was shut, hindering me from hearing their conversation.

oXoXoXoXo

The hour had flown by quickly and Kisame and I were ready to leave for Konohakagure. We both adjusted our straw hats before setting off, my eyes glaring the Sharingan.

oXoXoXoXo

With non-stop running, we arrived at the border of Fire country within twenty-four hours. From there, we slowed our pace to walking and eventually made it to the gates.

Not recognizing us, the guard called out to us.

"Halt! Who are you and what reason do you have coming here?"

"Itachi-san," Kisame prompted me. I turned my head toward the guard and tilting my hat up, locking eyes with him. _Mangekyou Sharingan! _In a split second, the man dropped his spear and fell to the ground, asleep.

"Gets 'em every time," my partner commented before chuckling. "Anyway, lead the way." I looked his way and nodded.

oXoXoXoXo

Walking through the village, we both earned glances and stares from the people. My senses alerted me that someone was following us. I fixed my hat, ensuring that no one would be able to neither see my face nor recognize me.

"Kisame."

"I know. Shall we lead him to somewhere secluded and kill him."

"Iie. We'll stop off somewhere and see what he does."

"Hai hai." We continued to walk and soon met up with a small restaurant. I lifted the small curtain and entered the dining area, searching for a table for two. Once spotting one, we headed over and sat. A lady with a pad and a pen came to us within a minute.

"What would you like to order?" she asked.

"Do you all have ribs?" Kisame inquired

"Hai."

"I'll take that and some sake."

"How many bottles sir?"

"Just one." With that on paper, she turned to me.

"And you sir?"

"Dango and green tea."

"Okay! Be right back." She spun around and took off to the back. In five minutes, she returned with our orders. "Here you go," she said while serving us.

"Arigatou," I thanked her before she went away to see about another table. My eyes flicked across to the man opposite me.

"Kisame."

"Yea, three of them."

"Be on your guard," I warned him.

oXoXoXoXo

We had finished our meal about ten minutes ago and were now heading towards the training area in which the Kyuubi trained with his teammate. Ahead of us lay a concrete bridge.

"They're here," I whispered to Kisame who nodded in response. He simply grinned and to initiate the battle, took off Samehada from his shoulder and let it hit the cemented floor, damaging it.

"Why don't you come out and face us, ne?" he asked aloud. In a flash, the three figures appeared before us.

"Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai and Jiraiya-sama," I said their names easily, identifying them.

"Uchiha... Itachi."


	13. Arc 2: Chapter 2

You all I'm sorry for the late update. As you are aware, school resumed and this has thrown me off course with writing. I'm not so good when writing fight scenes ...so enjoy the following chapter though Itachi will be ooc. I know it's short but writer's block seemed to catch up on me. I assume that you all are following up on the manga. If not, then ... oops hehe.. heh... And please review : (

* * *

Chapter 2 

With the jingle of the chime, I tilted my hat and glared at the three men before gracefully removing it and revealing my face and scratched hitae-ate. With my other hand in my robe, I unfastened the first four buttons and let my arm hang.

"Are you an acquaintance of Itachi-san?" the man beside me asked. "Then... I should introduce myself." He also removed his straw hat and pierced them with his beady eyes. "Hoshigaki Kisame, nice to meet you." Kakashi then raised the left side of his hitae-ate, showing off his Sharingan.

"Oh, there is obviously another user of Sharingan other than Itachi-san. And he is known as the copy ninja Kakashi." Kisame rattled off.

"The pleasure is mine. Those two suspicious men by the teashop; who would've thought they were none other than Uchiha Itachi and Hidden Village of Mist's deadly Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"Well well... my name is known here. What an honour."

"I see. One of the Mist's 'Seven Angles of Shinobi Katana Jutsu' is inside that sword called 'Samehada', right?" Kisame chuckled at the regurgitation of information.

"That Zabuza kid was killed by you, am I right?"

"Hai." Kakashi placed his hand behind his back before the sound of metal clinging echoed. Kisame's eyes immediately widened in offense as he lifted Samehada and pointed it at the silver-haired ninja.

"We need to dish out some pain here." And I inwardly smirked. Leave it to Kisame to initiate a battle. "Itachi-san?" he asked for permission. With the nod of my head, Kisame pounced at Kakashi with Samehada in hand. The copy ninja whipped out two kunai and defended himself against the large bandaged sword. Kisame, with inhumane strength, used one hand to force Kakashi's down and eventually slashed his arm. A loud grunt escaped his lips as blood was spilled from him onto the ground.

"My shark skin not only cuts, but rips away everything away!" I didn't have time to study Kisame for I had my own problem, Maito Gai.

"I shall be your opponent Itachi!" he cried out before flashing his pearly white teeth at me. With no weapons in hand, he ran toward me with lightning speed and thrusted his foot upward to kick me. Having predicting this with Sharingan, I used my hand to block him. _So she sent a taijutsu specialist... therefore his speed must be greatly developed. _Concluding that he should be able to dodge my kunai throw, I pulled out the sharp weapon and pelted it at him to which he did dodge.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" He jumped onto his hands and swung his foot to trip me. Leaping backward, I avoided his attack and executed the appropriate hand seals for my technique. _Katon. Goukakyou no Jutsu. _With a puffed chest, I centred the chakra within my lungs and blew it out creating a giant ball of fire, aiming it at Gai's current position. As anticipated he dashed to the side and then toward me only to coiled his arm back and thrust it forward. With a smirk, I caught his fist and swung his body about before releasing him, sending his flying into the river. I took this break to access Kisame's situation.

He seemed to be pleased, courtesy the smug expression on his face. I couldn't agree with him any more. Kakashi-san must have been a worthy opponent to fight, after seeing his skill on the battlefield when he was in ANBU. There seemed to be no progress in the fight so Kisame propped up Samehada against a nearby tree and performed the right hand seals.

"Siuton, Suikodan no Jutsu!" two men shouted. Kisame's water attack emerged from the stream only to be followed by an identical body of water that collided head on with it, effectively canceling it.

"The exact same jutsu?" my partner asked, bewildered. Kakashi stood with his arm raised and an open palm as if defying him. "Looks like the copy ninja has come a long way in learning our jutsu." I could no longer view the situation as my senses kicked in, alerting me of a quickly approaching presence behind me. With ease, I spun around and bent to the side, thrusting my leg to kick the bobbed-haired jounin, who crossed his arms to dodge my attack.

"Jiraiya," Kakashi called out to the legendary sannin.

"Got it," he replied. He jumped into the stream and brought his thumb to his mouth before he bit the flesh, drawing blood. He completed the technique's hand seals and pounded his open palm onto the surface of the water where a thick smoke clouded around him. As the fog dissipated, a gigantic frog became more and more visible.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" the large, orange amphibian croaked slowly.

"We have to kill him," he answered while pointing to the shark-like man. "And we gotta hold him down," he continued while pointing at me.

"Alright." Gamabunta drew his sword out of his sheath and presented it to Kisame as if comparing it with his. It was huge but I kept a cool surface. Jiraiya smirked as if predicting the outcome of the battle.

"Itachi-san." I turned around after hearing my name. "Gimme some help." In a flash, I appeared beside Kisame and stared into the eyes of the summoned creature.

"You fight Kakashi and Gai, I'll fight the frog," I told him.

"Hai." He fetched Samehada and held it in a offensive stance while I shifted my attention over to the old hermit atop the frog.

"Sharingan!" I turned to see the copy nin's Sharingan swirl at Kisame. Samehada was thrusted at the silver-haired shinobi but was unsuccessful since the silver haired ninja leapt away, causing the spiky sword the hit the ground, damaging the concrete another time.

"Jiraiya, now!" Kakashi alerted him.

"Go, Gamabunta!" Jiraiya shouted before the frog's gigantic sword swung across to slash him. With skill, Kisame defended himself with his unique sword but seemed to be struggling against the strength of his opponent. Taking this as an opportunity, Kakashi clasped his hands together and in a flash, completed the seal. Noisy blue chakra pooled to this right hand as the copy nin ran up to Kisame, Chidori clashing with Akatsuki.

"Kisame!" I cried out as red liquid was splashed about the bridge.

"One down, one to go," I heard a voice behind me. Turning around, my eye clashed with Gai's. With flight in mind, I joined my hands together and speedily performed the seal to flee.

"We'll meet again," I said before disappearing, leaving behind a thick smoke.

oXoXoXoXo

_One down, seven to go. _With Kisame dead, it should have made things easier since Leader-sama considered him with the most chakra out of the rest of us. Leader will consider it virtually impossible to capture Kyuubi by myself so I decided to head back to the base to report. But I would make one detour during night.

oXoXoXoXo

It was about one in the morning. With the window open, I quietly stepped into the bedroom, illuminated by the scarce light of the moon.

Lengthy pink locks were splayed delicately across the pillow where her head lay. Her chest heaved with each breath she took in and exhaled. My lips curled into a smirk when my eyes noticed the increase of her bust. I was now starting to feel the after effects of not being with a woman for eights months.

But what caught my attention was the obvious swell of her stomach. I approached the bed cautiously and sat myself slowly, not wanting to wake her. A hand reached out to grab a few strands of her hair and twirl it between my fingers like I had done after out lovemaking. I immediately stopped as she moved, shifting into a more comfortable position. This way, the moonlight shone on her, making her face glow with the beauty of a goddess. And she was a goddess. My goddess.

With my palm on the other side of her supporting me, I bent forward and tenderly captured her luscious lips into a chaste kiss. Gently pulling away and admiring her, she murmured .

"Itachi-kun..." I couldn't help myself from bending over and claiming her lips softly again. She was the antidote that got me by. Something strong like a drug that got me high. And she caught me in the web that she spun but I couldn't complain. I broke the kiss and inhaled her features before standing to my feet and walking toward the window. With one last look, I turned my head away and leapt out through the window.

oXoXoXoXo

One stop at an inn at night delayed my journey to arriving at the base two days after leaving Konoha. Not to mention the numerous ANBU that sought me out to capture me. But thanks to Tsunade-sama, she sent the weaker ones so I was able to knock them out unconscious with little fight and continue with my mission.

Once entering the base, heads shot in my direction.

"Was it successful."

"Where's Kisame?"

"Where's the Kyuubi boy?"

I gave them a grave expression and shook my head before leaving to my room to prepare a report.

oXoXoXoXo

I had just given my report to Leader-sama. To say he was displeased was an understatement. He groaned out loudly before looking at me.

"Without him the extraction will take much longer."

"We're still going after the Kyuubi?"

"Hai. But you'll need a partner for that." Just then, the door was slammed open revealing treasurer of Akatsuki, Kakuzu.

"What is it now Kakuzu?" Leader-sama asked slightly irritated.

"I killed Shirou."(1)

"Kakuzu... how many times do I have to tell you not to kill your partners?"

"I was upset." _How cold..._

"That's no excuse." There was silence among us until Leader-sama intervened.

"Kakuzu, meet your new partner. Itachi."

oXoXoXoXo

I was currently in my room contemplating Kakuzu's abilities. After eight months of acquaintance, there was one thing for sure. He was an odd one. Gifted with the ability to sew on amputated limbs to use them categorized him as virtually immortal. And the fact that he had four hearts didn't help my situation either. _How the hell do I kill him?_

I had to think up a strategy and think up one fast. He's killed five men within the span of time I've known him, including Shirou. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill me next week.

"Itachi!" A voice outside my room rang. I pushed myself away from my table and stood to my feet to open the door.

"What is it?" I asked while opening the door, meeting my new partner face to face.

"Don't talk to me like that, shit." I held in that sudden urge to kick him but held it in. Rather, I tilted my head to the side and blinked.

"My apologies, Kakuzu-san."

"I have some things to discuss." He then barged into my room, earning the twitching of my eyes. "Where are the lights?" I walked over to the switch and flipped it to illuminate the room.

"Better," he muttered before making himself comfortable on my bed. "First things first.." I arched an eyebrow in question.

"Don't piss me off." With the roll of my eyes I urged him to continue.

"Go on."

"Second. Don't ever piss me off."

"Haven't we established that?" I asked in annoyance.

"Don't screw around with me boy," he threatened before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand. Judging from our first one on one conversation, I might actually land up dead in a week.

oXoXoXoXo

We were to rest for three days before returning to Konoha, Leader-sama's orders. That was more than enough time for me to store up on chakra to fight Kakuzu. But our battle was sooner than expected.

"Where the fuck is all the money?!" A voice echoed throughout the base, lifting up heads. Deidara chuckled before remarking.

"You better not go around Kakuzu, Itachi. He'll fuck you up, yeah."

"That would be a sight," the puppet master commented. Konan-san voiced out also.

"Leader-sama will punish him if he kills you." I let their word soak in before returning to my breakfast.

oXoXoXoXo

The day flew by and it was night. I had just come out of the bath and was drying my hair. Done with that, I slipped on my boxers before opening the door with a smirk. I headed straight to my closet and pulled out my ANBU katana. Turning around, I drew my sword, sheath still in hand and spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself."

* * *

1 - Fictional Character. Unfortunately, Hidan does not star in this fanfiction. Sorry. 


	14. Arc 2: Chapter 3

I can't believe it. Itachi... he... sigh

School sucks! Gosh I need a break from it in order to sit down a day and type. These days are just so hectic I don't have time to write. And now that holidays have come, I have some time. Hope you all like it and don't forget to review!

* * *

Re:

The day flew by and it was night. I had just come out of the bath and was drying my hair. Done with that, I slipped on my boxers before opening the door with a smirk. I headed straight to my closet and pulled out my ANBU katana. Turning around, I drew my sword, sheath still in hand and spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself."

* * *

Chapter 3

"I wanted to watch you bathe. Is that so wrong?" a seductive voice graced the room. A graceful thud was heard when the person landed. I stood still as the person approached me from behind and wrapped their arms around my waist. I tossed the sheath onto my bed and broke out of the embrace before turning around to face them. A hand reached out to my sword and held it delicately in their hand.

"Nice sword Itachi-kun. But I'm sure your other one is much better."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested Konan-san." My firm answer Streams of moonlight settled on her face. Soft, blue, damp hair tied into a slack bun, washed out skin and sapphire eyes adorned her features. A fluffy blue towel enveloped her torso. Her orbs glistened with something mischievous... lust.

"Why so tense Itachi-kun?" she asked innocently while trying to push away my weapon. She then placed her palms on my bare chest and leaned toward me, the proximity between us diminishing. Her lips brushed against my ear shell. "Want me to get you relaxed?" I let my sword slip from my hand, pried hers off my chest and in a flash, slammed her body into the wall with mine behind her.

"How'd you know I like it rough?"

"If you continue this, I will not hesitate to kill you," I spat out my warning. Her confident laugh echoed in my ears before she vanished, leaving behind numerous sheets of blank paper. With a grunt, I returned my blade to the closet after sheathing it.

It had been a month since Konan started to make her move on me. On many occasions she would show up at my door, clad scantily in a thin sleeping robe. I would quickly dismiss her, much to her disappointment but I couldn't indulge myself in such things. And I wouldn't. I had a wife patiently waiting for me back in Konoha. An angel that loved me and saved me from my hell. And I wasn't going to turn my back on her. Not now. Not ever.

oXoXoXoXo

Morning came too quickly for my liking. But nevertheless I was looking forward to that day. With Kakuzu greatly disturbed, I was expecting his bloodlust to rise, increasing the chances of his willingness to fight me. As expected, he did not show up for breakfast but rather spent his early hours supposedly searching for the misplaced money.

After eating, I waited for about an hour before training. Warming up would be necessary to engage in battle with my new partner. I've never used the Mangekyou and most likely I'll have to use it on him.

_Katon. Goukakyou no Jutsu. _A grand fireball escaped from my lips after heaving it to my chest. I then took the moment to practise my taijutsu, standing in a stance that was lower my centre of gravity and thus strengthening my balance.

"Itachi!" I blinked before turning my head to the direction of voice.

"Hai?" I asked the blonde that was standing by the door.

"Leader wants to see you, un."

oXoXoXoXo

"I have a mission for you both," Leader started. "I've heard reports that Konoha nins are traveling to Suna to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage." My eyes flickered. "I want that scroll."

"Hai." Kakuzu and I answered in unison.

"Prepare to leave tonight."

oXoXoXoXo

Chilly darkness shrouded around our dim campfire. The fire crackled against the fish, that had a stick shoved right through its mouth, roasting it. Not wanting it burnt, I took them off the fire and threw on at the masked shinobi. His hand shot out to catch it and so did his eyes in a glare.

"Don't throw my food. I'm not a dog," he growled. _Could have fooled me. _I chuckled to myself before nibbling a piece of my dinner.

oXoXoXoXo

I was sitting with my back leaned against a tree trunk, my straw hat tilted forward. Kakuzu offered to keep watch for the night. But of course, I had no intentions of sleeping. Only an idiot would sleep around a man like that.

I debated against myself whether to kill him myself or wait for the Konoha ninja to come like last time. _A one on one battle will be dangerous, considering this man has 4 lives. _I'd have to wait for the shinobi before engaging in battle with him.

But a small gush a wind passed straight by my cheek. Fully alerted, I turned my head to the side catching sight of sharp metal embedded within the tree trunk just a few mere inches beside me. Aggravated, I pulled out the weapon and flung it to the floor before standing to my feet.

"You're lucky I missed, Uchiha." _Behind me. _I spun around and was met face to face with my masked partner, whose eyes glinted with a hint of lust. _A lust for blood... _"But I'll kill you this time for sure."

"We'll see." And so it began.

Without wasting any time, Kakuzu's left arm shot out at me with great velocity. My reflexes only allowed my to jump to mid air. With haste, I whipped out a kunai and aimed it to cut the strings while performing a hand seals. _Katon. Goukakyou no Jutsu. _Fire emerged from my mouth and spat onto the limb that had already fallen, effectively burning the flesh, before he got a chance to reattach it. I landed unto the earth with a soft thud before having to lean to the right to dodge three shuriken pelted my way.

Regaining a solid stance, I sensed his presence behind me. I turned around but was only able to block as his foot came in swinging.

"Atsugai!" he cried. An immense wind was suddenly created. I had to plant my feet to the ground and make my body as streamline as possible so the gush of breeze would just pass over me. Droplets of crimson fled from my cheeks after being cut. _The wind's this strong?_ When it died down, several trees were knocked down, creating a more spacious battlefield. With the fire put out, both Kakuzu and I became dependant on the meager light reflected off the moon.

The masked nin began to circle the remains of the fire. I followed him, our eyes burning holes in each other until a kunai dug itself into the ground. My head, as well as Kakuzu's, shot to the side only to realize that we were not alone anymore.

"Shit. It's those Konoha brats." Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Gai-san and Kakashi-san stood at a distance from us. _Arigatou, Tsunade-sama._

And as expected, the blonde initiated the battle. A puff of smoke appeared at his side. A duplicate of him was revealed as the fog cleared. The clone collaborated with him in order to perform his jutsu before disappearing.

"Itachi!" he yelled while sprinting toward me. Naruto's right hand, glowing with a ball of blue chakra, was aimed right for my chest but I merely grabbed his wrist, nullifying his attack. For show, I threw him onto the ground and stepped on him.

"Is that the best you can do, Naruto-kun?" I whispered in his ear after bending forward.

"Itachi... Don't you know how much Sakura-chan loves you!"

"Is that so?" I asked mockingly.

"Teme..." his voice began to break up.

"Naruto," Kakashi alerted him. I stepped off the blonde and turned my attention to the copy nin. The man dressed in green stepped forward but was held back by an outstretched arm

"No." Gai turned to Kakashi. "I'll fight him."

"Ne?" a voice behind me sounded. Kakashi's kage bunshin stood behind me, jabbing a kunai to my side.

"We'll take the other," Gai informed him. A poof sounded behind me. The grey-haired nin approached me with extreme caution.

"We're ordered to take you back to Konoha alive. Oblige willingly and you will not be harmed," he stated. I cocked my head to the side and responded.

"Unfortunately, that can't happen." _Just yet._

"Then I'll just have to take you by force," he replied before lifting his hitae-ite, revealing crimson. Quickly, he took out a shuriken and aimed it at me but I lazily caught it, my index finger through the centre hole. I dropped it to the floor before clasping hands together into seals. _Katon Housenka!_

Multiple blasts of fire shot out of my mouth, aimed for Kakashi's position. As their speeds increased, the wind created by it put out the fire, exposing the hidden shuriken. The copy-nin was able to dodge all but one, which sank into the side of his thigh. His hand shot down to pull it out but I raced him to it. "Shit," he cursed, but was too late. I grabbed his neck and forced eye contact, the necessity for my jutsu. I smirked before closing my eyes and opening them, Sharingan swirling. And with that, he was drawn into my world, falling helpless to Tsukuyomi.

**_A great body of water stood motionlessly on the darkened earth. Kakashi found himself in it, unable to swim to the top. In a flash, I stood before the pool and watched him with an expressionless face. His body splashed about like a fish out of water, seeking for air desperately. Within moments, his body ceased movement._**

**_Within the blink of an eye, the masked nin was tied to a table. A fire appeared at me side. I drew my sword and held the blade in the flames. Red hot, I took it out of the fire and brought it to the restrained body._**

**_"In the world of Tsukuyomi," I stated before slowly stabbing him in his side with the hot katana. "All of space. All of time. Every matter. Everything is under my control."_** **_Screams of anguish rushed out of his cloth-covered mouth as the blade furthered into burning flesh. "You shall endure this for seventy-two hours."_**

**_Kakashi reappeared on the table, as if unharmed. With the katana in hand, I held the blade in the fire and repeated the scenario several times. _**

**_Screams echoed throughout the air. With a new idea, I approached his head and pulled down his mask. Forcing his mouth open, I whipped out a kunai and slowly sawed off his tongue. And again, with a red-hot blade, I stabbed him through the heart._**

**_"Now," I started before wounding him again. "Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds."_**

As I deactivated it, Kakashi fell to the ground on palms and knees, panting heavily. He soon collapsed, totally exhausted. _Gomen, Kakashi-san._

I turned my attention over to the Konohas. They seemed to be coping well enough with Kakuzu. Shikamaru was currently holding Kakuzu in place with his Kage Mane no Jutsu while Naruto was about to hit him with his Rasengan. I decided that I would leave Kakuzu in their hands and return to the area in the morning.

oXoXoXoXo

The sun was beating its rays on the forest floor. With a soft thud, I jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground of the area of my previous battle. The air reeked of sweat and blood. Sharingan scanned the region but sensed nothing. I ventured furthered and suddenly stopped. Ebony threads were splayed across the earth. Following their lead, I eventually encountered the corpse, accompanied by many vultures. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

_Kakuzu has been defeated._

* * *

Ah yes, finally is has been updated.

Sad news: Major exams are coming up and I **need** to study for them. So that will mean that I won't be able to update for a long while. This also includes "The Perfect Victim". Exams are in May and June. Please do not fret. I do not intend to give up on this story. Please be patient and don't forget to review!


	15. Arc 2: Chapter 4

Re:

The sun was beating its rays on the forest floor. With a soft thud, I jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground of the area of my previous battle. The air reeked of sweat and blood. Sharingan scanned the region but sensed nothing. I ventured furthered and suddenly stopped. Ebony threads were splayed across the earth. Following their lead, I eventually encountered the corpse, accompanied by many vultures. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

_Kakuzu has been defeated._

* * *

Chapter 4

The dark figure behind the desk held up the metal ring with kanji inscribed on it.

"By the time I was done with Kakashi, he was already dead." I stood before him, a calm expression painted on my face.

"That's rather unfortunate." He leaned back into his chair.

"Hai."

"Funny isn't it? How your partners seem to be killed." Pale lids quickly covered over crimson eyes and uncovered them. "It's not like you'll sabotage Akatsuki for a pathetic village like Konoha..."

"Or your pathetic whore," he whispered by my ears after appearing behind me and placing an iron grip on my shoulder. Neither his clutch nor his comment made me budge. He then released his hand and patted me. "Don't take me on, I'm just messing around." He returned to his seat behind the oak desk and waved me off.

I back bent forward, forcing a bow before turning around to leave. And with the flutter of my cloak, I left, gold eyes piercing my back.

oXoXoXoXo

I had returned to my room, sweat clinging to my body. I was most certain that he knew. I would have to lay low for the while. "Fuck," I cursed softly while throwing a kunai into the wall. Frustrated, I sat on the bed and held my head as a sigh escaped my lips. What was I to do?

oXoXoXoXo

It was quite rare to see Sasori and Deidara training together. They usually ended up arguing about whose art was better. _Must have a mission._

"What you lookin' at, pretty boy?" I turned away from the window to meet Konan.

"Iie." I spun around to walk off but was stopped by a small hand grabbing mine.

"I just asked a question." Her glossy blue eyes stared into mine. She stepped closer to me and brought my hand to her lips, hot breath trailing my fingertips.

"Enough," I spat out before yanking my hand away and dismissing myself from her presence. Being with her would stir up chaos among the remaining Akatsukis and especially Leader-sama.

oXoXoXoXo

With an overcast sky, grey cloud shot bullets of rain towards the earth. I had

"Yo Itachi." I looked up after hearing my name. Before me stood the blond ex-terrorist, with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" I asked while putting away my recently sharpened kunai.

"Leader wants to see us about a mission, hmph."

"Alright." I rose to my feet from my bed and followed him quietly until we met up with the office.

"Ah Deidara, I see you brought Itachi for me. Sasori and I were discussing something."

Right away Sasori diverted his attention to me. I nodded in his direction out of respect. He repeated the action and returned his concentration to the man behind the desk. Leader-sama cleared his throat before speaking.

"You three are to retrieve Shukaku. As you are aware of, the Kazakage is the host and therefore," he paused before shifting his focus on Deidara. "You are not to underestimate him." A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Leave it to me Leader-sama, hmph."

"Don't get so cocky Deidara," a rough voice replied.

"Since Sasori was from Suna, he will be guiding you all. Deidara?"

"Hai."

"You'll be spying out the area in order to see when it will be fit to initiate the attack." The shadowed figure then turned to me. "And you Itachi, your Mangekyou Sharingan is needed here. You will know when to use it."

"Hai," I responded instantly.

"You three leave once the moon dies down. Dismissed."

oXoXoXoXo

_When the full moon dies..._ I looked through the window, a quarter moon present for the past few nights.

"Three more nights," I whispered to myself while lying on my bed. _Deidara _and_ Sasori on the mission with me... _It was obvious. I was to be assassinated. Deidara and Sasori were quite capable of doing it by themselves. And I haven't killed any Akatsuki so I couldn't measure myself against them. If it weren't for Tsunade-sama, I'd be dead now. I'd have to do this on my own.

The more I thought about it, the more frustrated I became. I grabbed the sheets beneath my hand and wrung them. My head tilted up, to gaze at the moon once more, thin lips forming into a frown.

oXoXoXoXo

I made my way toward the kitchen, where the kunoichi was situated, quietly sitting at the table and eating dinner. Uncertain of how to approach her, I stood in the doorway and stared at her to get her attention. When she finally noticed me, she smiled, sapphire eyes glittering.

"Is there anything you want, Itachi?" she asked almost pleasantly. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Just something to drink." As I slowly approached the fridge, I glanced at her and smiled. Soon enough, I found myself at the table with a cup of water. I studied her features boldly, earning another graceful smile before she sipped on her green tea.

"Is that a new paper rose in your hair?" I asked, opening the conversation.

"Why yes. I put it in this morning hoping that you would notice."

"You seem to be in luck tonight." I grinned at her.

"I can think of something else for me to be lucky tonight," she responded. I bent my head slightly, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"We'll see." I stood up and in a blur, appeared behind her. I stooped down and whispered into her ear, my words tickling the shell. "Goodnight, Konan."

oXoXoXoXo

Clad only in a towel around my hips and a hand towel to my hair, I walked across to my drawers and pulled out brown boxers. I easily slipped them on and threw the damp material on the bed when I heard someone knocking.

When I opened the door, before me stood Akatsuki's only female, wearing nightwear. I glanced at her chest. _No bra... probably no panties. _

"Can I come in?" She asked, glossy lips forming her words. I stared at her before shaking my head as if coming back to my senses.

"Sure."

oXoXoXoXo

She had left the room about ten minutes ago. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. My lips felt sticky after our little interaction. I then lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, preparing to fall asleep.

oXoXoXoXo

To my surprise, two days had passed quickly. I had asked Deidara and Sasori to train along with them as to learn more of their weaknesses, making sure not to slip anything. After training, I would take a shower only to find Konan in my room waiting for me. And we would start a session.

oXoXoXoXo

I held her up against the wall, and watched as she loosened her hair; cobalt locks cascading down her shoulders. Her anxious hands clawed at my shirt, daring to shred it to pieces. I grabbed her chin and crashed lips with her, forcing my tongue into her mouth. Her hand slipped into my pants but I stopped her.

"Not here."

oXoXoXoXo

Without letting anyone at the base know, Konan and I went to a distant inn to spend the night together to do as we pleased in within the privacy of our room.

She liked to dominate. I came to that conclusion by the way she shoved me onto the bed and approached on all four. I sat up against the headboard and watched her as she crawled her way toward me to straddle my hips. Bending forward, she captured my lips in a chaste kiss that grew rough. My fingers carelessly traced her exposed thighs, goose bumps following my trail. When she broke off for air, I rolled over, taking control.

I dipped my faced to her neck, nuzzling her soft skin. My tongue darted out to suck on her pulse, eliciting purrs from swollen lips while slipping of navy panties.

And we had sex.

oXoXoXoXo

I lay on the bed, a thin layer of sweat, sheeting my body. On my chest, Konan had placed her head, an arm draped across my torso. I waited for five minutes before carefully removing her off me and rolling off the bed.

"Mmm..." _Shit. _I looked at and caught azure eyes staring back at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a bath." I answered quickly before adding to my response. "Care to join me?" She sat up and smirked.

"Sure." I grinned at her and slowly walked to the bed before grabbing her and carrying her into the bathroom behind the oak door.

oXoXoXoXo

I walked out the bathroom into the bedroom with a lone towel slung around my hips. There, I dressed myself and rearranged the room to the way we met it. With that done, I exited and went downstairs to meet with the innkeeper.

"Goodnight," I approached the elderly man behind the counter.

"Leaving so soon, sir?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." I dug into my pocket and pulled out a pouch. "My friend will be staying here until I return. She doesn't like to be disturbed so I suggest that you don't bother her." I handed the man the small bag and watched his eyes bulge at the sum of money given to him. "I hope it's enough."

"H-Hai. It will be enough." I nodded and left for the base.

* * *

I was able to update because of an unfortunate event. As you all know, I have exams, CAPE. This is done only in the Caribbean and is similar to A levels. Papers for the Caribbean Studies, Chemistry, Physics and Biology (I think) were for sale in the country and obviously some person or persons bought the papers and spread them, therefore leaking them in the country. And everyone found out about it. Therefore the papers had to be canceled and the exam postponed to a later date. My exams were supposed to end on May 28th of 2008 but now it starts on June 24th and ends July 9th of 2008. I am very upset about this because not only myself, but also everyone writing the CAPE exam, has to suffer what one or two idiots did. But I am happy because I have more time to study.

Anyway, I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that it was short but I wanted to add a little something for you guys since I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for your patience, especially while reading my current situation.


	16. Arc 2: Chapter 5

My deepest apologies to those who found the last chapter disappointing. I hope that this chapter will surpass your expectations.

* * *

Chapter 5

I had successfully entered my room without alerting anyone. Heading straight toward the bathroom, I stripped myself and entered the shower, to rid myself of any feminine scents that attached themselves to this body. I closed my eyes as the hot streams of water hit my face. _Sakura... _I bent my head and opened my eyes, staring at my toes. _Gomen._

oXoXoXoXo

"You ready Itachi?"

The next day had arrived. The three of us stood outside, the sun beating on our cloak-clothes backs. My right hand fumbled beneath red clouds. _Kunai... check. Shuriken... check. Katana... check. _I turned to the clay master and nodded.

"Let's go, hmph!"

oXoXoXoXo

A black sheet wrapped itself around the sky. Millions of dazzling stars were painted in the sky, our only source of light since the moon died. Racing on the treetops, I found myself positioned between the two Akatsuki, Sasori in front of me, Deidara behind me. They couldn't make it anymore obvious.

"We'll entering Wind country in about two and a half days."

"Sasori no danna," the man called out behind me.

"What is it Deidara?" an agitated voiced sounded.

"Let's rest, hmph."

"I agree." Silence echoed my statement. We continued traveling until Sasori suddenly dropped to the floor noiselessly.

"We'll rest here." He dropped to the floor of the forest, followed my Deidara and myself. I soon was able to start a fire while Deidara searched for a river to catch fish. I observed Sasori, sitting by himself on the log, as if studying something.

"Sasori-san." His head shot up immediately. "What is Suna like?" I asked, making conversation.

"Sandy."

"Ah." I figured that he didn't want to talk. Just then, Deidara walked, holding dinner by it's tail.

"Hope you like trout, hmph."

oXoXoXoXo

After 3 hours of rest, we were on the move again. Weak winds were coming into play, indicating the proximity between Wind country and us. Deidara also seemed the pick this up, as he grabbed the tip of his straw hat to prevent it from being blown away.

To the east, the sun was slowly awaking from its sleep. Birds fluttered to the ground to provide its young with protein while nocturnal animals sought to return to their homes. _Will I be able to return home? Will I be able to return to Sakura? My Sakura-chan? _I prayed to the Kami-sama, for safety. Surely He would not disregard one that has repented of their sin.

oXoXoXoXo

With aluminum armor and porcelain animal masks, a three-man ANBU squad stood in the midst of a sparse forest discussing in whispers.

"Let's kill 'em, hmph." I stopped him before he dug his hand in his pouch of thick soil.

"Iie," I responded to the jumpy blond. "If we attack, word will get back to the village that Akatsuki is here."

"Itachi-san is right," the man behind the puppet supported. "And besides, you only have so much clay to attack the Kazekage."

At this, the blond had shut up and nodded at his partner but then questioned him. "So what do we do, hmph."

"We continue..."

"And monitor them if they follow us," I finished for the puppet master.

oXoXoXoXo

Darkness eventually crept up on us. After our small dinner we agreed to take shifts during the night; Sasori first, followed by Deidara, and myself last.

Four hours of rest after non-stop running was a relief, except for the fact of waking up to your apparent partners conversing quietly, and most likely plotting against you. Yes, that's exactly what Sasori and Deidara were doing, plotting against me. But of course, I pretended to not notice and yawned, alerting them that I was awake.

"You guys can go to sleep now," I said as I rose to my feet from leaning a trunk of a tree.

"Right, hmph." The blond slapped his knees before standing. Sasori followed action and proceeded to settle himself against a log.

Silence.

I resorted to a branch, Sharingan ablaze for the ANBU we met up with recently. Mild winds blew, ebony bangs following the breeze in waves.

Tomorrow would be _the _day.

oXoXoXoXo

At dawn, our campfire was put out. With Sasori in the lead, we headed towards Wind Country.

"How long will we be there, Sasori no danna?" And he replied.

"In about half of an hour."

And he was right. Within thirty minutes, grasslands ebbed away into sand. The three of us landed onto the desert floor. Harsh winds blew, threatening to steal away my straw hat and reveal my face to cruelty of the scorching sun. I held the tip of the rim firmly and continued to follow the puppet master.

"Time to start the mission, hmph!" A cream bird shot out of nowhere, headed towards me. With the flick of the wrist, I pulled out a shuriken and struck it down, an explosion sounding.

"'Eliminate Uchiha Itachi.' That's what Leader-sama said."

"Traitor, hmph." Deidara dug into his pouch and pulled out his hand once the clay was molded. The bird was allowed to fly until it swelled to an enormous size. The blond hopped onto its back and rose with it into the air, giving him the advantage. So while fighting Sasori, I had the chance of being blow up. _Great._

I would have to take out one before the other. But which one? With quick thinking, I concluded to take out Sasori for obvious reasons. But to get to the puppet master, I would have to go through his puppet, Hiruko.

His tail swung stealthily toward me, to which I was able to dodge but a few seconds early. As soon as I regain my composure, in came another bird, charging in my direction. I stood there before suddenly rolling to the left, making it crash into the sand. This was going to be a very long fight.

Considering the size of Hiruko, I concluded that he would be slower than myself, giving me the advantage if looking at speed. With kunai in hands, I sped up to the puppet, dodging attacks from both parties until I successfully leaped onto the puppet and stabbed the wooden back. The kunai stayed in position until small cracks formed from the intense force applied to it. Large cracks grew until the whole mask fell the pieces. It was then when I felt something sharp scratch my back. His iron tail, drenched with purple fluid had managed to graze me. Without delay, I drew back and watched him reveal himself. Tousled crimson hair wavered in the wind against childish features.

I was finally able to force Sasori out of his shell.

Next was to kill him.

I didn't know much about Sasori; all I knew was that he has transformed his body into that of a puppet. But if he could use chakra, then at least one part of him had to be human, his weak point. I would have to search for it. I would have to maneuver a way through Deidara's attacks. I trudged, head on with Sasori. He just stood and grinned as I stopped midway and spat up blood. The poison was kicking in.

"Hehe. Looks like someone's going down, hmph."

"Let's finish him Deidara. Leader is waiting for us."

"Yeah." And the real battle began.

With slight difficulty, I raced forward, sand flying behind me. I located Deidara and his bird and estimated his distance up to forty feet. If I were to lunge at him, he would just soar higher.

I clasped my hands together and created a kage bunshin. The duplicate and myself, with kunai in hand, shot up in the air. As expected, Deidara noticed and did soar higher but as we began to lose momentum, the duplicate dropped his weapon and held out interlocked hands for me to spring up from, giving me an extra boost. I pelted the kunai at him right before performing hand seals. _Katon. Goukakyou no Jutsu. _Judging from the direction of flight, I predicted his position in four seconds after avoiding the pointed weapon and spat out the fireball.

I smirked at the giant clay bird caught fire. I began to lose momentum again and fall, winds of resistance fluttering through my cloak. With a graceful flip, I landed onto the sands softly.

"Bastard, hmph." Deidara, too, had landed on the sands and stormed in my direction. Locking eyes with him, I wielded my Mangekyou but lost contact as soon as Deidara broke it, rolled on the ground and grabbed sand, throwing the grains in my eye. I dropped my sword and stumbled back a few steps, trying to clear my sight. Another explosion sounded, but in the sky. From the smoke produced, a kunai whizzed across to me and implanted itself in the wound on my right arm. Just then, I was pushed down. Straining eyesight bore witness of Akasuna no Sasori on top of me.

"Sayonara, Itachi." One hand gripped my throat while the other held my katana. He stretched him arm back to give him that extra thrust. My blurry vision caught sight of his heart. I only needed to stab it, but with what? He had my sword. My eyes glanced at my right arm, the kunai still dug deep into my flesh. I hastily yanked it out and thrust it into the only living part of him.

Hazel eyes widened as blood spurted out onto my face. His wooden hand slowly released the sword as death spread across his expression.

"Well done, Ita—" and he was out.

"Sasori no danna!" Deidara bawled out upon the realization of his recently deceased partner. "Sasori no danna!" He hurried toward the corpse and I only to jerk at a stop and stare at the work done.

"You killed Sasori no danna..." he looked eyes with me. "I'll make you pay!" he roared. _Perfect. _With Deidara distraught about Sasori's death, he won't be able to focus as efficiently as before. I'll have him dead in no time.

I shoved the body off of me and stood, ready to face him. As predicted, he moved first, digging his hand into his pouch and shooting clay birds and spiders at me, to which I was able to avoid with slight difficulty. I put up with this until his clay supply was limited, indicated by the extreme distressed expression on his face.

In a flash, I appeared behind him and whispered to him.

"My turn." I sprung back and performed hand seals. Soon, fire spat from my mouth, aiming for the artist. He dodged all, except for one, which caught onto his cloak. He quickly threw it off and charged towards me. His fist came flying in but I snatched his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"You should give up," I whispered again. I would fill him with words of hopelessness, driving him to use _that_ jutsu.

"Bastard!" He leaped into the air and discarded a load of shuriken and kunai, weapons. Despite my hindered speed, I still avoided the rain of weapons and picked up the longer of the two.

"Did you really think that Sasori could kill me?" I asked while aiming it at the blond and throwing it. I could see him shudder with wrath, boil with anger. _Another one to push him over the edge. _"Looks like you little doll can't do anything."

And that was all I needed to see him complete the hand seals.

"We'll see about that, hmph." I stood and watched as he ripped of his shirt and reveal his fourth mouth, threads sewn to hold the lips together. Yanking them out, the freshly opened mouth stuck out its tongue and flickered with saliva. Deidara then dug into his pouch and gathered the last of his clay to feed the mouth.

"Now witness!" he cried out. "This is the ultimate art!" With arms wide open, he allowed the earthly substance to consume his body, condensing it into a large black sphere, pupil-less eyes and jagged teeth adorning its face. As the round body expanded, I remained in my position with a grin on my face. The bomb them opened up and detonated, destroying everything within a ten-kilometer radius.

Strands of blue hair drifted in the wind.

oXoXoXoXo

My eyes shot open. In the bathroom of the inn, I was sitting in a meditating position. I recalled the events in the desert and smiled. Rising to my feet, I entered the bedroom and dressed myself before descending the flight of stairs. A puzzled expression claimed the face of the elderly man, the innkeeper.

"I—I thought you were gone sir." I approached him and placed the key on the desk, returning the small metal object to him.

"Only in spirit," I replied, lips curling, before turning around and departing.

And I set out for my home, Konohagakure.

* * *

You guys must be a bit confused. I am aware that Pein is the only one able to create clones for people using bodies, but here Itachi is able to do it. This will be thoroughly explained in the next chapter. Writing this chapter proved to be challenging since I had to come up with the fight, which was pretty lame, and also to go back to the manga and Shippuuden when Sakura and Chiyo baa-sama were fighting Sasori.

I hoped that you enjoyed it and to answer a question, Sakura will be appearing not in the next chapter but at the end of the following chapter.


	17. Arc 2: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been three days since I left the inn. I was currently sheltering from the rain in a cave in the outskirts of Kawa no Kuni. Non-stop traveling proved to be tedious but with a desire to return to the village, it couldn't be helped.

With a small fire crackling in front of me, I chose this time to reflect on time I had with Sakura. A petite kunoichi with the strength of a heard of oxen, she definitely startled me. With a heart so true, her purity was injected into me causing me to rethink the decision that had lay before me. Her smile, so sincere and different from the ones given from the clan, would brighten up anyone. Her delight, just leaking from her, was contagious and the sickening disease caught up with me but was now embraced. Seeing her cry, that last night I was with her, clenched the heart I had only then acquired. I could hear her voice now.

_**Please don't leave me.** _

Tears spilling from emerald eyes.

_**I... I love you.**_

That was the first time someone ever told me that, and really meant it. Not like the hungry wolves in my clan searching for whatever power that can consume.

I had to make a decision. It would be Akatsuki.

Or Sakura.

**Change my attempt good intentions...**

What did Akatsuki offer me? The one thing that Uchiha had implanted into my system, the one thing that measured a man's worth, the only thing that mattered.

Power.

Power, the dream of each shinobi. Power to rule over all the countries. Power to make people fear you. Such tempting power, making you superior to all that all may cower in fear just at the mere mention of your name. Power that eventually corrodes and perverts the mind. Power, whose thirst is never quenched.

Sweet, sweet power.

**Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
But signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
And I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help  
Please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt **

Having seen the devastating after effects of war, the vast amounts of lifeless bodies scattered like litter on the battlefield, I made it a life goal to help prevent war. I never wanted my village to experience such a horrible thing again.

On hearing of Akatsuki's goal, the request to join lay in my court. With the countries at out mercy, we would be able to control the outbreak of war, thus preventing it. People would finally be able to live at peace and without worry. A small request of Akatsuki. Attain the Mangekyou. After all, sacrifices had to be made.

And thus, I accepted the invitation.

**Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold sweat  
Quivering lips  
Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red**

My confusing movements provoked my parents to take actions. I was married to Haruno Sakura in a week. With a wife, my ability to communicate with Akatsuki was obstructed. And she was labeled a hindrance.

Females were easily flustered, courtesy of their emotions. Sakura was no exception despite her knowledge as a shinobi. But as we continued to live together she eventually grew on me, especially that night where she presented herself to me.

What was I to do? Reject her? I wanted to so badly, considering my feelings for her were close to non-existent. If I did, word would most likely get back to my parents and I would be put under suspicion for not wanting the attractive girl. So I slept with her. And a part of me was glad that I did. For on that night, her true beauty was revealed. Vulnerability swept over her body as she clung to me. She sought for me, not as a shinobi but as a man. A plain ordinary human that would provide for her needs.

Regardless of the recent introduction to each other, she was able to give herself to me. But was I? Was I able to sacrifice my goals and my ideals just for her? I wasn't sure just yet. Clearly she did, after her liking for my younger brother. What was I to do?

**Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I**

I was torn between two choices. While Akatsuki was losing their patience, my affection for Sakura swelled to the point that I hated it. Hated it because I saw it as a drawback and wished to push it aside but I couldn't. One look at her smiling face was enough for my heart to miss a beat. Women, they really are men's weaknesses.

Then the clan followed up on the apparent suicide of Shisui. And because of my doubtful ways, I was held the main suspect hence the visit from the three of the clansmen. Adding to that was our matching knowledge of the clan secrets, the attainment of the Mangekyou.

With that accusation hanging around my head as well as my dilemma, I popped. And since Sakura was the only one around, I took it all out on her, earning tears.

**Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help**

Yet after hurting her, she came back to me. She was willing to work it out with me. She showed me this by not dragging me to bed, but bringing bed to me. She promised me comfort in my times of distress. Warmth in times of cold. Provision in times of need. Healing in times of suffering.

Such a forgiving heart attracted my many sins like a moth to a candle. She showed a kind of love that was genuine. She loved me not for my skills, but for whom I was, as a man.

She was too kind.

**Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I**

Night of the festival. The clansmen had told father about what they had discovered. His wrath inflated to the point of shouting at me. Then she came down with mother. She never looked more stunning. Her bubblegum locks were gathered neatly into a bun and her kimono that snugly held her torso, accentuating her feminine curves. Right then, I swore that my pants had shrunk. But my father continued his ranting. His voice was echoing in my head so much to the point that it had drowned me. I had seen him as a threat and my shinobi instincts stepped in at that moment. She had pleaded with me.

_Stop this_.

_Just let go._

So I did, because she asked me to.

After the fall out with my father, I rushed out with Sakura at my side, just wanting a serene night. But it seemed that some other persons wished to boil my blood. And what better way to attack someone by attacking his or her heart. As expected of Akatsuki, they attempted to dispose of Sakura. I could still hear their words during our meeting subsequent to the bombing.

"You're slacking off. Get rid of her or we will."

**Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know **

She wanted to know what was going on. Who attacked her? Why? Where did I disappear? Too many questions. What was I supposed to say? That I was acquainted with the persons and I'm expected to kill out the clan and leave the village behind to join them because of my twisted ideals but accidentally fell in love with her? She wouldn't understand. Wouldn't believe me. Wouldn't forgive me.

So I hardened my heart, for her sake.

**Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition**

More tears. More pain. I was the one responsible for her hurting like that. Her sobs that soon were in sync with my heartbeat were etched into my memory. My transgressions where accumulating one by one. But I would atone for my sins and become worthy of her love. I would protect my wife.

So I left, to return.

**Should I, could I  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Should I, could I**

_I'm coming home, Sakura._

oXoXoXoXo

To return to Konohagakure from Sunakagure, one must pass through Kawa no Kuni, River Country. Despite my desire to return him quickly, I would take a little time to look through the village. The people were busy, scurrying like rats from one shop to the next. Shopkeepers could be heard shouting, battling one another at prices.

"You there!" I turned around at the elderly man hailing me out of the crowd. I stepped towards his stall and listened to him. "You look like you have a special woman, ne?" I smirked before answering.

"Maybe." He smiled at me response before showing his display of jewelries.

"What about this lovely necklace?" He held up a bronze plated chain with several precious stones hanging from it.

"Too flashy." My eyes scanned the table when something caught my eye. A gold ring adorned by jade in the shape of a heart. It reminded me of her eyes so badly. "How much is that ring?" I asked while pointing at it.

"That's one hundred and sixty-five pieces of gold. But I'll give it to you for one-forty." I smiled back at the old man and took out a pouch of money and paid him in exchange for it.

"Thanks," I said while accepting the small gift box and shoving it into my pocket along with the money. Sakura will love it. I never really proposed to her, so when I returned, I would even though we're still married. Man, I couldn't wait to get back to her. I'd explain everything to her. Akatsuki. Her. The mission. Konan.

_Oh shit._

How was I supposed to explain that to her? I mean, it was all for the mission. There was nothing between her and myself. She was the only woman of Akatsuki and therefore was extra cautious. Plus she was well acquainted with Pein. I needed to play with her to drop her guard. I needed to get rid of her. But would Sakura believe that?

Man, I screwed up big time.

oXoXoXoXo

About a half a day's travel again to Hi no Kuni, Fire Country. Instructed by Godaime Hokage-sama herself, I was to leave Pein, and any other members that I was unable to get rid of due to whatever circumstances, to them. Shinobi from Suna were also expected to aid us in the elimination of the remaining Akatsukis. At least the treaty between Konoha and Suna was good for something.

With the sun beating upon my back, my throat grew dry and itchy. Still within Kawa no Kuni, I was able to make a stop to a nearby river. Five minutes of strolling and the sound of gushing waters flooded the area. Taking out my canteen, I twisted off the lid and knelt at the bank and washed out the container before filling it with cool water. Refreshing liquid slid down my throat as I held back my head and doused my thirst. I refilled it before screwing the cap on and placing it on the ground beside me. I then cupped some water in my hands and splashed my face to revive myself. Done with that, I regained my posture and returned to the route on which I was traveling.

A slight breeze passed by, taking up my bangs with it. And like the wind, thoughts on my pregnant wife drifted by. A smile tugged at my lips. I was going to be a father. I would have a child to call my own. I would experience the joy of being a father.

But would I be a good father?

It's true that I would never accomplish a role such as that by myself. That's why I would have Sakura at my side. She would teach me the ways of a good man.

A good father.

A good husband.

My hand fished into my pocket, calloused fingertips fiddling with the gift box.

oXoXoXoXo

Greenery engulfed my surroundings in darkness of the night. The moon, accompanied by the dozens of stars, lit up the pathway for me to Konoha.

A branch shook, I halted my actions and stood, blending into the darkness. I assessed my environment and sighed. A hawk had just perched itself nearby. Out of curiosity, I approached it and noticed that something was hooked onto its foot. I took it out and examined it. A note sent by Godaime Hokage-sama. But how did she know that I was returning? My mind flipped through the past few days and realized that we did encounter ANBU. They were probably sent to calculate my position in my mission.

_"Itachi. Reply to this message as soon as you get it. When the message is received, shinobi from Konoha as well as Suna will come to your aid in the taking down of the rest of Akatsukis. And by the way, Sakura is doing fine. Godaime Hokage-sama."_

With no ink on me, I took out a kunai and cut myself, using the bloodstained tip to respond.

_"Arigatou Hokage-sama." _I rolled it back and reattached it to the foot of the bird securely. And it took off when it squealed. My head shot up as it faltered in flight, injury evident in its wing.

"No sayonara's Itachi?" I spun around only to gaze into ringed eyes.

"Pein."

* * *

Another chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. It's a bit rushed down because I'm in exams right now. Yesterday I had physics and gahhh it sucked but chemistry was cool.

As promised, Sakura will appear at the end of the next chapter.

Your reviews fuel me to continue. Thank you.


	18. Arc 2: Chapter 7

Re:

"No sayonara's Itachi?" I spun around only to gaze into ringed eyes.

"Pein."

* * *

Chapter 7

"Good work Zetsu." So swallowed up by ringed eyes, I almost did not recognize the plant-like being oozing out of the tree bark. Stepping forward, auburn spiky hair and multiple piercings were revealed under the moonlight. "Killing out Akatsuki is rather traitorous of you Itachi. But daring to touch Konan..." A gush of wind blew passed me, breathing sounding by my ear.

"... is unforgivable." The clang of metal was heard and that was enough for me to dash forward to avoid his attack. "Zetsu! Make sure that hawk does not reach Konoha."

"Got it," his dark side rasped out before sinking into the ground. Clasping hands together, my fingers moved nimbly until smoke appeared at my side, a clone hidden by it. And without word, he left after the bird.

He walked in a round motion, me feet following his actions until we were circling dirt.

"It's a shame to see your skill go to waste Itachi. You've thrown away a mighty lot of power there."

"I get my power from protecting my loved ones, unlike you _Pein_." A kunai slipped down to my palm, coated with chakra.

oXoXoXoXo

"Looks like there's Uchiha on the menu tonight," Zetsu stated, his voice breaking the still air around them as the hawk flew on its way.

"Or roast vegetables." Sweaty palms snapped to each other like opposite poles of magnets. Laced fingers glided against themselves, obeying the seal requirement.

_Katon. Goukakyou no Jutsu. _A great ball of flaming chakra exited through my lips and followed the path I was aiming at. Fire caught onto his cloak, burning away at the material into ashes. And there he was, revealed to me. Half his body, similar to his face, dyed in black and the other half white. The most prominent feature was the flytrap. Huge as it was, I estimated that my speed would be greater than his, due to the excessive weight he was carrying about.

I assessed the situation. Zetsu wasn't exactly a fighter. Which means that he lacked the feel of a battlefield. Despite that, he was a spy and therefore was exposed to battle. This exposure could have led to the learning and adapting of genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. But it wasn't as if he was in possession on the Sharingan, that he could copy the jutsu displayed before him. With all that in mind, I made the first move.

_Let's go._

oXoXoXoXo

I pelted the pointed weapon at the man before me, but as expected, he dodged it with ease.

"It'll take more than that to beat me," he whispered to me.

"Ughn." I looked down to my chest, where his hand had bored through from behind. Blood that I brought up now spilled passed my lips and dropped onto his fingers.

"So long, Uchiha." He withdrew his bloodied hand and pushed my to the forest floor to rot..._ Poof  
_

"What?!"

... where my body disappeared with a puff of smoke.

oXoXoXoXo

_Looks like Pein got rid of the clone. _Back to Zetsu. He was proving to be quite difficult. He just jumped from branch to branch, avoiding all attacks I sent his way. But without my chakra divided again, I would be able to catch him.

And catch him I did. He was underneath me at that moment. With Sharingan spinning, I ensnared him into that world, only to slit his throat, crimson squirting out on my face.

"Think you can trick me?" I rose to my feet and turned around. Vexation swept across his face as eyes locked. I was getting tired of this, especially since using Mangekyou. Even though I didn't use it for long, just activating it burns away a massive amount of chakra. I closed my eyes, as if attempting to cool them and at the same time, get a feel of my environment. _Two of them... _

Sharingan unveiled, receiving two men of different appearances. _This must be the Rinnegan..._

**_Tomoes spinning..._**

**_Orange lightning._**

"Too slow Uchiha."

**_A kunai dug into my side._**

**_Rich wound, yielding blood so crimson_**

**_Crimson, like my eyes..._**

"Think you can beat me?"

**_A kick to the gash, prying open the skin._**

I fell to the floor, legs curling to chest. The two men stood before me. I forced myself to get up, only to be met in the face with a foot, blood leaking from my lips. The one with longer hair hauled me up and jabbed his knee into my stomach. Pain, coursed through my body.

_Only a little longer._

"How pathetic one is reduced to. Wouldn't you agree, Uchiha?" I rolled on the floor, before establishing myself on the ground on palms and knees.

_I felt so weak..._

Tight grip on ebony locks, he swung me into a tree.

_So powerless..._

My eyelids grew heavy, my consciousness drifting away. My lips moved on their own accord, pleading mercy from God.

"No sense in saying prayers boy."

**_I looked up._**

"Because..."

**_Eyes locked._**

"I..."

**_Rinnegan versus Sharingan._**

"Am..."

_**Weapon to my throat **_

"God."

**_Fade to black_**

oXoXoXoXo

**_White. Blinding white light. _**

_Did I die? Have I died. _

_**Feel so light...**_

_Am I in heaven..._

**_Like I'm floating._**

_Or in hell?_

_**Tears from above wetting my cheeks**_.

_From?_

**_My eyes open. _**

_Pink strands curtaining her face. Emerald eyes moist from crying._

**_An angel cries for me._**

_Such beauty_

**_If I could only touch..._**

_Hand stretches out... warmth earned in return._

"Itachi..."

**_Too weak._**

_Hand slips back._

"Sakura... chan."

oXoXoXoXo

My eyes shot open. The first thing I noticed was my surroundings. I was in a hospital. Secondly, there was someone in the room.

"Tired?"

I turned to the source of the voice. _To my left. _There sat that woman. Head of our village. Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-hime.

"Hokage-sama." I forced myself to sit up, only causing pain.

"Don't force yourself."

_What happened? _

I hung my head, deep in thought when all the memories gushed back in.

_The message._

_Pein... _

"Pein!"

"No need to worry about him. I have people dealing with him."

I looked out the window, clouds swaying carelessly.

"How long have I been out? One day? Two days?"

"This morning is the fifth morning."

"Five?"

"Hai. You should have seen yourself when we found you." She looked away. "What a bloody mess. Tch."

I lay back on the hospital pillow, something sweet drifting passed my nose.

"What's that scent?"

"Irises. Sakura brought this in this morning. It's said that they smell strongest in the rain."

_Sakura...  
_

"Sakura? Where is she?"

"She's somewhere around here."

"And the baby?"

"Still inside of her." I sighed relief. I wanted to be the perfect husband to her. I wanted to at least be there for the birth of our child. And I was going to be there.

"That's good." I closed my eyes as to rest but then jolted up. "My clothes..."

"There in a pile on that chair." She pointed across the room where a sofa was situated, black and red veiling it.

"Uh... by chance did you—"

"Happen to come across a box with a ring?" I chuckled.

"Hai."

"Don't worry, I have it safely put away." I smiled, content to know that it was safe, so I could propose to her.

_Safe... _

I couldn't believe that I was back home, in Konohagakure. Everything seemed like a dream, after waking up. We would go back to living like normal.

_Sakura and myself..._

_Wife and husband... _

But could we? After all that's happened?

"Does she know anything?"

"Nothing. I thought that it would be more fit if you told her."

"Hai."

"Well, I'm off. I have a lot of paperwork to do, especially since Sakura is on maternity leave. So rest up. You'll be needing it." She smirked at me before leaving the room.

My eyes fell shut in sync with the door closing. I could feel the sleep dragging me under.

oXoXoXoXo

Pale lids fluttered open. Feeling a bit dizzy, I sat up and hung my head, only to feel a small hand on my back. Slowly, I lifted my head.

_Pink locks in view._

A little higher...

_Pale skin, flushed cheeks, moist trails..._

A little higher...

_Emerald eyes getting blurry from tears..._

"Sakura... chan."

"Itachi..." My arm, with its newly gain strength, stretched out to cup her face, my thumb wiping away fresh salty trickles.

"There's no need to cry anymore." She held onto my palm, thick eyelashes meeting each other. "I've come home."

* * *

Yea I know, I'm long overdue. But I got caught up with relaxing and I was afraid to type up the fight between Pein and Itachi because I knew it would be total crap. But now that's out of the way, typing should be easier since I've been planning out what exactly will happen in the finishing chapters.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was short but it's all I got right now. Please leave comments. And as I had promised, Sakura was at the end of the chapter. You will be seeing more of her in the chapters to come.

I've also started a new story. Haven't published it yet. I want to type out all the chapters first so I won't have you all waiting so long for the next chapter. That may take a while but I am certain that you would enjoy it, being an ItaSaku story.


	19. Arc 2: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With Sakura's help, I had been able to move back into our house. I spent the last few days, stuck in bed, recuperating. Sakura had been the faithful wife and saw about my needs despite her own state. It was the first day that I was able to walk. Well, more like limp, but nonetheless move from here to there by myself. Ring in pocket; I descended the stairs only to be lashed in the face with the aroma of good home cooked food.

"Smells good, Sakura-chan." She turned around immediately to the sound of my voice and smiled gracefully.

"Good morning." I nodded, and sat myself at the table and waited for breakfast. No more than five minutes, I was already digging into the delicious meal. My hand unconsciously slipped into my pocket, where I fondled the box. It was nagging me. Stealing away my peace. Everything that had happened since I left.

Everything.

I looked up at her, face expressionless.

"Sakura." She lay down her chopsticks, quickly recognizing my tone of voice.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

oXoXoXoXo

I was sitting in the living room by myself, staring blankly and soothing my cheek. I had told her everything. Everything before the wedding, after the wedding, when I left, Akatsuki. And Konan. Good, and bad, news came out of the confrontation.

The good news was that she knew what really happened and that the burden was off my chest. The bad news was that she slapped me square in the face and ran upstairs. Most likely to the bedroom.

_What do I do when faced with an angry woman... Go to her? Leave her to cool off?_

The box in my pocket shifted, as if reminding me to do what I was supposed to do. Guess that was my answer.

With great effort, I pressed against the couch and pushed myself up onto my feet. And step by step, I closed in on her, from the outside.

"Sakura?" I called out behind locked doors after knocking repeatedly. No answer. "Sakura?"

"How could you?!" I stepped back, burnt by her words. Then, her voice softened. "How could you?"

"Sakura" I leaned against the polished oak. "I'm so sorry."

"You slept with some woman!"

"I had to."

"No you didn't! You didn't have to."

"Sakura, open the door so we can talk about this properly."

"Do you know what I've been through since you left?" I sighed. She completely ignored me and continued her ranting, not that I blamed her. I just wanted her to understand.

"Sakura?" No reply. I turned the knob and discovered that the door wasn't locked. Assumptions really cost you. As I opened the door, the faint sound of weeping filled the room. My eyes roamed about until they landed on the figure, curled up on the bed. "Sakura..."

"Go away..." she whispered.

"I'm not going away Sakura." I approached her and knelt beside the bed. "I came back for you." Her sobbing died down a bit but was still audible. "Everything I did, was for you." My hand stroked her head gently, brushing away pink strands of hair. Wet emerald eyes peered at me. "When they attacked you that night, I was furious. They wanted to hurt someone precious to me. There wasn't one day that I didn't think about you."

She slowly rose up, her enlarged stomach now visible. Tears had stopped flowing. The question exited her mouth smoothly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She bit her lip, waiting for my answer.

"I wasn't ready to tell you then." It was the truth. Our love was still young and to throw something like that on her would have killed the new relationship. "Do you forgive me?" She looked down at me with a half surprised face that melted into a smile.

"I forgive you." That was it. Now was the time. Adrenaline pumped in my blood, increasing the flutters of my heart per second. My hand fumbled around in my pockets and pulled out the velvet skinned box, taking two fingers to open it.

"I never asked you to marry me," I started off. Her eyes widened, shock washed all over her face.

"Itachi-kun..."

"But I will now." I got on one knee and held the open box before her. "Uchiha Sakura, will you marry me?" Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. I've never been so nervous before. My other hand was trembling with anticipation for her response.

She nodded.

"Yes..." She smiled, I sighed. I plucked the ring out, and placed it on her fourth finger. She cried again, while laughing. Women to behave strangely but I had to smile.

I got up and laid myself on the bed next to her, and held her in my arms, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." She had rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes after the exertion of emotions.

"I love you Itachi," she cooed.

"I love you too." _My wife_.

oXoXoXoXo

I awoke with an empty stomach and a beautiful woman at my side. Everything had worked out according to plan. Gently, I rolled her off me so that she lay on her back. Small intakes of breath caused her chest to heave. A calloused hand caressed her face to consciousness.

"Mmm..." she moaned as she was slowly awakened.

"Hungry?" She laughed and nodded.

"Let's go out for lunch."

oXoXoXoXo

Ichiraku's was a bit of a cheap place, but with the money in my pocket, it was our only option. Sakura showed no opposition to my choice. So Ichiraku's it was.

I received glances and even stares as I walked with Sakura, hand in hand. After hearing the chattering of the people around us, we eventually arrived at the stall. I led Sakura and followed her inside and took a seat.

"Papa, look at this cute couple!" the stall owner's daughter cried out after seeing us enter. The old man turned around and immediately recognized us.

"Ah Itachi. Long time I haven't seen you."

"Yes. But now I'm back." I turned to the woman beside me and smiled.

"Lucky for you, Sakura." She nodded and beamed brightly.

"Whatever you guys want. On the house."

"Me too?!" We all turned our attention to the voice behind us.

"Alright Naruto. You too."

"Great!" He took a seat next to her and grinned madly. "Nothing like a good ramen." He looked at me and smiled. "Good to see you, Itachi-san."

"Just Itachi," I replied.

With bowls placed in front of us, everyone silenced as we slurped on the soup.

"Another bowl!" the blond screeched.

"Naruto!"

"What, Sakura-chan? I need enough food so I can train and become Hokage." Did I hear right? This young man wanted to become Hokage?

"You have a long way to go Naruto," I commented. "But perseverance will take you through. You can do it."

"Th-Thank you, Itachi."

"Anytime."

oXoXoXoXo

"What you said to Naruto was very sweet, Itachi."

"Mmm..." Night had come, and we were already in bed. Sakura lay on her back while I lay my head on her left breast, my left hand rubbing her impregnated stomach. The gold band was back where it belonged; on my finger. Sakura had returned it to me after I had taken a bath. "How long again for the baby?"

"I'm not sure. I lost count of the days." She then giggled.

"What?" She took my hand and placed it on the other side of her stomach.

"Wait..." In the next ten seconds, I felt something hit my hand.

"It's kicking." My lips tugged upward. I was going to be a father and it was a big step for me. "Can you hear me?" I spoke to it. "I'm your daddy." It kicked again, as if responding. "I love your mommy very much." My hand drifted to the end of her over sized jersey and lifted it, revealing white panties and the bulge of her stomach. "And I love you too." I placed a kiss on her skin and pulled down the material. I then sneaked up to her and cupped her face, capturing her lips. What was supposed to be a peck turned into heat, my hand groping her breasts. God, it felt so good to be with her. My pants seemed to tightened but I refrained myself from sex for the baby and her comfort. A few more butterflies and we took our breaths, lust-drowned eyes staring longingly at me.

"Please..." she pleaded, as if needing me right now. She boldly took my hand and placed it at her crotch before burying her head in my chest. She must have been dying without me. I could hear her heart pounding madly, aroused by the kiss. So I gently pushed her onto her back, deciding to relieve her and myself as well.

oXoXoXoXo

Chapped lips softly pecked at the exposed skin of her neck. Under the blanket, my arm had snaked around her, just under her breasts. Her pulse had slowed down after our lovemaking. She was, by now, asleep. And I, myself, drifted to sleep, ready to face a new day in the morning.

* * *

Another short chapter. I know, but a new school is upon me. My last year at high school (woot) but that means a lot of work :s But I will continue. The story has two to three chapters again and I can't wait to finish it. I hope you are satisfied with this chapter. Please review :)


	20. Arc 2: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Frustrated. Sweat of brow. Jittery hands. Eyes darting everywhere possible, yet, I could not find for what I was looking. For the hundredth time, I opened the cupboard but it revealed no positive results. But I was not going to give up.

"You're up early." I stiffened and turned around. "What are you up to?"

"I'm attempting to make breakfast and lunch."

"Really?" She eyed the kitchen down, noting evidence of a tornado ransacking to room. "I see." She giggled before slowly approaching me, my shirt that she wore daring to tease me with each stride. "I'm up here," she stated while pointing to her face.

"Yes," I replied shortly after her words registered and the shaking of my head to awaken me out of the phase. With hands held out, I beckoned her into my arms where her head laid against my chest. My head dipped low, to press lips on her forehead, earning a soft coo.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" she whispered as if falling asleep.

"Where's the salt?"

oXoXoXoXo

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked again.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" I teased her. She pouted. I chuckled while drinking in her appearance. "Don't worry. You'll love it."

"I hope so." She panted, stress laced in her words.

"Tired?" I asked, concerned.

"A bit. I haven't walked so far in such a long time." She placed her hand on the reason, her over sized stomach.

"Very well then." I stopped and readjusted the bag straps ,on my back, before picking her up, handling her with caution.

"Itachi..."

"Something wrong?" I smirked at her as she tried to suppress the oncoming blush. "We can have sex but I can't carry you?"

"Itachi!" She buried her head into my neck, dying from mortification. Soft chuckles formed in my throat as I continued to hike through the forest.

"That wasn't funny," she finally said.

"Okay, okay. But hold on tightly."

"Eh?" I considered her late response since I had already sprung from the earth and leaped onto a tree branch, full speed in my loins and within the span of ten minutes, the freshness of water was evident in the air we breathed.

"Is that what I think it is?" She stuck her head out and sniffed some more, eyes lighting up brightly. "A waterfall?"

"Could be," I responded with a smiled. And five more minutes before I reached out destination. I let her down carefully and then dropped my bag to the floor.

"It's so beautiful... How did you find it?"

"Found it while on a mission." I zipped open the backpack and took out a sheet to spread on the floor before taking out two bentōs. "Hungry?"

"Yes!" she groaned out, feigning death because of starvation.

"It's my first time, so bear with it." I handed over the container of food soon after she seated herself on the cloth. With chopsticks in hands, we both dug in, only to spit it out.

"Itachi! How much salt did you put in this?"!

"Eh..." I muttered, trying to recall what measurement I had used. ".....a tablespoon...."

No response but wide eyed staring.

"I said it was my first time...." She gazed at me before breaking into a fit of laughs.

"If you want to cook so badly, I'll show you how to." She crawled her way beside me squatted on my lap, palms on my face. Forehead against forehead, emerald eyes glancing at my lips.

"Is this how you cook?" I whispered while my hands found themselves comfortable with her hips.

"It can be if you want it to..."

oXoXoXoXo

I had produced a clone to go into the surrounding area and search for fruit while lay with Sakura, who had fallen asleep at my side. I turned in her direction and gazed at her features. Her pink tresses had grown since the last time I had been with her for so long. Her body underwent major changes courtesy the pregnancy. Widened hips. Increased bust. Bulging stomach. All these changes except one.

Her unwavering love for me.

And because of this, there was actually someone in the world with whom I could let my guard down. Someone in the world with whom I could trust my thoughts and feelings. Someone in the world could open up to and lay my head against with in despair.

Someone I could actually love.

And that was the woman beside me.

"Mmm..." she stirred from sleep, dreamy jade eyes peering into mine. Just then, my clone returned with edibles in his hand. "Is something wrong?" She sat up at once.

"Relax. I just sent a kage bunshin to find something to eat."

"Oh... I could do with something to eat." As soon has he brought the wash fruit to us, he disappeared in smoke.

_Plop_

I looked up, grey clouds settling in and releasing tiny drops of liquid precipitate.

"We should head back to the village now." I stood, after bagging the remainder of fruit and beckoning Sakura. And as easily as she could punch the ground leaving a dusty crater, a blush stained her cheeks heavily as she thought of her transport. "Come here."

oXoXoXoXo

_"We're not ready yet. Give us about twenty minutes for the most."_ Those were the words that had suddenly entered my head while walking through the busy streets of Konoha. And with that information, I needed to keep her busy.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She looked up from our linked hands.

"We should be preparing a room for our baby. Let's get some paint." It was as if my word set off a spark within her since her eyes lit up with the purest innocence and joy, hands squeezing.

"Let's do it!"

After visiting several paints stores, we eventually came across one that sold quality for a reasonable price.

"Do you need any help?" A man had approached us, probably the store manager.

"Yes please. We're having a baby and we're looking a colour for the room."

"Do you know the gender of the baby?" he asked.

"No."

"Well then," he started. "You wouldn't want to paint it blue because it might be a girl and you don't want to paint it pink because it might be a boy. So I suggest unisex colours like green or yellow."

"Want to see the greens?" I murmured in her ear, to which she nodded. "We'll have a look at the green, sir."

"Right this way." He swung around and led us to the back, where there was a sheet with the various shades of green. "Now, you might want a soft colour for the baby. Here are some nice colours." He held the sheet out and pointed out the specific hues that we might like.

"I like this one, Itachi." Sakura tapped the one in the corner.

"That's called Jungle Green ma'am."

"You like it Itachi?"

"Any colour. It's you having the baby, not me," I replied sheepishly.

"Alright then. Jungle green it is."

oXoXoXoXo

"You don't have to walk so quickly Sakura.

"I'm not walking quickly." In fact, we were strolling, the sun sleepily retiring.

"You know, you got to take your time to smell the roses." She eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing." My head swiveled about when my eyes lay upon a flower bush. "Wait here." With my hand absent, she folded her arms and shifted her weight onto her left foot. I scanned the plants looking for the best, most fragrant petals until I came across the one. The aroma was strong, petals bright and attractive and most of all beautiful.

Just like her.

It was perfect. I plucked it and returned to her with it in hand.

"There..." I muttered after placing the stem behind her right ear.

"How does it look?" I stepped back and viewed the sight.

"Just like you," was my answer.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry." I smiled and then reunited hands before slowly returning home.

As we tread up the path to the house, Sakura stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's in the house." I slipped my hand into the pocket of my pants and yanked out a kunai.

"Come..." I whispered to her, leading her to the door.

"Through the front?"

"They wouldn't think that we would pass through the front." With her at my side, I opened the door and flipped the switched on only to be greeted by shouting followed by thrills of laughter.

"Surprise Sakura-chan!" She stalled on the stop, eyes widened and mouth half opened.

"Wha... what's going on?"

"It's a surprise baby shower Sakura!" Her blond friend ran up to her hand hugged her.

"I..Ino...." Arms returned the embrace. "Guys..." Emerald eyes darted at the faces present at the event. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune, and our mothers. Even Tsunade-sama was here.

"Shishou?" Pink glossy lips curled upward.

"Come here honey." And she did. Sakura ran towards her teacher.

"You too?"

"Couldn't miss my student's baby shower." Jade drowned in tears.

"G-Guys...." her voice was breaking up. "I love you."

I stood at the door and witnessed as her loved ones returned the affection. I was about to leave when I heard her speak.

"Wait." I made a one hundred and eighty degrees turn and faced her.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You know about this?" I nodded.

"It was hard to keep you busy, but someone had to do the job." She smiled before blowing a kiss at me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." And I left because there was something I had to do. Somewhere to go. Someone to see.

oXoXoXoXo

My knuckles rapped at the door, waiting for a response. After a minute and a few seconds, the door opened.

"Nii-san? What are you doing here?" I stepped back, silently telling him to come outside, to which he did. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Sasuke. Can't I see my little brother?" I neared him and wrapped arms around him. It's been so long since I hugged him, even talked to him. I was so taken up with my ideals that I forgot about my brother. How he looked up to me and admired me. One of the greatest feelings in the world is to be admired by someone, especially a younger sibling. A great sense of pride comes about you. And I was going to retrieve it. "Sorry for neglecting you when you were small." Slowly, his arms, too, snaked around my form and squeezed me.

"It's alright, nii-san."

With that, I pulled away and held his shoulders. "Wanna spar?" Dead coal eyes suddenly burst with life as they widened.

"Really?"

"I'm making up for our past. Let's go."

oXoXoXoXo

"Faster."

He panted, sweat bleeding from his forehead. "Okay." His clenched fist came flying at me but I easily blocked it with the back of my hand. My foot came swinging into his stomach that sent him flying a few feet away from me.

"Ugh... Have a lil' mercy nii-san." I smirked while taking a stance and with my hand flicking inwardly, I told him to come.

"Once more."

He sighed and rose to his feet before charging at me. Calculating his speed in my head, I predicted that he would be here within three seconds. As he closed the proximity between us, I held out my fist, index and middle fingers pointing outwardly.

_Poke_

"Nii-san!" I chuckled, after flicking his forehead after so many years. "I'm not a kid anymore." He pouted.

"You'll always be my little brother Sasuke." I smiled and ruffled his ebony locked, receiving a grin in return.

"And you'll always be my big brother, Itachi." I swung my arm around his shoulder.

"Let's head back."

oXoXoXoXo

After seeing Sasuke home, I made my way to the house. On entering, the house looked clean, specifically the kitchen. _The girls must have done this. _I yanked my hair tie and loosened my hair, deciding to take a shower. As I opened the door to the bedroom, I was given the sight of a princess in my bed, already sleeping.

"Had a long day?" I asked, knowing that I would not receive a response. "Me too."

Long wait but long chapter. W00t! Hope you liked it especially the part with Sasuke. Be expecting the baby in the next chapter :) Reviews are loved.


	21. Arc 2: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Where's the paint, Sakura?" I popped my head passed the wall and asked the question.

"Eh..." She stood still, pondering, wooden spoon in hand. "Check in the store room."

"Alright." And as she said, it was there. With the bucket of paint in hand, I easily brought it up the stairs and into the room designated to our baby. Doing it by myself was going to take a rather long time but being a shinobi had its advantages. _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu._

_Poof!_

Five replicas of myself appeared, making a total of six. And with brushes in hands, we began the job.

oXoXoXoXo

"Are you sure you don't need any help up there Itachi?" Sakura shouted from the foot of the staircase.

"Positive!" I responded, while hoisting the crib before placing it carefully in the corner. It was the gift from my mother to us along with miniature pillows that she made. A small dresser, with baby clothes from Sakura's friends that were neatly folded and packed away there, was situated in the corner opposite to the baby's bed. And I didn't forget all the _baby cosmetics._ Next on the list was.... curtains.

"Why would a baby need curtains?" I asked myself, puzzled at the thought. "Whatever. Sakura's having the baby and not me." And so, from vague childhood memories, I was eventually able to hang up the mint green material properly. I had to admit that it did created a warm and inviting environment.

"Can I come in now?" Sakura asked from the outside. I checked the room out, ensuring the finality of its net appearance and was satisfied with myself. With a smirk of pride, I opened the door for her and stepped aside for the to witness.

"Itachi..." Sakura muttered, eyes roaming from every nook and cranny. "You did this by yourself?"

"Well, sort of."I approached her from behind and held her waist loosely while resting my head on her left shoulder. "So you like it or you think it sucks?"

"Itachi.... it's lovely." She spun around in my arms and held me tightly. "Thank you so much."

"No...." I whispered to her. "Thank _you." _

oXoXoXoXo

I left. I had to leave. I had to see someone. Well, what was left of them. With a slow stride, I trotted through the village oblivious to everything but one; I needed to apologize. I needed to apologize to him.

Closer and closer, I approached the local cemetery. Only one tombstone stood out, the grey smoothed rock above his grave, the kanji engraved into it. I didn't even deserve to visit him, let alone live. I didn't deserve to be in his presence.

Shisui.

My cousin, my follow shinobi, but most importantly, my best friend.

"I'm so sorry." I hung my head in shame. I was ashamed, for murdering him that night. Ashamed for stealing his life despite his pleading as his poisoned body was deprived of oxygen. And now, I'll never be able to embrace him. Never be able to laugh at our childhood times. Never be able to introduce him to my wife.

"I'm so sorry..." My voice came out as a whisper, soft yet containing the power to break the barrier between the living and the dead. Salt water stinging my eyes, I fell to my knees and bowed prostrate before the dirt begging for him to pardon me.

"Please, forgive me. Please." It was my turn now. My turn to plead for mercy. To plead for mercy that would release me from the guilt. From the shame. From the pain.

From the burden that increased tenfold from the time I woke up.

Just one sign Shisui. Give me a sign and I will gladly accept it. Punish me if you wish, but in the end, give me forgiveness.

And just the gentle man he was, a calm breeze blew, caressing my cheeks, my hair and my spirit.

I felt soothed. And I knew his response immediately. His face shines down on me and he says: It's alright Itachi. It's alright now.

"May I talk?" I asked. I peek up at the large stone and sat myself before him. "I've learn so much from my past." I plucked a blade of grass, something Shisui and I used to do when we were younger.

"You can't change people. You can only change yourself." Fingertips loosened around the green material, freeing it into the wind. "And once you change yourself, things around you begin to change." No reply, not like I was expecting one, but I was accustomed to hearing one.

"If only you could meet Sakura. She's an angel. Strange this was, as soon as you left my life, she entered. It's as if she were replacing you in some sort of way. Maybe you wanted me to be a better person and sent her.

"You'd love her. She's got this outrageously pink hair. But it's sort of cute. And the green eyes. Man, you'd be so jealous of me. Actually, we're going to have a baby sometime soon. I'm hoping it's a boy, someone to carry out the clan name. Sakura and I haven't settled on a name yet, but I'll let her choose since it's only fair. But no freaky name like 'Masayoshi' or 'Nobuyuki'."

"Itachi!" I turned around, slightly annoyed because of the disturbance but that quickly vanished when the masked nin informed me of the situation.

"It's Sakura. She's gonna have the baby."

oXoXoXoXo

"Oh my god!" was all I heard as I entered the hospital, her screams worrying me. I followed the voice and soon met up with Naruto, Sasuke and Ino, who were waiting in the area opposite to a room.

"She in there?" I asked, receiving a nod.

"But you do _not _want to do in there unless you wanna die." I ignored Naruto's good advice and left Kakashi with them before entering the rooms, great confusion evident in the atmosphere.

"YOU!" My heard spun to the source of the voice. Sakura lay on the hospital bed, her forehead drenched with sweat. "Where the _hell _were you?!"

"I..." What was I to answer. That I was talking to my friend who just happens to be dead? I don't think so. "I went to meet someone." I cautiously approached her, though sirens were wailing in my head and the danger signs posted around the bed.

"To meet someone?"

"Take it easy Sakura. Just breathe." Tsunade glanced across at me and shook her head.

"Sure Itachi." My wife began to inhale and exhale slowly before answering. "I'll take it easy when YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" Her words melted into screams of agony, her hands gripping the sheets.

"It's best that you stay outside Itachi," Tsunade warned me. Taking her seriously, I exited the room after blowing her a kiss and sat myself outside with the others in the waiting area.

"Told you so." I turned my attention across to the blond who grinned at me.

"She'll be fine Itachi," Ino said. "She's strong."

"Thanks Ino." I sighed and leaned back into the couch and observed how casually Kakashi was reading his orange pocketed book. Minutes turned into dragging hours as her screams resounded throughout the area. I stood and paced about the room, to and fro, as beads of sweat seeped through the pore on my forehead.

"Come on Sakura."

Why were they taking so long? What if something happened to Sakura? What if something happened to the baby? I stopped wherever I was and leaned forward against the wall and breathed. And just when I couldn't take it anymore, the door opened, Tsunade wiping her hands. Hazel eyes dug into mine before she spoke.

"Congratulations Itachi. Sakura is doing well and you have a healthy baby boy."

**_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face _**

A healthy baby boy. My goodness, words could describe how happy I was. I couldn't wait to see Sakura and the baby.

"Excuse me," I whispered before leaving them behind and entering the room once again. Sakura sat up against the pillow with a newborn cradled in her arms. She looked stressed but smiled.

"He has your hair." I crept towards her gazed at the baby, our baby. "Want to hold him?"

In all honesty, I was afraid to hold him. He was so small and looked so fragile. My harsh hands would crush him in an instant. Yet, I found myself offering hands to bear him.

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open **_

Was I ready? Ready to take on the responsibility of a father? I had only met Sakura about nine months ago and spent about only one month with her. But being a father. Was I really ready? Was I mentally prepared to raise a child in the correct manner? But I knew I wasn't alone. I had Sakura at my side, and I still have her. And together, we'll take care of our son.

**_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life _**

Man, I was so excited. A child of my own. Of living the life of a shinobi, I never imagined settling down and having children. But it happened. There were so many things to show him. So many things to teach him. How to run up a tree. How to walk on water. And he'd make Sakura a proud mother. Make me a proud father.

**_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open _**

The new life in my hands reminded me of my new life. The turning over of a leaf. The abandonment of one life to live another. All the errors that I've made in my life, he'll learn from them. All the bad judgment I've made, he'll consider that before his choices. He'll learn to deal with matters the right way. That he can face the world without fears, without anything holding him back, because we'll be here to support him. Mommy and daddy would be there for him. For all time.

**_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open... _**

Thank you God for giving me another shot at life. Thank you Tsunade and Sakura for understanding. Thank you Shisui for forgiving me.

**_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open _**

"You can name him what you want Itachi. It's your decision. I'm happy with anything," Sakura stated.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Shisui." She smiled, knowing from where I was coming.

"Uchiha Shisui it is then."

* * *

_Five years later...._

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sakura spun around by the stove to greet her son.

"Yes honey?" Cherry lips pressed against the smooth skin of the young child.

"Daddy taught me how to throw a shuriken." At the moment, Itachi had just walked into the house, clad in uniform green jounin vest.

"Daddy gave you a shuriken to throw?" Sakura repeated the information while eying her husband.

"Oopsie..." And Shisui ran off.

"I thought we agreed no weapons until he turned eight." She placed her hands on her hips in a motherly attitude.

"About that..." Itachi scratched the back of his head sheepishly while trying to laugh away the arguement.

"Did he cut himself?"

"Nope."

"Good." And she spun back and returned her attention to the stove. Itachi, with a smirk, crept up behind her and snaked arms around her torso.

"And how was your day honey?" He placed a soft peck on her neck.

"Went out with Ino and bought a few things."

"Mmm.... I'll meet you upstairs. Gonna take a shower."

oXoXoXoXo

"How's Shisui?" The male Uchiha lied down on the bed and looked on as his wife went through some shopping bags.

"He's asleep. You must have worked him really hard."

"He'll get accustomed to it."

"Just don't overdo it." Once she found what she was looking for, she dangled it in front of me before running off to the bathroom. In less than sixty seconds she walked out and modeled for me.

"How does it look?" The short, translucent nightwear was certainly to his liking and he smirked before getting onto his feet and met her, facing her in the direction of the mirror, his body behind her own.

"It definitely is appealing." He played with the thin straps holding it up and making eye contact through the mirror "But I'm sure it would look better on the floor."

And it _did _look better on the floor.

* * *

Alright! This is the end to Change Of Heart, Change Of Mind and I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me and supported me on this because sometimes I felt like giving up. I want to apologize for the long wait. I computer was down for about two weeks and I only got it back last night and therefore made it a priority to finish the story.

I will be releasing my new story in January. Please support:

**Title: **Still Loving You

**Author: **Japanese Fantasy

**Main Characters/ Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Genre:** Romance, Suspense

**Rating: **T (Teens)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **"Come back to me, Sakura." ItaSaku

**Universe: **Alternate Universe


	22. Announcement

Hello and Happy New Year. Just wanted to announce that I released the first chapter of my story 'Still Loving You'. Please support me, thank you.


End file.
